Death's Gift to His Master
by Rikaeus
Summary: When Luffy eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi it turns out that there's another fruit in the box and he ends up eating that too! The fruit ends up being the Shi Shi No Mi, a fruit actually meant for Luffy in order to gain memories of his life as Harry Potter. With these two fruits in place what will be in store for him? HarryisLuffy! MOD!Harry 2DevilFruit!Luffy Slash! AceLu Hiatus till May
1. Reincarnation! Enter: Luffy! or Harry!

**As a fair warning for anyone reading this fanfic, I'm not entirely familiar with the One Piece Universe, not on the scale that I am with Naruto and HP. However, as I write this I am reading the manga. So far, I'm at the near end of the Alabasta Arc on Drum Island. Also Harry/Luffy will be recruiting more people than his usual crew so there's that. For example, despite the fact that she's a filler only character and I'm not exactly watching the anime, he's going to recruit Carmen. Next, as usual this will be slash but I have yet to decide the pairing although I'm severely partial to AceLu but that's because I just got off of reading several fanfics involving that with wonderful plots that a lot of slash fanfics don't have because they focus on the romance rather than the anime/book's plot. Lastly, and this is for the current chapter, I have not in the manga, as you can tell, gotten to the part where they explain Ace's relationship with Luffy when he's a kid, now I understand the gist of the events that happened but I don't understand the timeline of the events really so please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I uh don't own Harry Potter nor One Piece, yeah that's about it.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

We bring our attention to a bar on Dawn Island where our protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy, a seven-year-old boy who was currently being laughed at by a red-haired man.

"Hah! You can't be a pirate if you can't swim kid. Not being able to swim would be your greatest weakness." The man said, laughing.

This red-haired man was the infamous Red-Haired Shanks, Captain of the Red Hair Pirates and one of the Yonko, although Luffy didn't know that bit. Luffy had just cut his cheek earlier in order to convince Shanks to take Luffy with him. Of course said action did not convince the man.

"Hey that's not true! As long as I stay on board I'll fine! Plus my fighting's real good! I've rigorously trained before! My punch is as strong as pistol fire!" Luffy said, thrusting his arm forward as an example.

"Pistol, wow really?" Shanks said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, clearly not believing the kid.

All that did was piss Luffy off.

"WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT?!" Luffy shouted, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Luffy you seem unhappy-"

"Be happy to face anything-"

"Yea! A pirate's life is great-"

"The sea is so deep and wide. You can go to any island and seek adventure-"

"Nothing is greater than freedom!" was the consecutive replies of Shanks' crewmates.

That instantly got Luffy's attention though as he turned form angry to excited and awed, causing Shanks to groan.

"Don't give him dumb ideas guys." Shanks said.

They then tried to convince Shanks to let Luffy go but as soon as he said Luffy would take one of their places they changed their mind, frustrating Luffy.

"Look kid, the most important thing of all is that you're too young. Wait at least ten years and then I'll consider taking you with me." Shanks said.

"AGH! Darn it Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!" Luffy said.

Shanks grabbed a cup that was filled with a liquid that Luffy recognized as apple juice.

"Don't be mad, here have some juice." Shanks said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Luffy said, downing it in one go, causing Shanks to immediately laugh.

"You really are a kid! Pirates don't drink juice!" Shanks said, laughing.

"DAMNIT YOU TRICKED ME!" Luffy yelled.

Sulking, Luffy got off the stool and wandered over by another one of the crew mates, the First Mate of the pirates, Benn Beckman. Beckman tried to explain that Shanks was trying to protect Luffy from the dangers of being a Pirate. However, Shanks mocking Luffy at the same time did not help at all. A while later Luffy was eating next to Shanks, asking him how long he was going to stay. Shanks said he was thinking about taking a few more trips before they headed North.

"Great! By then I'll have learned how to swim!" Luffy shouted.

Immediately after that a shady looking man smashed the gate doors open and asked for ten barrels of sake. Makino, the bar's owner, informed the man that they were all out of sake. The man then demanded to know what Shanks and his crew were drinking then, whom told them it was sake but offered the man the last bottle. The man however smashed it, causing the liquid to go all over Shanks' face. Shanks groaned and asked for a cloth to clean up the mess but the man smashed the plates that were on the table. Shanks however laughed at this, causing the man to scoff and leave, calling Shanks a coward. The crew then broke out into laughter, which made Luffy break into a rage.

"Why are you guys laughing! That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him! Even if he had more men you still should have fought! You're not a man nor a pirate!" Luffy yelled.

Shanks looked a bit shocked at the outburst but smiled at Luffy.

"Look, I know how you feel but it's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to get worked up over." Shanks said.

"I don't want to see you again coward!" Luffy said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh c'mon don't go Luffy." Shanks said, grabbing Luffy's arm.

What everyone didn't expect to happen was Luffy's arm to stretch. This caused everyone to spit out their drink in shock.

"His arm it's stretching!" Shanks yelled in shock.

"AH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Luffy started screaming in a panic.

"It's gone! The rubber fruit we took from the enemy!" Lucky Roo, a round man yelled looking into a box that held a fruit in it.

The man instantly walked up to Luffy and showed him a picture of a round fruit that had swirls on it.

"Did you eat this?!" Roo asked.

"The desert? Yeah, but it tasted awful." Luffy said.

"Luffy! That was the Gomu Gomu No Mi, the Rubber Fruit! It's one of the Devil Fruits! Whoever eats it will be able to turn into rubber and wont be able to swim!" Shanks yelled.

"What!" Luffy yelled, before going into a sulk.

"Ah, don't worry Luffy, it's not that bad." Roo said, holding the box that the Rubber Fruit was in.

Luffy spotted another fruit in the box, it was a pure white apple like fruit with the same symbol all over the fruit, a triangle with a circle in the middle bisected by a line.

"Ooh! Desert!" Luffy yelled, before grabbing the fruit with his new rubber powers and eating it.

The fruit tasted exactly the same as the Rubber Fruit, like liquid ash which tasted extremely disgusting. It was not two seconds later that everyone else realized what happened and began panicking.

"No! He ate a second Devil Fruit! He's going to die!" Roo yelled, panicking.

"What do you mean he's going to die?!" Makino yelled.

"People can't eat two Devil Fruits, they fight each other for dominance in the body which ultimately ends up burning the person out." Shanks said with a sigh, expecting Luffy to scream out in agonizing pain.

However, that didn't happen. Luffy's eyes instead were blank as if something was happening behind those eyes. In fact, something was happening behind those eyes. Memories of another life were flashing before Luffy, memories of a life as a lonely kid wizard with messy black hair and the most stunning green eyes. Memories of a man named Harry James Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered, the Master of Death. Death. That was a term that flashed up a lot in Luffy's mind. Not death as in the state of being dead but Death as an entity. It wasn't until near the end of the man's life and after his death that Luffy understoon why that kept coming up. Because at the end of the memories was a vision of a figure cloaked in black robes speaking to him.

 _"Young Master, you've lived through quite a lot and have sacrificed a lot as well. Even your death was a sacrifice, a sacrifice for the future of your world. So, I am giving you a gift. Monkey D. Luffy, you young boy who is seeing this, you are the reincarnation of Harry James Potter. Yes, that is my gift to you, the gift of a second life. I give this to you so you can live a life free from the expectations of others, for isn't that the meaning of being a pirate? Freedom? The Shi Shi No Mi, or Death Fruit, did not happen upon you by chance as I encouraged events to bring it to you. This fruit bestows upon you once more the title Master of Death. However, this fruit like the other Devil Fruits grant you certain abilities you did not have as a wizard. Some of them I'll let you figure out on your own but mainly it lets you access the three 'Hallows' once again; the Wand, the Cloak, and the Stone. This means you will once again have access to your magic but use it wisely as a lot of your spells wont work on certain people. Now, this isn't the last time you will hear from me but beyond that I wish you luck and hope you have a wonderful life."_

Immediately after that message ended Luffy's eyes returned to focus before he shook his head.

"Woah, that was trippy." Luffy said, a London accent slightly tinting his voice, although nobody really noticed it.

"You're still alive!" Shanks yelled, picking Luffy up and swinging him around.

"Waaa~" Luffy said, getting dizzy.

"What was that Devil Fruit anyways?" Roo asked.

"I don't know, it hasn't been documented before but we knew it was a Devil Fruit from how weird it looked." Shanks said.

"Shi Shi no Mi." Luffy said, saying that without thinking.

"Death Fruit? That's a really ominous name for a Devil Fruit." Shanks said.

"I don't know.." Luffy said, before holding his arm out to the right instinctively.

Suddenly a black and red jacked cloaked itself around Luffy, a brownish black stick with bumps appeared in Luffy's stretched out hand, and on Luffy's ring finger a silver ring with a pitch black stone appeared.

"Wha-" Shanks said in shock.

"The Elder Wand, also known as the Death Stick or the Wand of Death. Said to be undefeatable." Luffy said offhandedly, flicking the wand at the broken dishes, causing them to reform and repair themselves, shocking the pirates and the bar owner.

"The Cloak of Death, also know the True Cloak of Invisibility. Said to allow one to turn invisible and become undetectable by smell, sight, or hearing." Luffy said before pulling up a hood from the cloak that appeared out of nowhere, suddenly disappearing from sight before he reappeared by pulling down the hood that disappeared.

"H-how do you know all this?" Shanks muttered, as usually people had to learn how to use their Devil Fruit abilities.

"Lastly, the Resurrection Stone, also known as the Stone That Listens To The Dead. Said to allow one to pull a spirit or soul of a person from the afterlife and speak with them." Luffy said before using his other hand to turn the stone on the ring three times.

Suddenly a red haired woman with vivid green eyes faded into the room, seeming shocked to be there that is before she saw Luffy.

"Harry?" She asked, tentatively.

"I'm known as Luffy here, although this isn't the best time to be talking." Luffy said, before dismissing the woman.

It took about two minutes before Shanks spoke up again.

"What the hell was all of that? People aren't supposed to automatically know what the powers of their fruit are." Shanks said.

"Shishishi, I guess you could say that it's an instinctual Devil Fruit? Or maybe memory based?" Luffy said, laughing.

"And why did that woman call you Harry?" Roo asked.

"Eh, I did say it was memory based. I got all the memories of this guy, Harry James Potter, reincarnation or something." Luffy said.

"Well, that would explain how calm you are…" Shanks said, offhandedly.

"You believe me?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I've been to the New World, so I've seen weirder things." Shanks said.

Shortly after that the Red Hair Pirates left to go on another trip, leaving Luffy to his thoughts.

' _I mean, am I Luffy or am I Harry. I, uh guess I'm both? Gah! It doesn't help that Luffy wasn't the brightest bulb in the toolbox. And boy can I eat, seriously how am I not fat by now.'_ Luffy thought as he was walking down the street, a few weeks later.

Over the past few weeks Luffy had been experimenting with both of his fruit powers. He really liked the Rubber Fruit's abilities because it lessened blunt force damage, which saved him from his Gramps' Fist of Love. The Death Fruit however was a different story. Beyond Harry's memories of magic and its various disciplines Luffy wasn't entirely sure as to what the other abilities of the fruit was. It was interesting enough using the Ressurection Stone again later though, being mothered was a new feeling although he didn't want to disturb Lily Potter that much. Of course as his thoughts said it was hard to adjust to the sudden boost in intelligence. He could admit that he wasn't smart at all prior to eating that fruit. Thankfully now he had Harry's level of intelligence which meant that Luffy was no longer oblivious to a lot of things. Like how his Gramps, Monkey D. Garp, in past memories had skirted around the topic of his father whenever Luffy had brought it up. Hell, Luffy didn't even have a name. Although judging by how Gramps acted Luffy could assume the man was still alive which made it even worse for him because that meant he had an absentee father.

Currently though Luffy was heading to the bar to get a meal from Makino. When he got there Makino gladly served him a plate of meet that he gladly scarfed down before talking with her about when Shanks was coming back. Quickly after that Higuma, the man that had assaulted Shanks (Luffy having learned the man's name from the villagers), came barging in with his bandits, demanding to be fed. Feeling a bit childish, partly because of Luffy's side of the merged personality, he slyly materialized the Elder Wand and flicked it towards Higuma, casting the Tripping Jinx. That turned out to be a bad idea as it caused Higuma to turned to Luffy and let's just say it didn't turn out well.

It ended up finding Luffy kidnapped and being yanked and prodded at by the bandits. While this was happening Luffy was attempting to think of a way to get out of this. First thought was his rubber abilities but he quickly nixed that idea as he couldn't fully use those abilities yet, having only just got them recently. The next idea was wandless magic but that was quickly thrown out too as having just got his magic back he wouldn't be able to do wandless magic. In order to do such magic one had to train their magic to be able to do that and Luffy as of right now had no training. So basically all of his options were exhausted so he had to hope that someone would come to save him.

His wishes were granted when he heard Makino come with the Mayor who begged Higuma to release Luffy. Higuma laughed at the man and outright refused. That was when Shanks arrived.

"That explains why nobody was at the port to welcome us." Shanks said, glaring at the man who held Luffy captive.

Higuma once again laughed but this time at Shanks and asked what a 'Coward like you are going to do about it', having one of his bandits point a gun at Shanks' head. Instantly after that Roo shot the man in the head, shocking everyone, although Luffy was in awe because his childish thoughts of Shanks being a coward were hopefully going to be proven wrong. Benn asked Shanks if he could take over which Shanks approved of gladly. In about under half a minute Benn easily took down all of the bandits but Higuma. That however was because Higuma had disappeared, taking Luffy with him.

Minutes later Luffy found himself on a tiny boat with Higuma who was talking about how he had killed many people for insulting him. Luffy just glared at the man who quickly picked Luffy up and threw him over the ship. As Luffy was falling to his watery death he saw the Lord of the Coast, a Sea King that lived by the Village, chomp at Higuma and his boat, swallowing the man. Soon though Luffy hit the water and the parts of his body that was submerged instantly locked, being unable to even move so he franticly moved his arms, trying to stay afloat. Sadly that didn't last long as the Sea King swam at Luffy and opened its mouth.

"Luffy!" Shanks shouted, swimming towards Luffy.

Sadly, Shanks didn't make it in time as the Sea King's teeth chomped down on Luffy's body, scattering lots of blood everywhere, making Luffy black out.

When Luffy opened his eyes he was in a garden where he saw the same black robed being looking at the plants. The being turned towards Luffy and chuckled.

" _You know I didn't expect you to be here this soon, but then again this world is a lot more dangerous than the last."_ The being said.

"W-where am I?" Luffy asked.

" _Ah, you're in limbo. I guess it's time to explain one of the additional abilities of your fruit. You cannot die either of old age, disease, or wounds, that is you cannot pass on. Well, pertaining to old age, you'll just stop aging when you reach twenty-one."_ The being said.

"I can't die?" Luffy asked.

" _Mhm. But there is a drawback to this. Each time you die, the length of time it takes for you to return to your body lengthens. Because it's your first time it should only take about thirty minutes maybe. After that a day, then two, then four, then eight, and so on and so forth. However, if you go time without dying consecutively or within the cooldown then it goes back down."_ Death replied.

"Well, that does make sense I guess, almost every power has a drawback." Luffy hummed.

Suddenly everything started to dim, causing Luffy to get confused.

" _Oh, it's been thirty minutes already? I keep forgetting time is weird here. Please don't return here anytime soon. I'd like you to stay alive for a good amount of time._ " Death said before everything blacked out for Luffy.

Elsewhere Shanks had dragged Luffy's body onto the port and everyone had tears in their eyes, looking at the body. However, suddenly something began to happen. Luffy's wounds began to knit back together perfectly, leaving no scars.

"… This has to be a power of that fruit…" Shanks said.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Roo asked, sniffing.

"Wait and see." Shanks said.

And so they did and not thirty minutes later did something happen. Luffy suddenly bolted upward, gasping for air, holding his chest.

"God fucking damnit what is with this trippy stuff." Luffy swore before being whacked upside the head by Shanks.

"Language!" Shanks said.

"Language?! Why the hell are you hitting a person who just came back!" Luffy yelled, a tic on his forehead.

Suddenly Shanks broke out into laughter before taking off his straw hat. He then promptly put it on Luffy's head.

"Here kiddo, it's yours." Shanks said with a smile.

"Wha-" Luffy said, confused.

"Come and give it back to me when you became a great pirate." Shanks said.

Suddenly overwhelmed by emotion Luffy smiled as tears fell from his eyes. Later that day they partied all night long and about a month later Shanks and his crew left for the North, Luffy promising to become the best pirate there is and beat Shanks.

The next ten years was a whirl of events for Luffy. First of all, about a few weeks after Shanks left, Gramps took Luffy and dropped him at the Mountain Bandits to be trained and raised by them as Garp had to go back to the Main Marine Base. It was there that Luffy met the soon to be two most important people in his new(?) life; Portgas D. Ace and Sabo, his new brothers. Well, actually to be honest it was a trip and a half getting Ace to warm up to him. The older boy was a grumpy person who would glare at Luffy, well actually practically everyone but Sabo. Luffy, from Harry's experience as a Legilimens which currently since he had no experience in said magical skill translated as being able to read people, could see that Ace was filled with self-loathing. One Piece knows why but Luffy was determined to break him out of his shell. It actually took Luffy using a Body-Bind, which he practiced very hard for this purpose, and yelling at the boy for him to snap out of it. It involved pushing Ace to snap and actually tell Luffy what was wrong. Ace then revealed that he was the son of Gol D. Rogers, the Pirate King and that Luffy should hate him for being the son of a Devil.

"… You're stupid." Luffy said, after a few seconds, causing Sabo who was watching to break out into laughter.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ace yelled, struggling even harder to get out of the invisible binds.

"I said you're stupid. For one, you're not your father, nobody is unless they purposely aim for that. I mean do I resemble some person that I never got to know? I sure hope not." Luffy said.

"…." Ace was staring blankly at Luffy.

"And for two, having Rogers as a parent would be really cool! I mean seriously what could be better than the Pirate King himself as a father." Luffy said.

"… You're weird." Ace said, a small hint of a smile on his face.

"Thank you, now enough moping! We gotta find more treasure if we're gonna be famous pirates!" Luffy said.

About a short time after that all three became brothers by sharing a cup of sake. They then spent their time together, gathering treasure but soon their peaceful time was interrupted when they were attacked by the Bluejam Pirates. It turns out that Ace had stolen some treasure from them which provoked them. They kidnapped Luffy who refused to tell them where the treasure was hidden. Thankfully Dandan, the leader of the mountain bandits, and Luffy's brothers managed to save them and beat back the pirates. The boys thought that everything was going to be peaceful until about five months later Sabo's father, who turned out to be a World Noble, demanded him to return to them. In a hastily planned idea Sabo set out to sea, hoping to draw the Nobles away from Luffy in Ace, sadly he was shot down by the Nobles, who apparently wanted to get rid of their shame.

"Noooo! Sabo!" Ace yelled, starting to cry.

Now, Luffy would be crying but he had to have solid proof so he brought out the Ressurection Stone.

"W-what are you doing Luffy!?" Ace asked, sniffling.

Without answering Luffy took the stone and turned it three times in hand, waiting to see if something happened. When nothing happened he gave out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you so relieved?! Sabo's dead!" Ace yelled, getting ready to punch Luffy.

Without missing a step, Luffy pulled Ace close and hugged him real tight, using his rubber abilities to wrap his arms around Ace even more.

"Ace! He's still alive! I couldn't summon his spirit with the Stone!" Luffy said, happiness in his voice.

"… Wait? Sabo's still alive? How do you know this?" Ace asked, confused and his tears starting to dry up.

"I told you before I somehow was able to eat two fruits, right?" Luffy asked.

Ace, not knowing where this was going nodded, however since he was currently still being hugged tightly by Luffy he vocalized his ascent.

"Yeah, the Rubber fruit and the Death fruit. Although you never told me what the second one did besides let you use that magic crap that you keep pranking me with." Ace said, furrowing his eyebrows when he remembered Luffy coloring his hair pink one time.

"Well, one of the things it also gives me is this stone called the Resurrection Stone. It lets me summon any spirit as long as they're dead. I couldn't summon Sabo's spirit which means he's not dead!" Luffy said, releasing Ace from the hug.

Slowly Ace realized what Luffy was saying before he cheered and started dancing around with Luffy. Later that night when they were exhausted and looking up at the stars Ace proposed something.

"You know what Luffy. Let's become the best pirates there ever was! And whoever finds Sabo first gets to take the other into their pirate crew." Ace said with a smile.

"What if one of our crew members find him?" Luffy asked, as that was entirely possible too.

"It still counts, after all your crew members are you nakama and your family, right?" Ace said.

"Yeah! Alright then, first to find Sabo gets the other!" Luffy said before Ace had them seal their deal with a drink of sake.

In the years following that eventful night Luffy and Ace trained hard together and under Dandan. Luffy, deciding that he hadn't trained enough with his Rubber powers decided to train it some more, aiming to create some awesome moves; in his own words. Although that wasn't to say that Luffy neglected his magical abilities. Rather he spent time mastering wandless battle magic, primarily _Protego_ , _Protego Maxima, Stupefy, Diffindo,_ and _Reducto_. He got it to the point where he could use _Protego_ to reinforce his rubber shield that he had learned how to make or reinforce his punches, making them slightly stronger and protect him from damage while he punched. Also, since a lot if not all wandless magic came out of the user's hands, combined with his rubber abilities he could aim his spells wherever he wanted. About five years later Ace had found his own Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi, the Flame Fruit. As the name said, it was a Logia Fruit that allowed Ace to turn into flames and manipulate them. And not two years later did Ace leave on his own adventure to start his own pirate crew, the Spades Pirates. Although Luffy did laugh at that name as Ace had gotten the nickname Ace of Spades from gambling a lot rather than fighting.

Of course those ten years came to an end and it was Luffy's turn to go on his adventure. Using his magic and the help of one of the shipwrights in the village Luffy made a decent sized small ship rather than the raft that he had initially planned. With that he set off on his adventure to become the greatest pirate.


	2. Corrupt Marine! Enter: Co-Firstmates!

**Alright, welcome to Chapter 2 of Death's Gift to His Master. As I said previously I already have chapters written and are still writing them so I'm currently up to a total of thirteen chapters (Including chapters one and this one). As of now I've finished the Alabasta Arc and am heading into the Skypeia Arc. Personally I can't wait for the Enies Lobby Arc cause that;s going to be fun cause I have a plan. Also I'm skipping the Long Island Mini Arc minus the fight with Aokiji because the comedic relief that is Foxy irritates me because it seemed like it was out of freaking nowhere. Secondly this is a fair warning but I've noticed that so far a lot of my chapters are mostly dialogue. This is probably because I'm trying to rush to Sabaody where the really really drastic changes are going to happen (Not that the changes so far aren't drastic enough). Also, third, throughout each chapter you'll wonder how Luffy/Harry knows so much so I'll explain it here but, Luffy wanted to learn everything to be prepared because as Harry in his past life lived by the motto 'Better prepared than dead in a ditch' Lastly, at some point, probably when I reach the timeskip, I'm going to be shifting gears and starting another One Piece story that's pure One Piece. This one will either be an ASL story where Luffy gets a different fruit and they live with the Whitebeards because I love those stories cause they're so adorable OR a story that starts right at Ace saying "Thank you for loving me" to Luffy as he's about to die and Luffy's Conqueror's Haki goes completely out of control and allows him to save Ace. I'd actually like your opinions on which one to choose. The ASL one will probably at some point end up LuLaw because** _ **I'm not too sure about making it AceLu**_ **. The Marineford one will more than likely (a chance of 98% unless something big changes my mind) be AceLu. Anywho I'm sorry for the long AN but I had to explain some of this stuff.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own One Piece nor Harry Potter. I wouldn't want to own the former because my drawing skills suck if I have nothing to look at.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

The first event to happen on Luffy's journey occurred about ten minutes into it. Out of the water rose the Lord of the Coast, the Sea King that had 'killed' Luffy ten years ago. Of course this time Luffy was ready.

"Oh no you don't! Gomu Gomu Pistol!" Luffy yelled, twisting his arm back using his rubber abilities before launching a punch forward, sending the Sea King flying.

"Shishishishi, that'll teach him. Now, I heard that there's an amazing Pirate Hunter in Shells Town. That's gonna be my first stop!" Luffy said.

Luffy soon enough though encountered a giant whirlpool. Despite his limited ship steering skills he managed to avoid it but it set him off course by a bit. That was when he encountered an island that… had goats all over the place.

"…. That's a lot of goat." Luffy said, staring blankly at the island before turning his ship towards the island, being pressured by the part of him that really liked meat.

Soon enough he landed on the island, mooring his ship on a nearby beach. From there he gathered up three goats and quickly turned them into meat and packed most of it away before cooking up the portion he set aside to eat right away. After eating his food he heard voices coming from the nearby forests.

"Come on Coby! Indulge a little!" A voice said.

"I-I don't want to!" a young voice said.

Luffy made his way to where he heard the voices and found a couple of men harassing a younger boy who had pale pink hair. Not liking this Luffy quickly used his rubber powers to knock the men out. That seemed to have freaked the boy out who started to freak out.

"What are you doing!? If Alivda gets here she's gonna kill me!" The boy panicked.

"Hey, that's not how you introduce yourself! My name's Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said.

"I'm Coby. But I'm being serious about Alvid-" Coby started before they heard a shout.

"Who's this brat?!" A female voice yelled.

When they turned to the voice they found that it was a large woman wearing a cowboy hat wielding a giant mace.

"A-a-alvida-sama!" Coby said, bowing his head.

"Hey brat! I'll let you live you tell me who the most beautiful woman in the world is." The now named Alvida said.

Beautiful? Not the word that Luffy would use but Luffy wasn't entirely interested in looks at the moment. Despite his experience from Harry Potter's life he was kind of oblivious to things like that. Of course it probably had to also do with the fact that Harry himself was oblivious to said things as well so…. However, despite her attitude she seemed to be pretty strong if by how she wielded that mace said anything. So, then Luffy had a brilliant idea.

"Hey! So you want to be the most beautiful woman in the world?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" Alvida asked, raising an eyebrow at the brat.

"Well! If I make you the most beautiful woman in the world would you join my crew as my first mate?" Luffy asked.

"What the hell are you asking her that for?!" Coby asked in an action that was far from character, well what Luffy had observed in the like two minutes he knew the kid.

Suddenly Alvida broke out into laughter before setting her giant mace down.

"Eh, sure why not kid! I'd like to see you try. If you do this then sure, I'll disband the Alvida Pirates and join you as your First Mate." Alvida said, curious as to what the brat was going to do.

Smiling his usual large smile Luffy pulled something off his neck that was tied to a white string. Suddenly it grew in size, showing to be a small chest. Luffy sat it down on the ground and opened it, shocking the other two by its contents.

"A-a-are those Devil Fruits?!" Coby shouted.

Sure enough the chest had around five different weirdly shaped fruits in it. However Luffy just pulled one out before closing the chest and shrinking it again then returned it to his neck. The fruit he had in hand seemed to keep slipping around in his hands, making it hard to keep a hold of it. Carefully he handed it to Alvida, trying to not lose it.

"Eh, your solution is a Devil Fruit? What is it anyways?" Alvida asked.

"Well, at most I'll tell you it's called the Sube Sube no Mi, the Slip Slip Fruit. You'll see why I'm giving you this if you eat it." Luffy said.

"This better not be a trick brat." She said before eating the fruit, grimacing at its ashy taste.

The effects happened instantaneously. Suddenly all the fat on Alvida's body dropped to the ground, slipping off of her body and making her really skinny. If one were to look at Alvida they'd see that she now had a perfect figure and not a single ounce of fat but seemed to retain all her strength despite not having any visible muscles. Quickly Luffy produced a mirror from seemingly nowhere and showed Alvida her reflection. Instantly the woman squealed and hugged Luffy before he slipped out of her gasp due to her new Devil Fruit's powers.

"Oh boy do I look amazing! Well brat, a deal's a deal then." She said before telling them to follow her.

She led them to her ship which was much, much larger than Luffy's current ship. It was probably large enough to hold about two hundred and fifty people. It was there that Alvida told her ex-crew that the Alvida Pirates were disbanded and if they wanted to continue then they were to join Luffy. Despite the fact that almost all of the ex-crew members were afraid of Alvida they instantly said yes to join Luffy, primarily because of Alvida's new look. All of them were scrambling to genuinely tell Alvida she was the most beautiful woman they've seen. Luffy chuckled in the background when he saw Alvida smirking at her ex-crew. Shortly after that Luffy had them set sail to Shells Town, having some of the crew pilot Luffy's smaller ship, he didn't want to lose it after all as it was a gift from the village.

"What are you heading there for Cap'n? Shells Town is a Marine Base. Not the best place for a pirate to be." Alvida said, leaning against the rails of the ship.

"Well for one, Coby here told me he wanted to be a Marine, and while that means he'll end up being our enemy he still should get to experience his dream." Luffy said, causing Coby to get stars in his eyes.

"Oh thank you Luffy!" Coby said with a cheer.

"Aw how nice of ya, but what's the second reason?" Alvida said, having mellowed out due to the loss of weight and having people fawning over her genuinely.

"I've heard that the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro is there. I know you're my first mate and all but with my plans to beat my brother in our competition you'll need help, I'm planning on making this a Divisional Crew." Luffy said.

"Brother? Competition?" Alvida asked, confused.

"Oh yeah! I haven't told you guys. My brother's Portgas D. Ace. Me and him are competing against each other to form the best pirate crew." Luffy said, causing the other two to sputter.

"Portgas D. Ace?! Isn't that Fire Fist Ace?! One of Whitebeard's Division Leaders?" Alvida shouted.

"Yup! That's my big brother! Hence why a Divisional Crew. If I'm the leader like Whitebeard then I've totally beat my brother who's just a division leader!" Luffy said.

Luffy was especially proud of his brother though for reaching such fame in three short years. Although that meant he had to train harder to beat him to finding Sabo!

"You keep saying Divisional Crew but what does that mean?" Coby asked.

"I'll explain this Cap'n. A Divisional Crew is a crew that's separated into different divisions based on their specialties. Speaking of said specialties what does that make me?" Alvida asked.

"Ah, you'll be the Heavy Combat Division Leader. From what I can see you're pretty handy with that mace and with your Slip Slip Fruit you'll be even stronger, being able to dance, or slip, around your enemies." Luffy said with a smile.

"Heh, I'll be sure to beat my subordinates into shape! Can't have them looking bad on me." Alvida said with a grin, hefting her mace.

"Great! I'll be asking the crew members over the next week or so on what they want to specialize in. Though since we're short division leaders if they want a certain one other than heavy combat they'll have to train on their own for now." Luffy said.

Alvida nodded with a smile before going back to what she was doing earlier, training with her new abilities. While she was doing this Coby turned to Luffy with a question in his eyes.

"You want to form a Divisional Crew for another reason, don't you?" Coby asked.

"Shishishi, you caught onto that, didn't you?" Luffy laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It helps that I can kind of read people." Coby said.

"Heh, well yeah there's a second reason. Whitebeard was a genius for his idea. I mean your whole crew as your family? That sounds like a wonderful idea, you'd never be lonely ever again. With them specializing in certain things it'd give them something to aim for, to be proud of." Luffy said with a smile.

"You must have been pretty lonely as a kid?" Coby asked.

"Yeah, I mean I had Makino, the bar owner and Shanks but Makino was only one person and Shanks left after a while. Then I guess I had my brothers but I mean, I still felt the fear of being lonely." Luffy said.

When Luffy thought about it, Harry felt pretty lonely too. Having grown up at the Dursley's who didn't really like him and Dudley who kept as many friends away from Harry as possible. So it was pretty understandable that Luffy had the fear of being alone.

"Enough sad talk though! Alvida said it shouldn't take too long to reach Shells Town, about maybe another three hours." Luffy said with a smile, causing Coby to smile too.

Sure enough though they reached Shells Town three hours later. The place _seemed_ like a calm town but Luffy had learned to never judge a place or person by their looks. Luffy had the crewmates restock the ship and get supplies while him, Alvida, and Coby headed out to go learn about where Zoro was being kept.

"Why not that restaurant? They're usually good places to gather information." Alvida said.

"Sure why not, plus it'd be a good idea to get something to eat. I have a feeling we're gonna run into some trouble later." Luffy said.

They made their way into the restaurant which was a really decent place and had great food. The food though brought up something that Luffy really needed to think about.

"Speaking of food, we're gonna have to get a cook. Your ex-crew members are good cooks and all but none of them have the quality that the Chef Division Leader needs to have." Luffy said.

"I guess you're right, but where would we look?" Alvida asked.

"Isn't there a floating ship restaurant filled with pirate chefs?" Coby asked, causing a glint of recognition to flash in Alvida's eyes.

"Ah, you're speaking of Baratie. It'd be a good idea to look there but I don't know if any of them are going to join us." Alvida said.

"That'd be a good idea then." Luffy said.

About twenty minutes later, Luffy decided to speed their information search up.

"Agh, I wonder where they're keeping Roronoa Zoro." Luffy said.

That had an instantaneous reaction as everyone in the restaurant freaked out before they started whispering. Luffy caught snippets of names like "Captain Axe-hand Morgan" and "Helmeppo" and "Marine Main Base", causing him to smile.

"Why are they whispering about Captain Morgan, isn't he the lead Marine here?" Coby asked.

Coby's reaction had the people in the restaurant even more panicked and fearful.

"Why are they afraid of a Marine, aren't they the good guys?" Coby asked, confused.

"Coby, I'm a pirate and I'm not bad am I?" Luffy asked.

"No not at all!" He shouted.

"Then it stands to reason that not all Marines are good then? This Morgan is probably a ruthless person which led the citizens to fear him." Luffy said.

"That's understandable, there's a lot of corruption in the Marine ranks. For every good and honorable Marine, you're bound to find one who will take a bribe to look the other way." Alvida said.

"Well, we should get going then. We know where he is now." Luffy said.

They paid and made their way to the Marine Main base which looked really gaudy, Luffy voicing that opinion.

"Boy does this place look hideous." Luffy said, grimacing at the horrible paint job.

"I agree, these Marines have no sense of beauty." Alvida said.

Luffy then instantly used his arms to pull himself up the gate to look around.

"Luffy! What are you doing?! You'll get caught!" Coby said, panicking.

"Ah, don't sweat it! I'm just looking for Zoro! Oh look I think I see something." Luffy said before pulling himself off and running in a random direction.

Soon enough Luffy stopped at a part of the wall before suddenly three ladders appeared on the wall.

"Wha- where did those come from?!" Coby asked.

Alvida wasn't confused at all because since she was Luffy's First Mate he explained to her his abilities so she wouldn't be confused. Instead she picked a ladder and started climbing. Luffy did the same, causing Coby to reluctantly do the same. Lo and behold in the center of the yard tied to a cross was a green haired man wearing a black bandana, a white shirt, black pants, and a haramaki. The man seemed to noticed them as he spoke to them.

"Hey, you there. Could you come untie these ropes? I'll catch a fugitive for you and give you the bounty." Zoro said.

"You're not going to really do that right Luffy?" Coby asked, turning his head towards where Luffy was before seeing he wasn't there.

Coby whipped his heard towards Zoro and saw that Luffy was heading towards Zoro.

"What are you doing Luffy?!" Coby shouted, causing Alvida to chuckle at Coby's reaction.

"Hey Roronoa Zoro. I'll let you go and find a way to retrieve your swords if you join my pirate crew as my other First Mate and Swordsman Division Leader!" Luffy said with his wide smile.

"That's blackmail!" Zoro shouted.

"Yeah but it'll be great!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Ah, what the hell, I don't think that Helmeppo brat will keep his promise. Fine I'll be part of your crew." Zoro said.

"Great!" Luffy said with a smile.

The Elder Wand slipped into his hand and he muttered a " _Relashio_ " twice, causing the rope chaining Zoro's hands to the cross to snap and retract. Zoro fell to the ground, rubbing his wrists before getting up.

"Huh, well that was interesting." Zoro muttered.

"So, what was that promise you were talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Oh that? I had killed Helmeppo's, that's the brat of the Captain here, pet wolf who kept scaring the citizens and almost attacked a little girl. So Helmeppo had me arrested but promised that if I survived for a month without food that he'd release me. But knowing him he probably never meant to keep it." Zoro said.

There were three thuds behind them, causing them to turn around and see Coby and Alvida getting down and joining them, Alvida helping a little girl over the wall.

"Brother! You've escaped!" The little girl said.

"It's you, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"I was bringing you food, you hadn't eaten in nine days." The girl said.

"So you were going to assist a known criminal? And you people let him out! I'll have my father execute you!" A whiny-spoiled sounding voice came from to their left.

It was a spoiled looking brat with curly blond hair. Luffy assumed this was Helmeppo, he looked spoiled enough for a Marine brat.

"You must be Helmeppo. Is it true you weren't going to release Zoro here if he made to a month?" Luffy asked.

"Ha! Not at all! He was going to be executed in three days!" Helmeppo said with a sneer.

"You little brat!" Zoro yelled.

"Kill them!" Helmeppo ordered, causing the marines with Helmeppo to start shooting at them.

Instantly Luffy jumped in front of everyone and expanded himself using his rubber powers. As soon as the bullets hit Luffy they rebounded, bouncing off of the rubber-like flesh.

"W-what are you?" Zoror muttered behind him.

"I'm a Rubber Man! Of course I'm also a Death Human but I'll explain that later. Now, Alvida would you kindly fend off these Marines? I have business with Helmeppo here." Luffy said.

"It'd be my pleasure, Cap'n." Alvida said with a smirk as she hefted up her mace.

As Alvida started to slip and slide around her enemies Luffy ran and grabbed Helmeppo before running off with him.

"I'm so sorry but I need to borrow you." Luffy said with a smirk as he ran off into the base.

"What are doing?!" Helmeppo yelled, flailing as Luffy dragged him through the base.

Suddenly as they were heading through the base they blindsided a large man who seemed to have an ax for a hand but Luffy didn't stop and continued to run.

"T-t-that was my father! RUN FASTER IDIOT!" Helmeppo yelled, no longer struggling.

"… Why are you willingly coming with me now?" Luffy asked, curious.

"My father is a cruel man damnit! Now that you've ran into him, while holding me, he'll kill us both!" Helmeppo yelled.

"Alright then, so uh so I can save your ass where are Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked.

"They're in my room! Down that hall!" Helmeppo shouted.

Sure enough Luffy ran down the hall and into a room Helmeppo pointed to and there they were, three swords on the wall like a trophy. Quickly Luffy grabbed them and looked out the window, surprised by the fact that the courtyard that everyone else was in was right outside the window. So that being said, Luffy grabbed Helmeppo tightly and jumped out the window with the swords as well.

"AAAAAAAH!" Helmeppo screamed, causing everyone to look at them.

Luffy scanned the courtyard and saw all the Marines unconscious with Alvida smirking happily.

"Yo, Co-First Mate Zoro! I got your swords right here. You might want to get ready cause we're about to have company." Luffy said, throwing them to Zoro who grabbed all three.

"What did you do Cap'n?" Alvida said, feeling something ominous in those words.

"I may have clotheslined Captain Morgan on my way here." Luffy said sheepishly.

"You what?!" Coby shouted.

"Eh, Well may as well get it over now. I didn't think we'd get off this island without any trouble anyways." Alvida said.

"Surround the base! Don't let that Straw Hat kid escape!" A gruff voice yelled, followed by the sound of people moving.

They turned towards the voice and saw Captain Morgan and a bunch of Marines aiming guns at them.

"This again?" Luffy asked, sighing.

"Kill the intruders!" Morgan yelled.

Once again the Marines shot at the group and once again Luffy reflected the bullets, causing the Marines to dive out of the way.

"You must be one of those people who've eaten a Devil Fruit." Morgan said, scoffing.

"He's eaten one of the ocean's treasures?!" Shouted one of the Marines, the others looking nervous.

"What are you standing there for?! Get them!" Morgan yelled.

They all looked unsure until one of them pulled out their sword, causing the others to do the same.

"If he can't be harmed by bullets then we'll just cut him!" One said as they all charged at Luffy.

Suddenly they were all stopped by Zoro who blocked all of their swords with his three swords; one in each hand and one in his mouth.

"All of you better not move or I'll kill you." Zoro said, causing all of the Marines to sweat nervously.

"Ooh! That's so cool!" Luffy said excitedly, Alvida nodding.

"My goal is to be the greatest swordsman in the world! So I guess it'd make sense for me to join the man who's goal it is to be the greatest pirate in the world." Zoro said.

"Shishishi! That's a great goal! If you couldn't even manage that then I'd be embarrassed, of course I'd help you though!" Luffy said laughing, causing Zoro to laugh as well.

"What are you guys doing just standing there! Kill them!" Morgan shouted, a tic on his forehead.

"Hey Zoro! Duck!" Luffy yelled as he took a ready stance.

"What for?!" Zoro yelled as he started to duck.

"Gomu Gomu…." Luffy start as he brought his leg back.

"LEG SWEEP!" He yelled as he swung his leg, it stretching and mowing down all the Marines surrounding Zoro.

"Gah! We can't beat them!" One marine said.

"Whoever said that I order you to kill yourself!" Morgan yelled, causing Luffy and his friends to grimace in disgust.

The Marines started to raise their guns to shoot themselves but Alvida stopped them by sliding over to them and knocking them out. Luffy at the same time charged at Morgan.

"People like you have no right to lead others!" Luffy yelled, punching the man in the face, causing him to fly into the nearby fence.

"You brat! You have no status! You have no right to talk to me like that for I am Marine Captain Morgan!" Morgan shouted.

"Well hello there I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you, not really." Luffy said.

"You brat! Go to hell!" Morgan said, swinging his axe hand.

Luffy skillfully dodged it, although skill wasn't really needed when the man was so slow. He then followed up by swinging his leg at the man, sending him flying again.

"Really? That's it? Seriously this is all it takes to be a Marine Captain? What the hell did you do to gain this rank?" Luffy asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I beat the Captain of the Black Cats, Kuro! I have earned my rank you brat!" The man shouted, swinging his axe again at Luffy who dodged once more.

"That has got to be a lie, judging by the required amount of effort to reach Marine Captain on training alone that Captain had to be real strong. And I'm sorry but you don't reach that required strength." Luffy said, punching the man again.

"Wait! Don't hit him again or I'll shoot your little friend." Helmeppo yelled, holding a gun to Coby's head.

Luffy sighed, rolling his eyes, holding a hand out to Helmeppo.

"Accio Gun" Luffy said in a deadpan tone.

Suddenly the gun flew to Luffy's hand, shocking Helmeppo. Behind Luffy however, Morgan was about to cleave Luffy in two with his axe but suddenly he was knocked unconscious.

"Ah, just in time Zoro." Luffy said with a smile.

"Leave it to me Captain." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Th-The Captain's been defeated!" A Marine said.

"Are you gonna try to arrest us now?" Alvida asked, getting ready for a fight.

"WE'RE FREE!" "We're out of Morgan's control!" "Victory!" Shouted the Marines, throwing their weapons in the air.

"… They must have really hated Morgan." Luffy said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, to have that kind of reaction, but hey you freed a town and Marines!" Coby said.

Suddenly Zoro passed out, Luffy assumed from not having eaten in nine days. So the little girl took them to her house where her mother gladly fed them all.

"Woo! Eating after nine days is so fulfilling!" Zoro said with a sigh.

"You do realize that means you wouldn't have survived for a month." Luffy said, chewing on a piece of meat.

"Ah hush you! You're eating more than I am, yet you're so scrawny." Zoro said.

"Hey, even I can't help eating a lot! This is really good food." Alvida said, enjoying her bowl of rice.

"I'm sorry we're eating a lot." Coby said, bowing to the woman.

"I don't mind, you saved us after all!" The woman said with a smile.

"Brother! You're so strong!" The little girl said to Luffy.

"Yup yup! I've gotta be strong if I plan to be Pirate King!" Luffy said.

"Speaking of Pirate King, what are you next plans?" Zoro asked.

"Uh, long term the Grand Line and then the New World. Short term? I heard about a town called Orange Town where my friend Shanks' old buddy Buggy is holding up." Luffy said.

"WHAT?! You're going to the Grand Line?! But you wont be able to survive there! The strongest pirates are there!" Coby shouted.

"Eh, if we're aiming for One Piece it wouldn't hurt to head there, since well, it is in the Grand Line." Zoro said.

"You're still saying that?!" Coby asked.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like you're coming." Zoro said.

"Yeah but even though I'm not coming I can still be worried." Coby said with a sigh.

Luffy smiled at Coby and patted him on the back. The kid worrying about them was nice and made Luffy feel warm inside. But of course he had no need to worry, Luffy was planning to become the strongest there is.

"Don't worry! We're friends! Friends trust in each other, right?" Luffy asked, causing Coby to blush.

"I've never had friends before. When I was younger people would pick on me a lot. But you three have taught me to be stronger and live by my dream!" Coby said.

"Yeah, why do you think we're heading to the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"Mhm Cap'n here can't become Pirate King without reaching One Piece." Alvida said.

"I guess I understand then." Coby said, before being tapped on the forehead by Zoro.

"Still you should worry about yourself first. Even though you were a cabin boy for Alvida here they'd still consider you a Pirate. Don't underestimate the Marines' ability to dig up information." Zoro said.

A voice rang out by the door shortly after that.

"Excuse me! We are wondering if you really are pirates." The Marine leading the others said.

"Yeah! I got my two First Mates here." Luffy said.

"I see, even though you guys are pirates, you actually saved this town and the base and for that we are grateful but we need you to leave this town." The man said.

"Hmm, okay then we'll leave. Thanks for the meal mam." Luffy said, getting up with the others.

"Aren't you with them boy?" The man asked, causing Luffy to answer.

"He was but only to join the Marines. He was a cabin boy but… yeah." Luffy said.

"If that's so then he won't be able to join the Marines, policies of course." The man said, causing Coby to panic.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem really, Gramps should be able to clear everything up." Luffy said.

"Gramps?" Alvida asked.

"Yeah, I'm the grandson of Monkey D. Garp. He'll vouch for the boy." Luffy said.

"W-wait what did you say your name was?" The Marine asked.

"I didn't, but my name anyways is Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said before walking out of the room, hearing the Marine accept Coby into the Marines under probation and then fully after checking with Garp.

"Hey, who's Monkey D. Garp and why are they falling all over each other about that?" Zoro asked.

"Monkey D. Garp's one of the Vice Admirals and considered the Hero of the Marines." Alvida said.

"Yeah, he got that title from capturing the Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger." Luffy said, shocking the other two.

Soon enough they reached their ships where everyone was waiting for them. The crew waved at them with a smile.

"Big Brother! Big Sister! You're back!" One of the crew members said, causing both Alvida and Luffy to raise an eyebrow.

"Big Sister?" Alvida asked.

"Yeah we overheard Big Brother here talking about how he thinks of his crew as his family and figured what best then being brothers and sisters? Captain and his commanders are the older siblings while we're the younger ones!" The crew member said with a smile.

"Shishishishi! I like that! Big Brother Luffy, Big Sister Alvida, and Big Brother Zoro! They have a nice ring to it." Luffy said, laughing.

Alvida smiled and nodded as did Zoro.

"One big family, it's a great idea. Especially considering you're too young for us to be your 'children'." Alvida said, thinking of how Whitebeard treated his crew.

"Eh, I like siblings better! You can play around and have fun with them but as a father you have to discipline them and be responsible!" Luffy said.

It also didn't help that Harry had wanted a big family and never had any kids in his life. Plus Harry had never been sure that he'd be a good father if he even had kids.

"I guess that's a nice way to put it, Captain." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Anyways! Onward to Orange Island!" Luffy said, pointing in the direction he knew it to be.

 **Alright, another chapter posted! Thanks for reading, if your still with us, and if not, I'm sorry to not be able to hold your attention. Please review with what you might like to happen because** _ **despite**_ **the fact that I've already written eleven more chapters I can still change some things. I do appreciate being given input as long as it's not rude.**


	3. Buggy Baseball! Enter: Nami!

**Welcome to the third Chapter of Death's Gift to His Master! Recently I've been working on getting To Save A Brother's Life up to the amount of chapters this one has which is currently thirteen of em. Brother's Life is up to six right now and today I'll be working on seven and eight possibly, depends on how giving my ideas want to be today. I had another story in the works, an AceLu where Luffy manages to save Ace at Marineford, but I kinda stopped mid scene at the fifth chapter because the smut scene didn't seem I unno good? But I'll probably continue that later. That one won't get posted till it's at thirteen chapters. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or HP, If I owned OP then Ace would have never died.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

On their way to Orange Town, Luffy gathered Alvida and Zoro in the ship's conference room for a meeting.

"Alright, first meeting of the Straw Hat Family begin!" Luffy said eagerly.

"Straw Hat Family, Cap'n?" Alvida said, amused.

"Hey, it's a great name! Plus most if not all crews are named after their Captain's epithet right? Plus we're a family aren't we?" Luffy said with a smile.

"I guess we are. You know that day I never thought I'd end up with a family after all was said and done. You're a weird pirate, but that's not bad." Zoro said.

"Anyways, what's the first order of business Cap'n?" Alvida asked.

"Oh yeah, first order of business! It considers your training!" Luffy said.

"Our training?" Zoro said, curious.

"Yeah, we all gotta get stronger, right? Everyone's going to be a lot more powerful than we are now in the Grand Line." Luffy replied.

"I guess that's true, but aren't we supposed to train on our own?" Alvida asked.

"Not at all! We're a family so we help each other train! Plus I got a training regimen for all of you. It's called Monkey D. Garp's Training of Hell regimen." Luffy said with a wide smile, causing Alvida and Zoro to back away nervously.

"Training of Hell… I'm afraid to ask but what is it?" Alvida asked.

"It's a regimen designed by my Gramps to increase a person's strength and speed! In fact, before we left I bought the items required for training." Luffy said before dropping something really heavy on the table.

What that something turned out to be was a bundle of training weights ranging from five pounds each to fifty pounds each.

"… Weights?" was Zoro's comment.

"Yup! You're to wear them every hour and every second of the day. When the weight becomes normal to you and you don't have to put in effort to move you up the weights by five pounds. There's one for each of your arms and each of your legs." Luffy said.

"Why aren't you wearing them?" Alvida asked, narrowing her eyes at Luffy's lack of weights on him.

"Shishishi. Gramps tried it with me but my Rubber Man qualities didn't help it at all. Whenever I wore them it'd make me stretch by default because it'd be pulling on my arms and legs. So he tried something different which involved carrying a lot of things." Luffy said.

"Ah, that makes sense I guess." Zoro said.

The next thing Luffy pulled out was a giant bag of rocks. That made the two look questioningly at him as they had no clue as to why he would need a giant bag of rocks for their training.

"What are those rocks for?" Zoro asked.

"Observation Haki training." Luffy said.

"…Explain it to us as if we don't know what Haki is." Alvida said, though she actually didn't know what it is.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that most people outside of the Grand Line don't know what Haki is. Let's see if I can remember the explanation that Gramps gave me… Haki is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation". Those are the three types of Haki known as "Observation Haki", "Armament Haki", and "Conqueror's Haki". However, only two of the Haki's are available to everyone." Luffy said.

"Why are only two available to everyone?" Alvida asked.

"Well, nobody knows to be honest but the common belief is that the third one, Conqueror's Haki is only available to those who are fit to be king. Ironically enough I can use Conqueror's Haki, not well enough to consciously use it yet but still." Luffy said.

"Why haven't you trained to use it?" Zoro asked.

"Well, it's because to learn Conqueror's Haki comfortably you have to have someone who can use it teach you, and the only person who could use it well enough that I knew left before I found out I could use it. Also, I can't use Armament Haki yet because Gramps toldl me I wasn't exactly ready to use it as you have to be at least sixteen or seventeen to use it as your body is still developing prior to that and it's dangerous to use Armament while your body is developing." Luffy said.

"Ah, so what does each of the Haki's do?" Zoro asked.

"Well, first is the one I'm teaching you, Observation Haki. Observation Haki is the Haki of Presence. It allows you to sense people's life force and their strength as well as to an extent predict how a person's going to attack you. In short it teaches you to dodge and tell where people are." Luffy said.

"That… sounds really useful. Why doesn't everyone learn it?" Alvida asked.

"Because, most of the time Observation Haki is unlocked when you're in a do or die situation. But the way I'm training you you're going to unlock it by necessity of not wanting to feel pain. Also Observation Haki isn't perfect. If you don't have the needed speed to dodge, then you're still going to get hit." Luffy said.

"Ouch, we're going to be bruising, aren't we?" Zoro asked.

"Yup. Anyways, the second Haki, Armament Haki, is the Haki of Fighting Spirit. Using it allows you to strengthen your body to withstand damage or to deal a lot more damage than normal. Telltale signs of someone using Armament Haki is usually the blackening of skin. Lastly is the third Haki, Conqueror's Haki, is the Haki of Intimidation. Using it allows one to enforce your will on another being. This can lead to straight out knocking out a person or even killing them if they're really weak-willed. It can also be used to tame beasts. Advanced users of it can single out people to knock out rather than inexperienced users who affect everyone." Luffy said.

"Wow, that's something there. How does someone who has potential for that skill even unlock it?" Zoro asked, knowing that something like that had to have a catch.

"Yes, to unlock Conqueror's Haki you have to face desperation or fear of the highest quality or determination to face the depths of hell and move on. I unlocked mine when me and my brothers were attacked by pirates and it seemed like we were going to die. Anyways… are you ready to get started?" Luffy asked.

With a sigh of resignation Alvida and Luffy nodded. From there it was hell for Alvida and Zoro. Luffy had them wear the weights and attempt to dodge the rocks using their budding Observation Haki. Let's just say they ended up with a lot of bruises that were treated by their fledgling doctors. Thankfully, at least for Alvida and Zoro, they reached Orange Town within the week. When they got to the town they had anchored their ships on the other side of the town, away from where Buggy's ship was as to not get shot down by it.

"Zoro, you're staying on the ship to watch over everyone." Luffy said.

"What for?" Zoro asked a bit miffed.

"Because, Buggy has the power of a Devil Fruit that allows him to section parts of his body so your sword technique will be useless against him. Also, it's just in case someone decides to attempt to attack the ship." Luffy said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Just don't have too much fun without me." Zoro said.

From there Luffy and Alvida made their way off the ship and into the streets. What they found entirely odd about the place though was that it was completely empty and devoid of people.

"Ugh, Buggy must have taken over the town. Shanks did say Buggy was always overzealous." Luffy groaned.

"So.. what are we going to do then?" Alvida asked.

"I guess just keep looking around until we find someone I guess." Luffy said.

Sure enough they found someone but she was running away from a group of pirates with what seemed to be a map in hand. She however stopped in front of the two and smiled mischievously at them.

"Hey Bosses! Thank god you came here to save me!" She said before running off.

"Is that true? Are you this girl's bosses?" The men asked.

Luffy and Alvida looked at each other before nodding and then swinging their weapon of choice at the men, knocking them out.

"Wow, you guys are really strong! Thanks for saving me there." The girl said, sitting on the roof of one of the buildings.

The girl then led them to the inside of one of the houses.

"The name's Nami, Pirate Treasure Thief!" Nami said, introducing herself.

"Ah, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is Alvida." Luffy said.

"Mhm! Hey want to team up together! We could get a lot of treasure that way." Nami said.

"I'm not exactly sure if that'd work… Hey are you a navigator?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah! I'm really good at it too, I can predict weather by reading the environment." Nami said.

"That's perfect then! I want you to join my crew as my Navigator and Navigation Division Commander!" Luffy said.

"Wait! You're pirates?!" Nami said.

"Yeah, but we're not like Buggy and his crew. Just a few days we freed a town from an oppressive Marine Captain who randomly executed people." Luffy said.

"Hmm. You may say that but I really hate pirates. There are only two things I really like, Money and Tangerines!" Nami said.

"How about this! We'll prove we're not like the horrible pirates you seem to think of by saving this village from Buggy!" Luffy said.

"Hah. If you do that then I'll definitely join your crew!" Nami said, not really believing they could do it.

"Shake on it then and say it formally." Luffy said, planning something.

"Uh.. okay?" Nami said confused.

Nami grasped a hold of Luffy's hand and firmly shook it but Luffy kept a hold until she said her promise.

"I Nami, vow to join Monkey D. Luffy's crew if he and Alvida save Orange Town from Buggy." Nami said.

Suddenly after that green chain like smoke appeared on Luffy's and Nami's arms, binding them together tightly before disappearing quickly after.

"W-what was that?!" Nami asked, panicking.

"Ah, that was what I like to call an Unbreakable Vow." Luffy said.

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?" Nami asked, not liking the sound of it.

"It basically makes it so that you can't renege on your deal. If you attempt to it will put you in pain until you go forward with the deal. The pain starts out small but as you further refuse it gets bigger." Luffy said.

"…. Didn't think you'd have insurance for something like that and how the hell did that even happen?" Nami asked.

"That's a secret~ I'm not telling you until you join my crew! Now where is Buggy located at?" Luffy asked.

"He's at the bar in town." Nami said.

And with that they made their way to the bar where Luffy pulled all three of them up to the roof with his rubber powers, shocking Nami once again.

"Yo Buggy! I'm here to evict you from this town!" Luffy said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Who the hell are you brat?!" A clown faced man yelled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice ta meet ya!" Luffy said.

"Ugh, get him boys." Buggy said, waving his hand, not even bothering get up.

"Alvida I bet I can beat more than you!" Luffy said.

"Hah, we'll see Cap'n." She said.

With that they charged forward, swinging their mace and fists, beating on Buggy's crew members. It was pathetically easy to knock them out, as if they were all simply just cannon fodder, pun not intended. After knocking most of them out there were really only two left plus Buggy. One of the two was sitting on a giant lion and had a weird hairdo that made it look like he had a mane of fur. The other was a weirdo sitting on a unicycle with two swords in hand.

"Ugh… Shanks was right, you take the clown theme way too far." Luffy said, facepalming.

"So you know that bastard Shanks? Did he send you after me?" Buggy asked.

"Yeah I know him! He gave me this hat. And no, he didn't send me after you. If he wanted to fight you he'd come after you himself." Luffy said.

"I thought that hat looked familiar. Mohji, take care of the brat." Buggy said.

"My pleasure, captain." The man on the lion said.

Mohji charged forward on the lion which then jumped, mouth wide open and ready to eat Luffy.

"Oh no you don't I'm not becoming food for something again." Luffy said before spinning his arm and releasing the tension on the lion.

Said attack sent the lion and the tamer flying into and through the wall, landing them in the ocean behind the bar.

"Next please?" Luffy said.

"Cabaji! Kill the brats!" Buggy yelled, getting mad.

This time Alvida stepped forward, brandishing her mace.

"I got this one Cap'n." She said.

"Go for it." Luffy said with a smile.

Alvida calmly walked forward and readied herself with her limited Observation Haki training.

"Alvida? Would you be Alvida the Iron Club? You look a lot different than your wanted poster but nevertheless it'll be a wonderful payday for me." Cabaji said before wheeling forward on his unicycle.

Cabaji wheeled forward and started swinging his swords at Alvida. However, what shocked him was when she managed to dodge every single swing just barely. This just made the man mad and blow fire in her face. Quickly before she could get severely burned she slipped into the splits before swinging her mace into the man's unicycle. The man had to wheel back fast so as to not get the unicycle smashed to pieces. Of course that didn't help at all as Alvida was quickly back on her feet and swung her mace at the man who was now on the defensive.

"Gah! This is so frustra-" The man started before the mace slammed into his head, knocking him out.

"Seriously, that's all you got?" Luffy asked.

"AGH! Take this Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy yelled, launching his fist off his body with a dagger in hand.

Luffy simply jumped to dodge it however Buggy then threw multiple daggers at Luffy while he was mid air. To combat this Luffy grabbed ahold of one of the support poles on the roof and yanked himself towards it, dodging it. Then using the momentum he gained from the launch, he spun around on the pole and launched himself at Buggy.

"AH! Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy yelled, scattering his body parts.

Luffy however didn't lose his flow and instead grabbed one of the scattered body parts which just so happened to be one of Buggy's hands. He then smiled and turned to Alvida.

"Hey Alvida, wanna play some baseball?" Luffy asked, causing her to smirk.

"Why not, we have some time." She said, readying her mace.

"W-w-what are you doing with my hand?!" Buggy yelled, panicking, rushing his head towards Luffy.

However Buggy was too late as Luffy launched the hand at Alvida who swung and hit the hand with her mace. That resulted in Buggy yelping in pain and the hand going flying off the roof and far away from them. As it was flying it suddenly fell to the ground, as if it couldn't float anymore.

"Aha! You have a limit of 200 meters!" Luffy said, causing Buggy to pale as Luffy picked up the other hand and launched it at Alvida who once again hit it out of range.

"Stop launching my body parts away!" Buggy whined, which had no effect as Luffy then proceeded to launch the man's feet at Alivda who again hit them out of range.

"Now for the last part…" Luffy said before picking up Buggy's head which had attached itself back to its body.

Luffy then flung Buggy at Alvida who had a scary glint in her eyes.

"Let's go for a homerun!" She shouted as she swung the mace, launching Buggy out to sea.

"NOOOOOO!" Buggy yelled as he disappeared into the distance.

After Buggy disappeared there was a gasp behind them. They turned and saw it was Nami who seemingly now had two bags of treasure in her arms. She seemed utterly surprised at them.

"You guys actually beat him… wow. I actually didn't expect this." Nami said, looking a bit nervous.

"He wasn't that hard to beat. Although it may have to do with the fact that he dumbly separated all his body parts." Alvida said.

"There is that…" Luffy said before turning to Nami with a giant smile.

"You're one of us now Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"Uh… I won't be able to join you! Not that I don't want to but I'm trapped in another crew!" Nami said, wincing after the first sentence.

"Hmm.. how about you come back to our ship and explain. We might be able to help you." Luffy said.

With that they made their way back to the ship. On the way there though they spotted a dog sitting guard in front of what seemed to be a pet food store. Luffy stopped before the dog, squatted and began to pet the dog.

"You leave Shushu alone!" A male voice yelled.

They turned around and found a man wearing armor glaring at them.

"Aw but I just wanna pet him." Luffy said.

"Who are you?" Alvida asked, considering her captain was distracted at the moment.

"I'm the Chief of this village! Are you with Buggy?" The man asked.

"Ah, no we just expelled Buggy from your village so you guys are free now." Alvida said, causing him to freeze.

"Wait.. you freed us from that pirate?" The man asked.

"Yup! Although.. if you see any hands or feet lying around, tie them up and keep an eye on them." Luffy said, no longer distracted by the dog, having gotten his fill of petting it.

"… That's an odd request." The man said, sweatdropping.

"There's actually a reason for it. They're Buggy's body parts. He can separate them at will but he can only control them at a certain distance. So at some point he'll come back for them. When he does just blackmail him for them back to stay away from you guys." Luffy said.

"Ah…. Okay then. We must repay you somehow though..." The man said.

"Well, we need someone to see if our ships need repairs, and maybe a restock of some of our supplies, although we can get those at our next stop, Syrup Village." Luffy said.

"Syrup Village? That's a quiet little town, why are you heading there?" The chief asked.

"Well, the son of my friend Shanks' Sniper is there and I wanna recruit him. Yasopp told me that he taught his son Usopp everything he knew." Luffy said.

"That's actually a good idea, we do need more ranged fighters." Alvida commented.

After that they departed to the ship where as promised by the chief they were met with Shipwrights to help repair the ship. Thank the Blue they did because it turned out that both ships were slowly accumulating damage from their trips so it was great that they repaired everything. While that was happening Luffy had everyone meet in the conference room so Nami could explain everything.

"I can't join you guys because I'm forcibly part of the Arlong Pirates. I joined so I could buy my village, Cocoyashi Village that is." Nami said.

"Arlong Pirates? I've heard of Arlong from Gramps, he said the fishman's a cruel person who hates humans. I'm actually shocked that he would allow you on his crew." Luffy said.

"Well, he let me on because I'm really good at making maps and navigating… But now you see why I can't join." She said.

"Nah! You can still join! We'll just free you and your village from Arlong's control! It's that easy." Luffy said.

"But Arlong's really strong! He's a fishman for Blue's sake! That makes him ten times stronger than a human!" Nami shouted.

"I don't care! You're part of our crew now which means you're family now! And family helps each other!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, leave it to us sis." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Yeah, leave it to your brothers and sisters to take care of this for you." Alvida said, putting a hand on Nami's shoulder.

Slowly but surely a smile grew on Nami's face and a tear ran down her cheek.

"T-thanks everyone… Really, thank you." Nami said.

"No problem! Now, first of all, I've decided to make you the Commander of two divisions." Luffy said.

"Wait what? Why?" Nami asked, now confused.

"Yeah why does she get to lead two?!" Zoro said, a bit jealous.

"Well, because for one, she's the best person for the second Command spot and I doubt we'll run into many people with aptitude for it. She's going to be the Commander of the Finance and the Navigation Divisions." Luffy said.

"Finance division? I get to keep track of all the money?! Cool!" Nami shouted, making Luffy think he saw Belly signs in her eyes.

"I.. uh guess she is good for that spot. She doesn't seem like the person to let us overspend." Zoro relented.

"Second topic, it'll be a tiny bit before we go rescue your village from Arlong. This is for two reasons. One, we have two stops to make before Cocoyashi Village and two, we need to train you up so you can fight alongside us. I mean, I'm sure you'd want to mete out some of your own punishment onto Arlong." Luffy said.

"Fight? B-but I don't have a specialty like you guys. I can't wield heavy weapons or swords." Nami said.

"Au contraire, you can predict the weather therefore I have the perfect gift for you." Luffy said, taking off his necklace and setting it on the table before enlarging the chest.

"You're giving her a Devil Fruit Cap'n?" Alvida asked.

"Yup, this one's perfect for her." Luffy said as he opened up the chest and pulled a fruit out.

The Devil Fruit had a cloud like shape to it and was completely grayish-black except for the patterns that seemed to be rain, snow, and lightning.

"Say hello to the Devil Fruit of Class Logia, the Ten Ten No Mi, or simply the Weather Fruit. Eating this fruit will allow you to control and change the weather as well as transform into a storm cloud. This fruit will make you a Weather or Storm Human. Now be warned, your ice attacks will not be stronger than someone who ate the Ice Logia Fruit but will be stronger than someone who ate the Lightning Logia Fruit." Luffy said.

"I guess that would make sense, the strongest ice is formed on land rather than in the sky and the other way around for lightning." Nami said offhandedly as Luffy handed her the fruit.

"Well down the hatch it goes!" Nami said as she ate the Devil Fruit, grimacing at the disgusting taste.

"Ugh that tasted horrible!" Nami said.

"Yeah but bad taste is a nice price to pay in exchange for being able to protect yourself and others." Luffy said.

Suddenly Nami gasped and looked around.

"What is it sis?" Alvida asked.

"I… I can sense the weather in the sky. It feels so warm and nice…. I feel like I can change the weather to anything I want." She said with a content sigh.

"Great! That means it worked! Although I'd advise you against doing that, we do like this calm weather sis." Luffy said.

"Oh don't worry, I like this weather too. I'm keeping it like this for now." Nami said.

"Cool! Now let's see.. Hey guys, what weapon do you think would suit her?" Luffy said.

It was actually Nami who spoke up instead of Alvida and Zoro.

"I can use a bo-staff actually." Nami offered.

"Hmm, I think we have a bo-staff in storage." Alvida said.

"Good, then we can get started on your training!" Luffy said with a smile as Alvida and Zoro paled, which Nami noticed.

"G-guys why are you paling? GUYS?!" Nami yelled in a panic.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The Ten Ten No Mi is a fruit I created and I'll end up mentioning later in To Save a Brother's Life. If you're wondering why Luffy has a lot of Devil Fruits, most if not all of it is because people don't believe in Devil Fruits in the East Blue, key in note Nami. So if they see a strange fruit they either ignore it or think it's worthless. Also you can chock it up to Luffy's supernatural luck. And don't worry all the Straw Hats wont be Devil Fruit Users. It's the one thing I wont do because it's dumb. YES I'M CALLING YOU AND YOUR GIFTER ARMY OUT KAIDO.**


	4. Bad Kitty! Enter: Kaya and Usopp!

**Alright, welcome to the fourth chapter of Death's Gift! So far I still only have thirteen total chapters ready, but that's cause I'm working on two other OP stories but given my tendency to wander between those two stories I'll probably end up writing more. That's To Save A Brother's Life and actually a story that's not the OP Time Travel one, but rather a OP/HP that takes place in HP Universe. It's a Luffy reincarnates into Harry, a reverse of this story, but it starts when he's a baby. Others will reincarnate too and it'll more than likely be AceLu. Anyhow, in this chapter it covers Syrup Village and Usopp, as a fair warning you'll find out exactly how many Devil Fruits Luffy has/had in that box. While it seems like a lot I am not making everyone Luffy recruits a Devil Fruit user, in fact by chapter 13 it's only really unbalanced by one person and that's Robin. I already have a pretty steady recruiting plan of who's joining and who's not but suggestions would be nice. Also, before anyone asks or wonders, Harry's memories start coming in, visibly, around the next chapter but don't** _ **really**_ **come in until Loguetown. Onwards with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP nor OP**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

The four days that it took them to reach Syrup Village was utter hell for Nami. Before joining the Straw Hats, she hadn't really trained that much, relying purely on her skills as a thief to get by. Now, she was forced to wear weights on her arms and legs, dodge rocks, AND tell the minute changes in the weather all at the same time! Granted even with such little time she was seeing the improvement. For one, she had a lot of energy now and it took a lot more to tire her out than it used to. Second, she was slowly being able to dodge the rocks being thrown at her. Sure, she still got hit like eighty percent of the time but the other twenty percent she could dodge using her Haki. Lastly, she was slowly getting a grasp of her powers because as Luffy said, if you know the weather then you know your powers.

Of course, other than that training there was one other training that Luffy was forcing her to go under. Although she guessed that on the plus side Alvida and Luffy were training with her in it as well. Luffy was having them and him train in water using what he called _Aguamenti_. Now one may wonder why water since as Devil Fruit users they couldn't even move in water. Well, Luffy had theorized that the reason they couldn't move in water was because their Devil Fruits put them under the weight of the ocean. Of course, Nami at first disbelieved that notion… until they were slowly able to move their arms, if barely. So Nami guessed that the training was working but boy was she thankful that she could take baths. By now she understood that she only lost her powers in bodies of moving water, like lakes, oceans, rivers, and the such and also only if it went above her knees. Losing the ability to take a nice hot bath would have devastated her. During one of the every other day meetings Zoro decided to ask a question.

"Hey Captain, what other Devil Fruits do you actually have?" Zoro asked.

"Sheesh, you don't have to keep calling me Captain, Luffy's fine." Luffy said with a groan.

"I call you Cap'n cause it's fun to say." Alvida commented.

Luffy then took out the box that held the fruits in them and opened it up. Inside were two more fruits, which shocked the others.

"… How the hell did you get that many fruits? You had like four!" Alvida asked, confused.

"Shishishi, well actually, two of them I found on my island, that'd be the Sube Sube No Mi and the Ten Ten no Mi." Luffy started out.

Next he pulled out a white fruit that had splotches of rainbow colors as well as a silver looking fruit that seemed as if it was really hard.

"These two I liberated from pirates who assaulted me and my brothers who didn't even know they were Devil Fruits. This rainbow colored one is the Nuru Nuru no Mi or the Paint Fruit. This fruit is a Logia-Class fruit that allows one to become a Paint Human. With it they can control paint and become paint at will. This silver one is the Tekkou Tekkou No Mi or the Steel Fruit. It is a Paramecia Class Fruit that allows one to become a Steel Human. With it one can turn one's body into any kind of steel, and no Zoro that doesn't mean they can turn they body into blades, that's the Supa Supa No Mi." Luffy said, saying the last part before Zoro could even say anything.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Zoro protested.

"That's a lie and you know it." Alvida said with a chuckle, causing Zoro to glare at her.

"By the way Luffy, how do you even know what each Fruit is without using them?" Nami asked.

"Well my friend Shanks gave me an encyclopedia on Devil Fruits and since they've existed for as long as anyone can tell almost all of them are in here." Luffy said.

"That's.. an interesting book can I see it sometime later?" Nami asked.

"Sure, why not. I've already read through it a dozen times." Luffy said.

Soon enough though they managed to reach Syrup Village which was in the Gecko Islands. Syrup Village was a quiet little place that only had two ways to even get into the place as it was completely and utterly bordered by cliffs. So, you could only enter the Village via the North or South ends of the village. So they decided to get off on a skiff and make their way to the South End. The rest of the crew would hide the ship in one of the tiny caves under the cliffs and wait for Luffy or one of the others to call them to pick them up via Den Den Mushi. Boy was Luffy thankful that Orange Town had a few of em.

When they landed on the beach shore they were halted by a male voice. They turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a man with sharpshooter goggles and had a very long nose.

"Stop! I am the great pirate fleet leader Usopp! I am the leader of this village's security for they call me Captain Usopp! It's best if you don't attack this village because my eighty million men won't forgive you." Usopp said.

"…. You really need to work on your lies. Your father lies much better." Luffy said in a deadpan.

"AH! How did you know!? Wait you know my father, Yasopp?" Usopp asked, panicking before becoming very interested.

"Yup! He visited my village often with the crew he's part of often before heading North." Luffy said.

"You have to tell me about him!" Usopp said before practically dragging him by the shirt to somewhere, Alvida, Zoro, and Nami promptly following.

The place that Usopp dragged them to was a tavern in the town called Meshi. It was a quaint little place that had nice cheap food. Of course the cheap food was what lured Nami in as she loved to save money. It was the food in general that lured everyone else in. Immediately though after they entered something happened that Luffy… expected to happen. Men and some women started to fawn over Alvida, making her facepalm. Sure she loved the attention and people calling her beautiful but really! It was getting hard to do things without people fawning over her. Thank the Blue that the crew members calmed down about it or someone was going to get special one on one training her and not the nice kind.

"Who are you my beautiful princess!" begged one of the women.

"Your beautiful princess? She's mine!" one of the men yelled.

Very quickly Alvida was getting ticked off and it didn't help that Luffy, Zoro and even Nami (Who should have been on her side) were laughing at her. Soon she couldn't take it and she swung her mace and planted it in the ground.

"If you're going to grovel and praise me then do something worthy of my attention instead of throwing words around!" Alvida shouted.

Alvida was thanking the Blue that the people stopped shouting over her but she wasn't entirely sure what they did instead was better. Instead, they bought her and her siblings a lot of food and drinks. Alvida was glaring at her siblings who were still chuckling at her.

"I'm sorry sis but that reaction's always hilarious." Luffy said, wiping a tear away.

"Yeah it's hilarious seeing them throw themselves over you." Zoro said, finally easing his laughter.

Alvida turned to Nami and raised an eyebrow, as if asking her what her excuse was.

"Hey sis, you're the one who wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the world. This is what it gets you." Nami said with a smile.

Usopp looked at them questioningly.

"Oh, are you all siblings? I don't see a resemblance." Usopp said.

"Nah! The Straw Hat Armada is a family!" Luffy said, wrapping an arm over Zoro's shoulder.

"Yeah! Brothers and sisters in arms." Zoro said, wrapping his free arm over Alvida's shoulder.

"Always helping each other!" was Alvida's reply, wrapping hers over Nami's shoulder.

"And never alone for we are always there for each other!" Nami finished, all four of them smiling.

When they finished Usopp was staring at them with stars in his eyes.

"That was so cool! Did you plan it?!" He asked.

"Nope not really, it's how we really feel." Zoro said lazily.

That was true though, in their opinions you couldn't go through weeks of Luffy's training hell and not form a bond. Plus, the way that all the crew members were familial with each other helped.

"Ah, that sounds wonderful. So, you said that you knew my father?" Usopp said before turning his attention to Luffy.

"Yeah when I was little Shanks and his crew, the Red Hair Pirates, visited my village often. One of the members of his crew, his Sniper to be exact, was your father Yasopp. Yasopp would tell me all sorts of stories about you, clearly proud of you." Luffy said, causing Usopp to smile.

"A sniper? I'm a pretty good sharpshooter with my slingshot." Usopp said.

"Eh.. no offense but you'd be better off with a gun; like a sniper rifle or a musket." Luffy said.

"Why? And what's a sniper rifle?" Usopp asked.

"Ah, well for one you usually can't get the projectile speed required to actually hurt someone so you'd have to compensate with special projectiles. If you were to use a gun you could actually hurt someone easily and keep going because guns usually have magazines, which hold more than one bullet. With your slingshot, you can only really load one to three before having to get more and even then, you'd have to probably shoot them all at once. And to your second question, a sniper rifle is a newer gun that was designed about five years back. It has a scope that allows you to see further away and the gun itself has a very large range, much larger than what your slingshot would have." Luffy said.

"Ooh, that actually sounds neat and I guess I understand what you mean by my slingshot not necessarily being the best thing to use." Usopp said.

"Yeah, listen to Luffy, usually he knows these kinds of things although some of said things we don't understand how he knows." Alvida said.

Luffy totally wasn't going to tell them that he knew about guns because when he was Harry he had used them extensively when he was older. For what reasons, well let's just say a war that never should have happened and leave it at that.

"So, what are you guys doing here in Syrup Village, it's a pretty quiet town for pirates to visit." Usopp asked.

"Ah, actually we're here to recruit you and possibly somebody else if there's anyone interesting here." Luffy said, shocking Usopp.

"Wait. You're here to recruit me? The Great Usopp?" Usopp asked.

"Mhm, your father actually had talked about how you seemed to be a shooting prodigy when he was with you. So I figured why not, let's recruit the guy." Luffy said.

"Ah…. I actually don't know what to say though… if you're here to also recruit someone else, I have someone in mind. Recruiting her would probably cement my agreement." Usopp said.

"Oh? Who is it?" Alvida piped in.

"Well, here in town there's a mansion up the hill that belongs to a wealthy family. Though, while I say wealthy family it is owned by a young girl our age. That young girl is the one I want you to recruit. Though it may be hard considering she is really sick and people don't actually know why as she seems healthy otherwise." Usopp said.

"Why would we want to recruit a sick girl, not meaning to be harsh or anything but it doesn't seem beneficial." Ah the ever pragmatic Nami.

"Well she's considered a prodigy doctor. While she's still learning she's almost nearing being better than our town's doctor." Usopp said.

A few minutes passed before Luffy stood up and turned towards the door.

"W-where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"I've decided, we're recruiting the girl, shishishi!" Luffy said laughing, making Usopp smile big.

On their way there Usopp told them the girl's name was Kaya and that she was a really nice girl that he told various stories to, the stories were lies of course, in order to cheer her up. However, when they got to the mansion it was being guarded by two bodyguards.

"Ugh, Klahadore must have put them there." Usopp said with a groan.

"Klahadore?" Luffy asked.

"He's Kaya's caretake and he hates me and hate the idea of pirates. Although, he gives me some bad vibes." Usopp said before directing them around part of the wall and over it. What was on the other side was a large tree and a bunch of windows. One such window Usopp walked over to and knocked on it. It was opened by a girl their age with blonde hair wearing a white dress.

"Oh, Usopp. I'm really sorry I can't greet you like a proper guest but Klahadore won't let me." Kaya said.

"It's alright Kaya. I've brought these people with me and they have a request that you'd like." Usopp said with a smile.

"Oh, a request?" She asked, looking over Luffy and his siblings, not that she knew that.

"Yeah! We wish you to join our crew, our family!" Luffy said.

"Wait… what crew?" Kaya asked, confused.

"Our Pirate crew, the Straw Hat Armada. We heard you're a good doctor in training here from Usopp here." Alvida said.

"B-but I'm not that good." Kaya said.

"Yes you are! You've helped many people even while you're sick." Usopp protested.

"That's it! I'm sick, I can't go with you if I'm sick." Kaya said.

Suddenly a male voice rang out.

"Who are you, you can't barge into the mansion like this!" The voice shouted.

They turned and saw a black haired male wearing glasses and wearing a black suit.

"T-The butler." Usopp muttered, although Luffy said something else.

"… Do I know you?" Luffy asked, shocking the man.

"What?" Klahadore said in surprise.

"Yeah, you look awfully familiar." Luffy said.

"No I've never seen you before so therefore you can't know me. Now get out of here! The mistress needs her rest." The man yelled, pushing up his glasses with the palm of his hand.

That action further cemented Luffy's belief that he's seen the man before. This whole process was giving Luffy an ominous feeling. Quickly Luffy grabbed Usopp and gestured for the rest to follow. When they got outside of the mansion and a bit further he let Usopp go. When he turned to the man Usopp had a mad look on his face.

"Why did you listen to him?!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy ignored him and pulled a backpack off his back that Usopp hadn't realized was there until now. Luffy started to dig through the bag before he pulled out what seemed to be a book of papers.

"…what is that?" Usopp asked.

"Shh." Luffy said, leafing through the papers before pulling one out and putting the rest back in the bag.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Luffy asked, presenting the paper to Usopp's face.

The paper had a picture on it, above the picture was the word 'Wanted' and below it was a price for sixteen million Belly as well as the name ' _Kuro of a Hundred Plans_ '. However, what shocked Usopp was the picture. The picture was of a black haired man with glasses and really sharp claw like weapons. At first it didn't look like it but when Usopp took a second look it confirmed it.

"T-t-that's Klahadore!" Usopp shouted, face paling.

"Wait, what?!" the other yelled, grabbing the wanted poster before gasping.

"How did you notice that Luffy?!" Nami asked.

"Well, I had seen the wanted poster before, that book of papers is a book of wanted posters. I keep a collection of them but Kuro was supposed to be dead, lemme see that there's information on the back." Luffy said before grabbing the paper and flipping it over.

"Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates. Captured and killed by Lieutenant Morgan of the Marines who was then promoted to Captain Morgan.. Morgan?! That idiot? Well, that explains why he's here. I bet Morgan didn't check the body." Luffy said.

"Wait, the guy from Shells Town was the one who 'captured and killed' Kuro?" Zorro asked, not really believing it.

"Apparently, but I still think he didn't the alikeness is too coincidental." Luffy said.

"We should tell Kaya!" Usopp yelled.

"Shishishi! Well it's a good thing I have something to help sneak us in there. Huddle up everyone." Luffy said, taking off his cloak and putting his backpack back on.

Luffy then grabbed a hold of the bottom part of the cloak before throwing it above them. Everyone else watched in awe as the cloak unraveled into a large cloth that enlarged and covered them.

"What is this supposed to do?" Usopp asked.

"You'll see, now follow me." Luffy said, taking them back to the mansion.

When they got there they saw the two bodyguards in the front again. When Luffy started leading them in their direction Usopp started whispering furiously that they're gonna get caught. However those protests died quickly when they slipped past the guards who didn't see them at all.

"W-why didn't they see us?!" Usopp asked.

"This is an invisibility cloak. It turned us invisible." Luffy said.

Usopp turned to the others who didn't seem to be shocked at all unlike him who was gaping at the idea of it.

"Y-you guys aren't shocked?!" Usopp whispered.

"Nope, brother showed us it when we each joined the crew." Nami said with a smirk, as if getting vindictive pleasure out of it.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?!" Usopp asked furiously in a whisper.

"… Because we like to see the shocked look." Zoro said, proving why Nami was getting vindictive pleasure out of Usopp's shock.

"You freaked out didn't you." Usopp said flatly staring at Nami, causing her to glare at him, proving he was correct.

Fortunately for Usopp Nami didn't have time to reply as they soon reached Kaya's window to which they had Nami unlock and open from the outside. They then snuck inside and saw Kaya sitting on her bed. She was shocked when Luffy pulled off the cloak and revealed themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We have something to show you Kaya." Usopp said, handing her the wanted poster.

"I-i-is this a joke?" She asked, not understanding it.

"It's not, it has the Marine Seal at the bottom that is made with a tiny bit of Seastone which makes it impossible to replicate as only the Marine Admirals know the process of turning Seastone into that seal." Luffy said.

"Seriously! How do you know these things?!" Nami asked, frustrated.

"Shishishi, my grandpa, Vice Admiral Garp, told me." Luffy said, shocking the people who didn't know.

"You're related to a Vice Admiral?!" Usopp shouted.

"No time for that, what are we going to do?" Alvida asked, stopping any explanations before they could even start.

"Ah, well-" Luffy started before the door was opened, revealing Kuro in his Klahadore disguise.

"I thought I told you pirates to leave!" Kuro yelled.

"Stop it! We know you're Captain Kuro, Klahadore!" Kaya yelled, showing him the wanted poster.

"Tch. I knew that poster was going to get me in a bind if anyone here ever saw it. And the plan was going so well!" Kuro said with a sigh before there was a click and blades slid out of his gloves.

"You know, it wasn't even your looks that truly gave it away Kuro." Luffy said, readying himself.

"Really brat? What was it then?" Kuro asked, curious.

"The way you push up your glasses. At first I thought it was a weird quirk and all because people have them but then I thought about it. Nobody would have that kind of quirk without a reason behind it as people usually push their glasses up with their fingers and not their palms. Then I remembered your wanted poster. You wear your claw weapons all the time and they're activated by bending your hand downward. If you were to push your glasses up with your fingers you'd stab yourself by accident." Luffy explained, shocking everyone.

' _He deduced all that just by a simple quirk?'_ Alvida thought in shock.

 _'What kind of thinking does he have? Not even I would have picked up on that!'_ Nami thought.

' _Hmph, knew he was smarter than most people but seriously this?!'_ Zoro thought.

' _Wow! He's truly worth the title of Captain!'_ was Usopp's thoughts.

Kuro however started clapping with his claws still activated with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations! That was a deduction worthy of genius! If I had you on my crew you wouldn't have been treated like I treat my old crew members, like the trash they are." Kuro said in an arrogant voice, disgusting the Straw Hat group.

"You're not worth the title of captain if you treat your crew like that. They're supposed to be your nakama and your family!" Luffy shouted, getting mad at the man.

"HA! Nakama? Family? The crew is meant to be the pawns of the captain like one big chess game where the captain is the King!" Kuro sneered.

"Well then, I think it's checkmate for you Kuro." Luffy bit back, causing Kuro to laugh out loud.

"No my friend, it's checkmate for you! You're too late, my old crew is advancing on the northern entrance of the village to attack. Of course, I still need to get that will from Kaya." Kuro said, shocking Kaya.

"That's why you've been pressuring me to write my will!" She said, coughing occasionally.

"Yes, I've been aiming to get your wealth the entire time! With your death I will be rich!" Kuro said.

"D-d-did you kill my parents?!" Kaya yelled.

"Actually.. no. Their deaths were truly an accident and never supposed to die." Kuro said.

Kuro charged forward, intending on capturing Kaya but Luffy tackled him to the ground.

"GO! Stop the pirates at the beach! I'll handle Kuro!" Luffy yelled.

They all nodded, Usopp helping Kaya out the window, as they ran to the North Slope. Meanwhile Kuro charged at Luffy intending to slice at him. Luffy using Haki could just barely dodge.

' _Damn is this guy fast._ ' Luffy thought as he kept dodging.

Luffy though soon had enough of the man's incessant attacking and discreetly materialized the Elder Wand and used _Glacius_ to freeze the floor below the man's feet, causing him to go flying into the wall.

"Gomu Gomu Pistol!" Luffy yelled, stretching his punch at Kuro in the opening that the ice spell gave him.

The punch landed and smashed Kuro through the wall, leaving a giant hole open into the Hallway. However, that victory didn't last long as Luffy was soon set upon once again. This time however he reacted reflexively putting up a wandless _Protego_ that stopped the attack temporarily. However that short time that it gave him Luffy used his other hand to use the Elder Wand to cast a Diffindo that sliced the entirety of the blades off the weapons, leaving Kuro without a sharp weapon to use.

"Agh! How did you do that! You know what it doesn't matter I still have my fists." Kuro said as he lunged at Luffy with his fists.

They started to trade blows for a while before they heard something outside. It was the sound of a thunderstorm approaching. That seemed to confuse Kuro big time.

"What? It was supposed to be clear weather all day!" Kuro said, but stared at Luffy when he started to laugh.

"Oh, well your plan's done with." Luffy said.

"What did you do!?" Kuro yelled.

"Oh not me, Nami, the orange haired girl. She ate a Devil Fruit… the Ten Ten no Mi, also known as the Weather Fruit." Luffy said.

"What?! She's the one doing this?!" Kuro shouted.

"Yes… and this is her Åskväder Dans (Thunderstorm Dance)." Luffy said before the entire room was illuminated by ungodly lightning.

Kuro was staring in shock at the giant plume of water that had bits of a broke ship in it, proof of the destructive power of the lighting.

"Killer Illusion!" Kuro yelled.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not getting sliced to bits thank you very much!" Luffy said, knocking out Kuro before he could even start.

About thirty minutes later they were in the center of the village with Kuro and apparently his ex-first mate Jango tied up. The group was laughing because the villagers were yelling and throwing rotten food at the men. Saying things like ' _How dare you take advantage of a sick girl?!'_ or ' _We were wrong, Usopp's way better than you!'_. It was safe to say that Usopp was very happy right now. However, Kaya soon turned to them.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave still, I'm still sick." Kaya said.

Luffy sighed before he started digging through his backpack.

"Hey Kaya, did you get sick after your parents died?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Kaya asked.

Luffy then tossed her a book that read _Love Sickness_ by Empress Gloriosa.

"Love sickness? But I'm not in love with anyone so why would that be what I have?" She asked.

"Turn to page fifty." Luffy said.

She did so and read it.

"Broken Heart Syndrome?" She read.

"Yeah, normally BHS gives you a heart attack but I think you have that mixed with Love Sickness. Thankfully Love Sickness' symptoms are mostly if not all psychosomatic so if you face the problem then you'll get better." Luffy said.

"What problem?" She asked confused.

"That one, you haven't gotten over your parents' deaths and two, although I may be oblivious to feelings in general I can see this, you like Usopp." Causing Kaya to go bright red as well as Usopp.

"W-w-well, I- Uh." She started before Usopp spoke up.

"You like me!? I uh, like you too." He said, blushing.

"Really?! Oh… well I guess I do like you." She said, stuttering.

Suddenly Kaya's skin gain a better pallor as if she had quickly gotten better.

"Something like that shouldn't have that sudden of a recovery!" Nami yelled.

"Well, the reason why it's fast is because like I said, the symptoms are psychosomatic meaning they're not exactly real in the sense that the body itself is causing it. Rather, the mind itself is causing the problems. When the mind is relieved of the burden then the symptoms should ease." Luffy said.

"Eh, if you say so. I still believe it shouldn't be that fast." Nami muttered.

"So, Kaya are you ready to come with us and be our Commander of the Medical Division?" Luffy asked.

She nodded furiously.

"Of course!" She said.

"Waaaaaaaaait!" A voice yelled.

They turned and saw Kaya's other caretaker, Merry, was coming to them.

"I have something to give to you before you leave! A ship! You're an Armada after all, so you'll need more ships." Merry said.

Merry then led them to a private dock at the South end and showed them the ship. It was a caravel class ship that had a sheep figurehead and it had a quaint feeling to it.

"I like it!" Luffy said.

"Great! It's called the Going Merry." Merry said.

"Well, hello Going Merry welcome to the Armada." Luffy said with a giant smile.

 **Alright, hope you liked the chapter! Please review if you can! I know adding Kaya is generally a cliché but I couldn't help myself.**


	5. Restaurant at Sea! Enter: Sanji and Gin!

**Hi everyone! I'm sure you're confused because it's only been three days since an update. Well… SURPRISE UPDATE. No, really I'm updating because I'm celebrating me reaching Chapter 16 and starting Chapter 17. Now you may be like, why is chapter 17 so big, well, I'll tell you! Chapter 17 is the start of Water 7 and possibly Enies Lobby. I'm not exactly sure if I'm combining the two or not. This means I am roughly three to four chapters away from beating the collective shit out of the World Government** **(If you're wondering why it's so short till then it's because Thriller Bark is going to be short and combined with the Sabaody Archi Chapter, this is because, due to certain reasons Luffy will be having none of Moriah's shit). Anyways! I got my first flame which consisted of someone telling me that this writing is the equivalent of child learning how to write for the first time. To be honest, I'm usually better with writing but it's** _ **very**_ **difficult to easily write everything when the characters are technically overpowered. As far as I can tell it slowly gets better. Anyways this chapter covers Baratie, as expected so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or One Piece.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

Kaya's and Usopp's integration to the crew was smooth and flawless. The other crew members took to calling them Big Sis and Big Bro rather immediately since they were the new Commanders of the Healer and the Sniper divisions. When Usopp got on the ship he asked for schematics for a sniper rifle and a shotgun which Luffy gladly handed over. Not two days later did Usopp come out with a brand new sniper rifle and shotgun strapped to his back. Of course before hand, Luffy had introduced the duo to their new training regimen though of course Kaya's was easier because her body was still recovering, although it was still hell for her. Kaya, having no weapon training, allowed her new siblings to pick out her weapon. It was actually Zoro who ended up choosing for her, having believed her perfect for a sword. Lo and behold Zoro was actually right and Kaya took to the sword like a fish to water. Although if you were to compare Kaya's style of sword fighting to Zoro's it'd be like comparing a dancer to a dragon. Where Kaya was grace and fluidity, Zoro was pure brute force. Other than that Luffy piled Kaya up with various medical books for her to study on so she could learn more and be the best doctor for the Armada.

However, unlike with Nami, Luffy didn't offer them any Devil Fruits. He explained he had two reasons for it. The first was that neither of them fit their fighting styles so it would be rather pointless for them to eat the fruits. The second was that they needed people who didn't have Devil Fruits as well or all the Commanders would be screwed if they fell in water. Which if you thought about it made complete sense.

Beyond that, on their way to Baratie, Luffy decided to start doing the interviews for the various non-commanders and see what division they wanted to join. When Luffy first acquired Alvida's ship, speaking of that they need to start naming the ships, they had two hundred and fifty crew members. Now though after saving Shells Town, Orange Town, and Syrup Village they had a total of three hundred and fifty give or take a few. Out of those three hundred and fifty, sixty-five of them went to Alvida for the Heavy Combat division which left two hundred and eighty five. Out of those two hundred and eighty five, fifty went to Zoro for the Sword Division leaving two hundred and thirty five. Then out of those two hundred and thirty five, a surprising one hundred and ten went to Nami leaving one hundred and twenty five. Of course then again seventy five went to her for the Navigation Division and the other thirty five went to her for the Finance Division. Of the remaining one hundred and twenty five, thirty five went to Kaya for the Healer Division leaving ninety. Of that ninety, twenty went to Usopp for the Sniper Divisision leaving seventy. Of the seventy remaining were twenty who wanted to become cooks, fifteen that wanted to become shipwrights, fifteen who wanted to become musicians, ten who wanted to become spies and help gather information, five who wanted to be researchers, and five who wanted to become assassins if needed.

All in all, they had their hands full. Especially for Nami who suddenly had a hundred and ten subordinates under her thumbs and was staying up late at night to make teaching plans to teach her new little brothers and sisters. Of course, she would never admit it but she wouldn't rather do anything else, she was happy here.

Another topic Luffy had to consider was the flag design, because the crew wanted something they could get tattooed on their body to proudly represent their crew. At first Usopp suggested a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on the skull but Luffy felt it was too simple. So Instead they went with a skull that had a straw hat and superimposed behind it was the symbol for the Deathly Hallows. The crew had asked what it meant and all Luffy replied was:

"The last enemy that shall be defeated is Death."

Of course they loved it, although the Commanders seemed rather confused but let it go for now because they didn't have the grounds to even start asking. So with that being said they made their way to Baratie. They would have stopped at an island for the tattoos but Nami said there's a tattoo parlor in Cocoyashi village and it'd be great revenue for the village. I mean come on, over three hundred people getting tattoos that cost about five thousand Belly per hour and considering how Luffy wanted the Commanders to get the tattoos on their backs, to mock his brother, that'll add up real fast. Nami estimated that for the small tattoos for the crew members it'd take about two hours so together that's roughly three million five hundred thousand belly. For the Commanders, because the tattoo artists on Cocoyashi are actually rather good and rather fast, she estimated maybe four hours and since they're picking someone up at Baratie that'd make about a hundred forty thousand belly. So the total was three million six hundred forty thousand belly. And since most if not all the crew members were paying out of pocket it wouldn't even make a dent in the belly that Luffy had gotten when he acquired Alvida or when they robbed Buggy.

Anyhow, soon enough they reached Baratie, the floating restaurant. It was an interesting sight as it seemed to be shaped like a fish. However, the interesting part was not the ship but rather the Marine that seemed to be trying to talk to them.

"I don't recognize your flag. I am Lieutenant Fullbody of the Marines, who's your captain." The man said.

"That'd be me, yo." Luffy said.

"You're really lucky that I'm on vacation or I'd have to deal with you guys." Fullbody said.

Somebody from inside the cabin on the marine ship seemed to be asking him to stop messing with them. So the man started walking away, that was not before the man ordered them to fire the cannon.

"Hey Nami! How's your Cloud Road you've been working on?" Luffy asked.

"I can only hold somebody for about twenty seconds." She said.

"Good! Prepare to put one under me!" Luffy said.

When the cannon fired Luffy jumped off the ship and turned so that he was facing the cannonball and the Marine ship rather than the Baratie that he'd be forced to face or fall off. Luffy suddenly expanded and the Cannonball hit him before being flung back at the Marine ship, going straight through the cannon and into the cannonball room, causing it to explode. Luffy however, safely landed on top of the fluffy cloud that Nami prepared for him before jumping off it and onto the ship before it could dissipate. The crew was then laughing at the Marine who had fired at them who was cursing at them. They laughed even harder when they saw the woman on the docks of the Baratie laughing at him, because she was more than likely the woman he was on vacation with.

Jokes aside they docked at the Baratie and got off. From there they made their way off the ship and into the restaurant, leaving the crew to watch over the ship, as the Baratie couldn't handle three hundred plus people. Entering they saw the restaurant had plenty of people ranging from pirates to marines to civilians. They were directed to a table where they all were seated and handed a menu. Nami of course told them not to get much, pointedly looking at Luffy.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a high metabolism." Luffy whined.

"Yeah, well we need to make sure you don't eat us out of our Belly." Nami said.

Soon enough though they were approached by a blonde haired man with a curling eyebrow wearing a black suit and black dress shoes.

"Hello, I am Sanji, the assistant head chef and I will be taking your orders today, beautiful ladies." Sanji said, only looking at Nami, Alvida, and Kaya, causing the guys to roll their eyes.

"Ah, why aren't there any waiters?" Nami asked.

"That's because they left yesterday for time off. We have enough chefs for them to take over the waiters' positions temporarily. Now what would you wonderful women like?" Sanji asked.

"Ah, well I actually have a message for Zeff that is, first." Luffy said, causing Sanji to look at him.

"Oh, you have a message for the old man? What is it?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Can you tell him Shanks sent me?" Luffy asked.

"Very well, but I still need your orders." Sanji said.

Thankfully they had already decided what they wanted. Luffy of course got a meat type dish, Alvida preferring a noodle type dish, Zoro wanted sushi, Nami wanted something made with oranges, Kaya really really wanted pancakes, and Usopp simply wanted hamburgers. Quickly after that though they were approached by a mustached man wearing a head chef hat and had a peg leg.

"Oh, you're the one that kid sent?" Zeff said.

"Ah, well when a crew member of mine suggested Baratie, and later told me you ran it, to get a chef it reminded me of something that I had forgot. When I was a kid Shanks said that you were the best chef there was and that if I ever needed to get a cook for my ship to ask you." Luffy said.

"Ah, I guess he'd definitely send you to me since I trained the cook he has on his ship. How do you know Shanks anyways?" Zeff asked.

"He gave me this hat shishishi. Told me to give it back to him when I become a great pirate." Luffy said.

"Hey kid what's your name?" The man asked.

"Oh, it's Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said, seeming to shock the man.

"The Will of D eh..? Well I'll see what I can do. I can't do much on short notice but I'll try. For now, enjoy your dinner." Zeff said, before heading off.

"What did he mean by the Will of D?" Nami asked.

"Well, I actually have no clue but certain people throughout history have had the middle initial D. In fact, my grandpa has it, my brother has it, Roger had it, Roger's wife even had it." Luffy said

"You're not blood related to your brother, right? You had introduced him as Portgas D. Ace so there's the chance." Alvida said.

"Yeah, we're not related by blood but we're as close as brothers can be. Although I guess the term would be brothers in arms? But I really don't know…." Luffy said looking off to the distance, wistful.

That action was clearly noticed by the others who filed that away for later because soon after their food arrived, being served by Sanji. Their food, of course, was really amazing and they asked who cooked it.

"Oh, that was me, the one who was going to cook your food was asked to prepare the Marine's food over there." Sanji said, directing his head over to the Marine and a woman who turned out to be Lieutenant Fullbody.

"That jerk? He attacked us when he docked." Luffy said.

"Might as well keep an eye on the man, I have to serve his food." Sanji said, sighing before leaving.

As they enjoyed their food Luffy kept an eye on Lieutenant Fullbody as Sanji served the food. When the man tried to guess the wine, and was proven wrong by Sanji who then flirted with the woman Luffy saw that the man was getting pissed off. About ten minutes later when the actual dinner appeared Luffy saw the man put a fly in his dish and call Sanji over.

"Waiter! What is this fly?" Fullbody asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"I don't know, I'm not a fly expert." Sanji snarked, causing the man to get ridiculed even by the woman he was with.

"And you're an idiot Fullbody." Luffy said, standing up.

"What did you sa- YOU'RE THE BRAT WHO DESTORYED ME SHIP!" Fullbody yelled.

"Yeah, and you're the idiot who purposefully put a fly in his dish just to embarrass the chef here." Luffy said before walking up to the man and grabbing him.

Everyone in the restaurant watched as Luffy dragged the man out the doors and toss him into the ocean. Luffy walked back in and dusted off his hands before stopping at Sanji.

"Why did you do that? I was going to do something." Sanji said with a frown.

"Because if you had done something you would have gotten in trouble. I mean, the chefs and waiters aren't allowed to harm the customers but… other customers?" Luffy said.

"Well… I guess I thank you then. If I had done something, then old man Zeff would have yelled at me till morning." Sanji said with a sigh.

"What happened here?!" Another chef came in and yelled.

"Ah, that was me. One of your customers tried making fun of the chefs by putting a fly in his soup. I 'helped' him outside." Luffy said, causing Sanji to smirk.

"Well… I guess if he put a fly in his soup then that would have been grounds to kick him out.." The chef said before heading off.

Shortly after though a man looking near dead came in and asked for food. However, the previous chef refused to feed him. So Sanji took the man to the back where Luffy followed and saw Sanji feed the man.

"I don't want to be ashamed for having to result to begging but this is the best rice ever!" The man said.

"Hum~ I've decided! You're to be the Commander of the Cook Division in my crew!" Luffy said, seemingly shocking the man.

"Wha- I refuse." The Sanji said.

"I refuse your objection. After all, from what I've seen you don't really like it here that much." Luffy said, shocking Sanji even more.

"H-H-How did you know that?" Sanji asked.

"Well, for one it's in how you act around customers. You don't exactly pay attention to them and only pay attention to the women. While that may be you just being an unrepentant pervert that doesn't explain why you _completely_ ignore the men." Luffy said.

"Eheheh." Sanji said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he smoked.

"Excuse me for interrupting but.. I'm Gin and I work for the Krieg Pirates what is your goal?" Gin asked.

"Oh, my goal is first and foremost the largest family possible and secondly One Piece which is why we're making our way to the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"Ah, it's nice to have more than one goal.. You said you're looking for a Cook so you can't have that many people." Gin said.

"Well, actually we have like three hundred and fifty plus the five commanders and me." Luffy said.

"Wow, three hundred and fifty, that's a nice number but.. It's still not enough! My captain's crew had over five thousand and we were wiped out by one man." Gin shouted.

"…Who was the man?" Luffy asked.

"It was the Shichibukai, Mihawk." Gin said.

"Oh! Hawky! Ah, he won't be a problem really." Luffy said, causing Gin to gasp out in shock.

"Hawky?! You call the Shichibukai Hawky?" Gin shouted.

"Yup, he visited some times to visit Shanks. You probably woke him up from his nap. He doesn't usually attack pirates unless he's ordered to by the World Government." Luffy said.

"…. You know, thinking about it, Don Krieg did yell at the man to move his boat." Gin said.

"That would have done it." Luffy said.

"Aaah, I don't know if I should go back to Don Krieg." Gin said.

"Why not?" Sanji asked, deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Well, the man's cruel for one. He orders us to kill anyone who gets in our way, including their families. It's not nice being his being his Combat Commander." Gin said with sigh.

"Why don't you join us?" Luffy said suddenly.

"Wha?" Gin said, shocked.

"Well, I mean you can't stay here for sure and my crew is one big family. Secondly, we don't kill everyone, only when there's no other choice and it's not going to bite us in the back later." Luffy said.

"But what would I do?" Gin asked.

"Well, I still need a Vice-Commander for our Heavy Combat Division. Alvida's starting to go stir crazy with all the paperwork." Luffy said.

"A-are you sure?" Gin asked.

"Yeah! I'm positive!" Luffy said with his usual smile.

"Alright! I'll join." Gin said with a smile too.

"This is nice and all but I gotta go back in." Sanji said, pushing himself off the railing before heading back in.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Luffy said, heading back in too.

The other customers seemed surprised that Gin came back in but waved it off. Luffy headed over to his table where his siblings were waiting.

"Hey everyone! I got a surprise for you guys, especially you Alvida." Luffy said.

"Oh, what is it?" Alvida asked, interested.

Luffy presented Gin to them before smiling.

"Meet your Vice-Commander Alvida, Gin here left the Krieg Pirates for us." Luffy said.

"Oh?! This is great! Less paperwork for me!" Alvida cheered, causing the others to groan though Nami's was suspiciously absent.

"…Nami do you actually like paperwork?" Zoro asked, in almost horror.

"What?! It's nice and calming plus part of my paperwork involves me reading my subordinates' navigation charts and counting money. What's there not to like?!" Nami said, offended.

Gin started to laugh, shocking everyone else.

"Haha! This is nothing like it was in my old crew. It's nice and comforting, I like it." Gin said with a smile.

Luffy pulled him up a seat so they all could talk.

"So, Gin, what's your heavy combat specialty?" Alvida asked.

"Oh? I uh use tonfas with iron balls the size of cannonballs on the end." Gin said.

"That's.. an interesting choice of weapon. Judging by the sound of it you use two… how do you fight like that? I mean I'm sure I can but you?" Usopp said, before getting hit on the head by Kaya.

"Usopp.. what have I told you about lying if it wasn't to tell a story?" Kaya asked sweetly.

"….Not to?" Usopp said hesitantly.

"Good boy." Kaya said.

"Heh, well I actually can use them pretty well. I've trained well enough to move and fight with them without problem." Gin said.

"Oh, well I'll have fun putting you through the paces" Alvida said with a smirk.

Soon enough though there came in running.

"The Shichibukai Mihawk is here!" The man yelled, shocking everyone.

"Did he follow me here?!" Gin shouted in a panic.

Luffy shook his head before replying.

"Probably not, destroying the fleet was probably enough for him." Luffy said before heading outside, Zoro following behind fast.

Lo and behold there it was, Mihawk's small coffin sized ship with him sitting in the center. Luffy didn't seem nervous at all, he even ran up to the docks and waved at the man.

"Hey Hawky!" Luffy yelled, causing Mihawk's eyes to twitch.

"Luffy, I see you're still wearing Shanks' hat." Mihawk noted.

"Yup! I have to keep my promise to him after all." Luffy said.

"Ah, and who's this." He asked.

"Oh this is the Commander of my Swordsman Division." Luffy said with a smile.

"I wish to challenge you Dracule Mihawk!" Zoro yelled, causing Luffy to turn his head.

"You're not exactly at his level right now Zoro." Luffy said.

"I know that! But I still have to try. My goal is to become the best swordsman in the world!" Zoro said before charging at the man.

In an instant Mihawk was blocking Zoro's attacks with a tiny knife that couldn't even be called a dagger. Every strike that Zoro sent Mihawk's way was instantly blocked in an amount of speed that Zoro couldn't even comprehend.

"You're certainly tenacious I'll give you that but let's see if you can block me." Mihawk said before going on the offensive with a single strike.

When the strike hit Zoro was able to dodge enough using Haki to make it go off it's intended target and strike at the right side rather than where his heart was. That caused Mihawk to give Zoro an approving glance.

"I see you've been training in Haki… You're not exactly that good in it yet but you are good enough to redirect my attack elsewhere. Tell me, why are you not moving back?" Mihawk asked.

"Because, moving back is the exact same as losing, and if I lose then how can I stand up to my captain, my brother? The same man who I told I would become the world's greatest swordsman by his side as he becomes Pirate King? I'd be going back on my promise!" Zoro shouted, causing Mihawk to finally show a smile.

"Your crewmate is very willful Luffy… I approve. For that I will use my best sword, the Black Sword, the greatest sword in the world." Mihawk said, pulling the sword off his back.

' _This is it…'_ Zoro said as he readied his three swords as he charged forward.

"Tri Elements Sword!" Zoro yelled, charging forward and past Mihawk.

Everyone was shocked when two of Zoro's swords shattered. They were even more shocked when he turned around and braced himself.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked.

"It's shameful for a swordsman to be attacked at the back." Zoro said smiling.

"Very well." Mihawk said, before striking Zoro.

Zoro suddenly started spurting blood from the chest, although it wasn't a lot as the wound seemed to not be that deep but it'd probably still scar. Mihawk turned to Luffy as if accusing him of something.

"What did you do Straw Hat?" Mihawk asked.

"I just made it so that he wouldn't need to be in bed for weeks. We do have someone to kill soon after all…" Luffy said.

"Oh and who are you going to kill?" Mihawk asked, interested.

"Arlong… he hurt one of my siblings and for that he's going to pay." Luffy said.

"Seems like you adopted the same attitude as Whitebeard… Though it might have to do with Ace doesn't it?" Mihawk said.

"Shishishi, what do you think?" Luffy asked, laughing.

"Well, I'll just head on in. I actually came here to kill some time by getting something to eat. Do take care of him, I'll look forward to the day he can actually beat me." Mihawk said before heading into the restaurant.

Kaya then rushed up to Zoro and began to start taking care of him by first disinfecting the wounds and then cleaning them.

"Sheesh Zoro, I'm going to have to engrave a bed in the infirmary with your name on it at this rate." She said, suddenly hitting Luffy with a memory from his past life.

 _"My lord Mr. Potter, at this rate you're going to have your name engraved on one of these beds if you don't stop getting into trouble."_ _Madame Pomphrey said to Harry._

 _"Heheh, but it's not my fault that the Dementors approached me mid match." Harry said sheepishly, causing Madame Pomphrey to scoff._

 _"Dementors! In a school! What are they thinking, I've had forty different students in the past week come to me for Dementor exposure! At this rate, I'll have to pry some chocolate from Professor Lupin."_ _She said with a sigh._

 _"Do you think they'll find Sirius Black?" Harry asked, worried a bit for his life._

 _Pomphrey sighed before grabbing a towel to start washing one of the bed pans._

 _"I honestly don't know. Sirius Black was always a resourceful person…. Get some sleep Mr. Potter you'll need it later if you want to see your fellow Gryffindors. I heard they're throwing you a party." Madame Pomphrey said before Harry's eyes fluttered closed._

"Luffy! Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Huh what?" Luffy asked.

"You seemed out of it, what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"Ah it's nothing, what did you want?" Luffy asked.

"Well, Sanji over here said he wanted to talk to you." She said.

Sure enough Sanji was standing there, looking as if he wanted to ask him something.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and old man Zeff talked to me about it, and I decided I want to join your crew." Sanji said.

"That's great but I'm curious, what caused the change of mind?" Luffy asked.

"Well, it was that marimo. The way he talked about his dream and how dedicated he was to you, it kind of drew me in. Also, the problem that I had was taken care of." Sanji said.

"What was the problem, if I may ask." Luffy said.

"Well… you see a long time ago when I was a kid the old man saved my life and recruited me as a chef. I felt as if I still owed him a debt of gratitude but he assured me, quite painfully if I might add, that it was already taken care of." Sanji said, rubbing his face in pain.

"Ah! Well, before you join I have one question…. What is your dream?" Luffy asked.

"I wish to discover the All Blue and make the most delicious dishes from it!" Sanji said proudly.

"Alright! That's a wonderful dream! Welcome aboard Commander of the Cook Division and our new brother." Luffy said with a smile.

After saying goodbye to everyone and getting back on the ship Luffy had a meeting with everyone in the conference room.

"So… I actually have a question for you Sanji, because this would only work with you." Luffy said.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, trying hard to not flirt with the women present as they were glaring at him.

"Do you wish for your kicks to be as strong as steel?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah that'd be wonderful but how would you do that?" Sanji asked, curious.

Luffy promptly brought out the now dubbed, Devil Box, and brought out the Tekkou Tekkou no Mi and handed it to Sanji.

"That is the Steel Fruit. With it you will become a Steel Human. It is a Paramecia Class fruit meaning you can't control steel but you can turn into it." Luffy said.

"This will really work? I mean the fruit I would have wanted the most would be the Suke Suke No Mi but.. this would help my combat skills." Sanji said.

"… what's the Suke Suke No Mi?" Nami asked.

"I don't think you want to know. But yeah it works." Luffy said, lest Nami unleash her wraith on Sanji again via zapping him with lightning.

"Alright then I guess… down the hatch!" Sanji said before eating the fruit, gagging afterwards.

"Blue was that awful!" Sanji said, causing the others to laugh.

"Well, welcome to the crew Sanji." Luffy said with a smile.

 **This uh, chapter, was interesting to write. Only because I wasn't entirely sure how to work the fight with Mihawk. I just knew that Krieg was going to go down quickly because of his awful arrogance. Also, you people may be noticing the term "Blue" being used a lot. Because I'm not entirely sure if everybody in OP believes in a God I stuck with Pirates using the term "Blue" like the Blue Seas instead of God. Now don't throw Skypiea at me because I checked that, God in terms of Skypiea is a** _ **title**_ **for their leader. Anyways! Thanks for reading and please leave suggestions in your reviews. Even though I have a lot of chapters done doesn't mean that I can't change anything! Although… I have a question, someone wanted me to de-age Arlong and like make him see the error of his ways. Now,** _ **technically**_ **I can use a de-aging potion to de-age him but should I? It's up to you guys if you want it. If you do I'll just change the ending I had for the next chapter and make him leave with Hachi.**


	6. Fish and Chips! Enter: Arlong Park!

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of Death's Gift! WOOO! Hey, I have a special piece of information for you! I've finished Chapter 20 which covers Impel Down and Marineford! So we're on our way to the two year training session where I can possibly start doing adorable fluff with Luffy acting differently with his two brothers. To warn you guys, because of things that happen in Enies Lobby and what happens prior to reaching Thriller Bark, Thriller Bark is not an entire chapter but half. Because of those things that happen, Luffy doesn't have time to be fooling around with Moriah. Because of this, Sabaody Archipelago is** _ **skipped**_ **and the Thriller Bark chapter is Thriller Bark/Amazon Lily. I thought I should warn you. Also because Impel Down, even though it's heart-racing, is my least favorite arc it's rather short and fast-paced. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Er P.S. not sure if you'll appreciate this but hey! I finally managed to evolve my Mirage Tempo Nami into a Thunderbolt Tempo Nami on OP Treasure Cruise…. I still want an Ace damnit.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or OP. But I do own that Thunderbolt Tempo Nami that's on my crew in OP Treasure Cruise.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

The two week trip that it took to get to Cocoyashi Village was filled with a lot of training, specifically for Sanji. The reason being that he had to learn how to control his transformation into steel, as not to randomly turn into steel when he didn't need to. For example, they've already had to repair the deck because Sanji jumped off the stairs and immediately turned to steel, crashing through it. Of course despite the fact that they were having Sanji train a lot more than everyone else he had it much easier than Alvida and Nami did. Alvida for the fact that she would slip and fall if she didn't have shoes on and anything she'd grab would slip out of her hands making it hard for her to eat at first. Nami however on the other hand had a much different problem.

Since she was a Logia-type she would have moments where she lost control of part of her body and it'd turn into differing types of clouds. That made it especially irritating for her because she'd be eating then all of a sudden her hand turns into a rain cloud and soaks her food. She trained especially hard that day, frustrated that she couldn't eat. On top of that, Logia users generally had a harder time getting checkups from doctors. The main reason being that a Logia-type user instinctively will turn into their element if they feel they're going to get hurt. It got to the point that they had to numb the part that they were going to draw blood from and have her look away so they get her blood work done.

Besides training his Paramecia powers Luffy had Sanji training in something else catered just for him. Beating the gentlemen out of him. Sanji was an unrepentant womanizer to the point that he wouldn't fight a woman. Of course that wasn't to say that he thought women incapable, it's just the way he was raised was to not hit a woman. So what Luffy did was set him up to spar for long periods of time against Alvida. Why Alvida instead of Nami? Well, Alvida's looks distracted Sanji more than Nami's. Although, that may have to do with the fact that Alvida purposefully chose the tightest outfit she could find so that she wouldn't slip out of it _and_ to enhance her beauty. Nami on the other hand had no reason to wear tight outfits, primarily because her penny pinching prevented that. Let it not be said that Nami didn't know how to save Belly.

Anyways it was safe to say by the time they actually reached the Conomi Islands where Cocoyashi Village was Sanji no longer was hesitant to kick a woman. Although he still flirted with every single woman, which was a point of contention between him and Zoro who seemed to get irritated every time Sanji did so. Luffy believed there was something there but it wasn't the biggest problem at the time so Luffy let them be.

"Hey Luffy, I'm actually dropping us off at Gosa Village." Nami said with her hands on the wheel.

"Why's that?" Luffy said, sitting on the railing eating a snack that Sanji had prepared for all of the crew.

"Well, Cocoyashi Village is actually really close to Arlong Park and if they see the ships then they'd attack us right away. I'm pretty sure you don't want to fight Fishmen on their home turf." Nami said.

Luffy winced at that. He really didn't want to do that. He occasionally got a letter from his brother, Ace, and in one of them he talked about how he sparred with the Fishman of Whitebeard's crew and got wrecked when the man got in the water.

"Alright then, take the detour. I don't want any unnecessary casualties." Luffy said.

"Okay, everyone we're heading to Gosa Village instead." Nami said, speaking through a special Den Den Mushi that Luffy hooked up that allowed instantaneous conversation between the helmsmen.

"I still don't know how you made those Luffy." Nami said.

"I told you before, magic." Luffy said, with a laugh.

"I get that, you've explained that to all us Commanders but how does your magic work?" Nami asked.

"Well, do you want the simple answer or the long answer?" Luffy asked.

"Long answer, we've got the time." Nami said, looking attentive.

"Well, how magic works is it uses the energies in the world to create an effect that normally would go against the laws of nature. In fact, Devil Fruit work in the exact same way. But, the thing is to create a spell it requires math." Luffy started.

"Math? Something like magic requires math?" Nami asked, not believing it.

"Alright then, since I know you understand more than enough math I'll show you the basis of one spell." Luffy said before pulling out the Elder Wand.

Using the spell that Voldemort used in his second year he started creating flaming numbers in the air. At first to Nami it seemed like it was a bunch of random calculus equations. But then she looked forward and saw a pattern.

"… The numbers seven, three, and thirteen keep repeating." Nami said.

"That's a great eye there. Yeah, in magic there are magical numbers. Seven and three are powerful numbers used to enhance a spell, now tell me what is known about the number thirteen?" Luffy asked.

"It's a prime number?" She asked, not sure.

"Don't think logically think superstitiously. Magic works usually on the beliefs of people." Luffy said.

"Ah, it's an unlucky number." Nami said.

"Yes so back to the equations, what are they?" Luffy asked.

Nami took a second look at the equations before realizing in shock.

"They're all equations for finding out acceleration due to gravity and weight." Nami said.

"Yep, now think real hard about what throwing thirteen in there would do." Luffy said.

"Let's see…. If they're all equations for gravity and weight and thirteen is considered universally a sign for bad luck then… this is a spell for levitating something or reversing gravity?" She asked, smiling when she saw the approval on Luffy's face.

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner! This spell is called _Wingardium Leviosa_ and it allows one to levitate anything without any regards to weight or gravity." Luffy said.

"Wow! So I guess there is a logic based application for magic." Nami said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's called Arithmancy. Arithmancy is the art of using formula and magic to either divine the future to a point using probability, unfolding a spell, or create a new one." Luffy said.

"Wait, divine the future?" Nami asked.

"To a point, you can't completely divine a large event because probability doesn't really work like that. What it lets you do is predict the weather even further to even months down the road or predict the likeability of somebody doing something. Like give me a second." Luffy said.

Suddenly Luffy was generating new numbers in the air before he vanished them all.

"There's a ninety eight percent chance that Sanji's going to come out of the kitchen with a dish especially made for you and it made with tangerines and chicken." Luffy said.

"Wa-" Nami said before they heard a door open.

Sure enough it was Sanji and in his hand was a chicken dish flavored with tangerines. Sanji walked up to Nami and bowed while keeping the dish upwright.

"Nami-swan I have prepared a dish for you, it is-" Sanji started.

"A chicken dish made with tangerines?" Nami asked.

"H-how did you know?" Sanji asked a bit shocked.

"Nevermind that, thank you Sanji." Nami said, taking the dish, Sanji leaving afterwords.

"How?! Normal probability doesn't let you predict things to a point like that." Nami asked.

"Well, short explanation, it's magic. Long explanation is that when dealing with the probability magic helps nudge along the more specific details of what could happen. It uses what the person knows about the person they're predicting and suggests the most likely things." Luffy said.

"That's… really neat. Wow, look at that we're here." Nami said as they pulled into the port.

However, they were shocked when they saw what happened to the village. Every house was flipped upside down and there was a giant gorge in the middle of the village.

"Arlong must have been here." Nami said with a sigh.

"Hey, sis, wanna see that spell I showed you?" Luffy asked before pointing the wand at the houses.

" _Wingardium Leviosa Maxima_ " Luffy intoned.

Instantly the ground shuddered before all the houses lifted up into the air and were placed back on their right side. All the Commanders were utterly shocked at the display.

"… That was really cool." Usopp said, with everyone else nodding.

"I'm not done here. _Terra Reformis_." Luffy said, waving the wand.

Following the gesture the ground shuddered again before it began to straighten out and repair itself. About a minute later the ground was as perfect as it probably was before the disaster. Luffy then began to walk into a house, gesturing for them to come on, leaving Gin on the ship to watch over the crew.

"I'm going to be repairing each of the houses so the citizens can return, I need you guys to help put everything back where it should be." Luffy said, before casting _Reparo_ at the broken objects.

So the Commanders and Luffy did this for the next hour, taking breaks with Sanji preparing them food and drinks. When they were done it looked as if the entire village hadn't been touched by Arlong. Suddenly though there were people coming into the village, led by a small boy.

"It was them Nojiko-san! They repaired the village!" The boy shouted to an orange haired woman with a lot of tattoos on her right arm.

"Sis?" Nami asked, before rushing forward, hugging the woman that the boy was talking to.

"Hey there sis! Are you back from your thieving? Hm.. Who are these people?" Nojiko asked.

Nami smiled and spun before gesturing with her arm to Luffy and the Commanders.

"Meet my new family, my new crew sis!" Nami said.

Nojiko seemed to be shocked but soon quickly smiled.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I haven't seen Nami this happy in a long time. But what about Arlong Nami?" Nojiko asked.

"Ah, well Luffy said he'd help." Nami said, before everyone turned to look at Luffy.

"Well, for Nami from here on out the Conomi Islands are under protection by the Straw Hat Armada. Our first act of business as such is the complete and utter removal and destruction of the Arlong Pirates." Luffy said with a smile.

That proclamation seemed to cause the villagers to cheer and rush the pirates, repeatedly thanking them for saving them and repairing their village. Luffy then had Sanji distribute some food as well as seeds for them to get back on their feet. They had a lot of food after all since Luffy seemed to eat a lot.

Before they left Luffy saw Nami talking to a man who seemed to have a pinwheel on his hat. On their way to Cocoyashi Village and then to Arlong Park Nami explained that the men was named Genzo who she and Nojiko saw as a father figure. When they reached Cocoyashi Village, the few crew members that had followed them went to where Nami said the tattoo parlor was so they could see if it was any good. From there they stopped at Nojiko's house so they could go over the plan.

"Alright, so let's each say what we're doing in the plan, you first Usopp." Luffy said.

"Ah, right! I'm to sneak around and hide myself in the trees overlooking the compound and snipe whatever ones I can when the commotion starts." Usopp said.

Luffy then gestured to Kaya.

"Oh! I'm to sneak around and steal whatever I can using this nifty bag you got me!" She said with a smile, patting her tiny bag that was enchanted with an undetectable expansion charm.

"Alvida?" Luffy asked.

"Right, me and Sanji are going to sneak inside and wait for the commotion to start and then take out any stragglers to prevent them from getting in." She said.

"Nami?" Luffy said next.

"Mhm. I'm to take you and Zoro as 'prisoners' to Arlong where you will get out of the cuffs you created for you and Zoro and attack Arlong." Nami said.

"Where I will be getting rid of anyone who manages to get into the room." Zoro said.

"Alright, let's go." Luffy said.

Before the left for Arlong Park though, Nami dug up her chest of ninety three million belly and had Kaya store it in her bag. From there they separated. Alvida, Kaya, Usopp, and Sanji made their way into the forest and Zoro and Luffy put on the handcuffs. Nami then led the two to Arlong Park where the door to the area suddenly opened.

"Hey! It's Nami!" One of the Fishmen said.

"Hey, have you betrayed anyone today?" Another asked.

Luffy could see Nami's temper waning but she then suddenly steeled her expression and smile.

"Nope, but I do have two prisoners to bring to Arlong." Nami said.

"Oh, who are they?" A Fishman asked.

"Oh just two idiots who tried to incite a rebellion among the villagers. Thought Arlong would want to handle them." Nami said.

"Haha, idiots! Alright go on ahead, you know where Arlong is." The Fishman said.

Arlong Park was an interesting looking location. To Luffy it seemed like a lot of the structure of the place seemed to be human-based rather than Fishman-based. For a bunch of people who hated humans it seemed quite odd that they would use human architecture. Especially since according Nami, Arlong believed that Fishmen could do anything better than a human could. The area was surrounded by white walls that had sentry posts dotted across it. On one of the sentry posts though Luffy could see a dead Fishman and Usopp set up with his rifle. In the center of the area was a giant pool that was more than likely connected to the ocean outside the park and dotted around the area were bushes. In two different bushes Luffy saw Alvida and Sanji hiding, waiting for the signal.

The place that Nami was directing them to was a giant pagoda-style building that screamed ego. According to her the room that she was locked up in a lot to write navigation maps was on the top floor. Soon enough they entered Arlong's throne room where Arlong himself was sitting. On the side wall though Luffy spotted a long pole that had long jagged edges like shark teeth and had a guard like a katana.

"Oh, Nami you're back. How was your trip away for my favorite Navigator?" Arlong asked.

"Interesting, I have some people who want to see you." Nami said.

"Oh really? Who are these two?" Arlong asked.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm here to kill you." Luffy said before breaking the flimsy handcuffs and throwing a Gomu Gomu Pistol at Arlong, sending him flying into the wall, shocking all the Fishmen there.

"B-Boss! He's gone too far!" One of the fishmen, an octopus-type yelled.

The fishman tried to attack Luffy but Zoro stopped him with his three swords.

"I got these small fries. You deal with the bane of our sister." Zoro said.

"Hey! Don't leave me out. I still have some anger to work out on them." Nami said, bringing out her bo-staff as she and Zoro engaged the enemies.

"Well, it looks like it's me and you Arlong." Luffy said, sliding into a ready stance.

"I guess it is brat. I'm not going to let you take my Navigator. She's better than any fishman!" Arlong said before he ran forward to punch at Luffy.

The two began trading blows as the background was filled with the sound of metal hitting flesh and metal hitting metal as well as in the far distance screams of panic.

"What did you do?!" Arlong growled as he threw a punch.

"Oh, my friends are taking care of your men outside so it can be just me and you." Luffy said, dodging it with Haki.

"How. Are. You. Dodging!" Arlong said, getting madder and madder as Luffy dodged each of the strikes.

"Ooh looks like someone's getting mad. Maybe I'm just better than you?" Luffy said, punching Arlong in the face.

"Argh! That's it!" Arlong yelled before running to the wall and grabbing the sharp weapon Luffy saw earlier.

"Ooh! That's boss' Kiribachi! He's totally going to win now!" Said the octopus who was fighting Zoro.

"Ah shut up and fight or you're going to be too easy to kill!" Zoro yelled, almost cutting off one of the octopus' arms.

Back with Luffy he was dodging the man's wild strikes with the sharp weapon. Of course with the weapon's long range Luffy was still getting small cuts from it. Getting tired of dodging Luffy swung back his arms, it stretching from his rubber-like qualities, before he let it fling forward from the momentum.

"Gomu Gomu Bazooka!" Luffy yelled, striking the weapon.

Arlong's eyes went wide when the Kiribachi shattered upon impact.

"How?!" Arlong yelled.

"Oh, Arlong have you never taken a physics class? The more momentum an object has the more power being it." Luffy said.

"Argh!" Arlong growled before dashing out of the room, where Luffy followed.

Luffy sighed when he saw Arlong jump into the water. He then nodded at Nami who nodded back as well.

"Haha you can't beat me now that I'm in my natural terrain!" Arlong yelled.

Arlong then swam around, gaining speed before he flew out of the water and flung himself, sharp nose first at Luffy.

"Shark Dart!" Arlong yelled.

Luffy quickly managed to throw up a _Protego_ to block it. Luffy was close because Arlong managed to penetrate a lot of the shield, his nose being inches from Luffy's face.

"You know I feel like there's a dart game joke somewhere in here." Luffy muttered before using the Elder Wand to cast a _Depulso_ , knocking Arlong back into the water.

"You idiot! What's the point of knocking me into the water?" Arlong laughed.

"That's the point." Luffy said, pointing at the sky where there was suddenly a giant thunderstorm.

"Now Nami!" Luffy yelled.

"Aye, Aye, brother! Åskväder dans!" She yelled, swinging her staff down.

"NO!" Arlong yelled, trying to escape, before lightning came striking down as if an angry god was smiting him from the thunderclouds.

When the thunderstorm cleared as well as the water from the resulting explosion it revealed a very hurt and unconscious Arlong floating on top of the water. That immediately caused the remaining Fishmen that were alive, as there were a lot of dead bodies around them, to panic.

"Ah! Don't kill us please!" the octopus yelled, along with some of the other Fishmen.

"Well, what's your name?" Luffy asked the octopus.

"Hatchan, but most call me Hachi… er sir." Hachi said.

"Well, your friends have two choices. You can either leave and never come back or join my crew." Luffy said.

"W-wait join your crew? I'd figured you'd hate Fishmen." Hachi said.

"Nah, we only hated Arlong. Plus if you join our crew you become part of our family." Luffy said.

"W-would I be able to start my own takoyaki stand? It's been my dream." Hachi asked tentatively.

"Why now? That's why we all became pirates, to achieve our dreams. We'd even help you." Luffy said.

"Alright! I'll definitely join you." Hachi said.

That actually did it with the rest of the Fishmen who agreed to join. It seemed that they were waiting on Hachi's opinion before deciding. So, with that Luffy had gained fifteen new crew members, including Hachi. Hachi however, asked if he could make his way over to Fishman Island to start his business. Luffy agreed and gave him a waterproof Den Den Mushi and told him to make weekly reports. Luffy then looked at Arlong's unconscious body and sighed.

"What's up Cap'n?" Alvida asked.

"Hachi wait up." Luffy said.

Hachi stopped from where he was turning to jump into the water and looked questioningly. Luffy reached into the pouch he always carried and pulled out two vials and walked over to Arlong.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked.

"I'm giving him a second chance." Luffy said.

Instantly Nami was furious at him for that.

"Why?! You saw what he did to my village! Why does he deserve a second chance?!" She shouted.

Luffy sighed before giving her a look.

"We're pirates but we're not cruel. Arlong's circumstances were primarily because of the evil deeds of the Celestial Dragons. This time around he can be raised correctly." Luffy said.

"Raised correctly? What do you mean?" Hachi asked, confused.

Luffy knelt down and pulled Arlong's body to the surface. Uncorking two bottles he poured them into his mouth and made him swallow it. It worked rather instantly, Arlong's body began to shrink until he was the size of a two year-old.

"What did you do?" Kaya asked, curious about the potions.

"The first one was a de-aging potion. This kind of potion only really works once because otherwise you'd be able to live forever. It made him about two years old. The second one is a memory eraser. I've wiped all his memories up to until he was two. It'll be up to you Hachi to raise him kindly this time." Luffy said, handing the now sleeping and fully healed two year old Arlong to Hachi.

Hachi gave him a curious look but accepted the bundle of baby fishman and nodded. He then turned to the open waters and dove in, making sure not to jostle the sleeping child. Nami stared at Luffy for a few minutes before sighing.

"Fine, I guess I understand. I don't like it but I understand." She said.

From there they made their way to Cocoyashi Village where surprisingly everyone was waiting eagerly.

"Arlong's gone everyone!" Nami yelled, causing the villagers to break out into cheers.

About thirty minutes later you could see everyone partying all over the village with food and drinks served by Sanji and his cooks. Of course, Sanji was spending that time flirting with any woman that he found, which seemed to be pissing of Zoro. That flirting led to Sanji being punched a lot or receiving compliments. Surprisingly he didn't drop any food when he got punched.

Also, during the party was when Kaya revealed what treasure she got from Arlong Park. The first thing she pulled out was a bunch of navigation maps.

"I figured you'd want to burn these." Kaya said.

Everyone then watched as Nami burned all the maps with glee. Following that Kaya began bringing out chests, making sure to leave Nami's in there.

"From what I counted there's like three hundred fifty million belly in there. I'm assuming that that's from the taxes that Nami said he collected from you?" Kaya asked.

"Y-yes but there should be more." Nojiko said.

"He probably spent a lot of it, well Nami wants to apparently give it all back to the village." Kaya said.

"No! You have to at least take a hundred fifty for saving our village! We can do perfectly well on two hundred for ages." Nojiko said, the villagers nodding In agreement.

"T-thanks guys." Nami said with a smile.

With that Kaya put the hundred and fifty they said they could have back in the bag. She then began pulling out random items. The first one was an hourglass like item but instead the middle was round and there was a needle in it. At the base was the words 'Fishman Island'.

"I don't know what this is but this looks like a compass of some sorts?" Kaya said.

"I know what that is." Luffy said.

"Really?" Kaya asked, interested.

"Yeah, it's an Eternal Log Pose. Shanks told me about these." Luffy said.

"What's an Eternal Log Pose?" Nami asked, now interested.

"Ah, well first you have to understand what a regular Log Pose is. A Log Pose is an item used in the Grand Line to navigate from island to island. This is because a normal compass gets messed up from each island's individual magnetic field." Luffy said.

"So we'll need a Log Pose before we can even think of navigating the Grand Line?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, we should be able to get one in Loguetown. I want to stop there anyways to see the execution stand, and we have to pick up the bounty. Anyways an Eternal Log Pose is a bit different. It's attuned to a single island permanently unlike the Log Pose which changes after being on an island for a while. This one's attuned to the Fishman homeland, Fishman Island." Luffy said.

"That's weird, shouldn't the Fishmen know how to get to their own island?" Usopp asked.

"Ah, Arlong had gotten that from when he was in the Sun Pirates. Each of the members had one to feel like they each had a bit of home with them." One of the fishmen that joined Luffy said.

"I guess that makes sense." Nami said.

The other things that Kaya brought out of her bag were various swords and weapons as well as supplies. The villagers decided to split up the items and give half of the swords and weapons to Luffy and crew, as there were more weapons than there were villagers that could actually use them, and a fourth of the supplies to Luffy. That was all that Kaya had found other than clothing which there was really no use for. So, from there they partied on till morning.

Luffy and gang had decided to stay in port for about two weeks so they could all get their tattoos done. After that was done both the tattoo parlor and the crew were very happy. Each of the Commanders, and the one Vice-Commander proudly had their tattoo on their back. Nami of course got another tattoo as well to go over her Arlong Pirates tattoo. It was a tangerine with a windmill to remember her sister and her father figure. Of course, before they left Gin approached the Commanders with ten crew members of differing divisions.

"Cap'n why is Gin here with these men?" Alvida asked.

"Shishishi. I asked him to test the crew members and find the eight strongest fighters and the two strongest healers to stay behind after left so they could watch over the village." Luffy said.

"Yep, and I found them. They're really good and have their Observation Haki down good enough for anything they'd encounter in the East Blue. Plus their fighting skills are really top notch." Gin said.

"Alright, perfect." Luffy said with a smile.

From there Luffy handed them a special Den Den Mushi that could do long range communications and couldn't be tapped that he had enchanted using magic and runes. It would work for now until he finished his idea for a special project. They then made their way to their ship and set sail, waving goodbye to the villages and smiling at the flag that was raised high in the sky. It was time to go to Loguetown and then to the Grand Line.

 **So, yeah I incorporated your guys' idea of de-aging Arlong. Some of you wanted him to join the crew but I saw that nigh impossible for two reasons. One, Nami. She would vehemently refuse to accept Arlong into the crew because of what he did to her, de-aging and him as far away from her as possible sure. Two, Arlong himself. If you guys don't realize Arlong is so** _ **overly**_ **arrogant and definitively believes he is superior to humans that it'd be impossible for him to be on a mostly human crew without wanting to kill everyone. So, I did the next best thing, de-age him and wipe his memories. That way he can be raised by Hachi and get a better attitude. Also, someone wanted me to use the Stone to show Arlong Fisher Tiger but if you guys paid attention to the Sun Pirates Flashback, with Koala, before he died he admitted he truly hated humans so that was a no go. Also, I realized as I was changing the chapter that I would definitely have to change the Loguetown Chapter before next update because I wrote that Chapter as if Arlong was dead. (Because originally Nami's thunderstrike killed him and Luffy cut off Arlong's head for the bounty, so uh the Loguetown Chapter's going to be shorter.) Anyways please add any suggestions you want for future chapters and I'll try to incorporate it if enough people like them!**


	7. Town of Beginning and End! Enter: Carmen

**Alright! Welcome to Chapter 7 of Death's Gift! I touched this chapter up a bit because there was a lot of consecutive dialogue which was a bit iffy for me. I also had to touch it up because originally in this chapter, Arlong was dead and beheaded for the bounty. So instead they randomly had collected items for random bounties along the way. In this chapter you get to have your first look into my non-canon Harry Potter interpretation of the Void Century. This piece of lore in this chapter will be slowly building until it reaches its penultimate in the Marineford War. As we progress you'll get bits of information piece by piece. Also, even though everything's going to be revealed in Marineford War this does not nullify Robin's dream. Rather, Luffy only knows of the Void Century from Harry's point of view, which in hindsight is rather big. The Rio Poneglyph is from the point of view of the citizens of the Great Kingdom. Also! Uh, I got distracted yesterday and couldn't finish chapter 5 of Donquixote Prince which makes me sad. For context, I usually complete a chapter a day, sometimes two if I'm really focused. Facebook gets too distracting. OH YEAH! If you want to see sneak peaks and stuff of things for my stories add my Author account on Facebook. It's Rikaeus Author and the current picture is of Franziska Von Karma (I haven't changed it from when I was hyped about the Ace Attorney Anime). Just, when you add me send me a message on there saying that you're adding me because of my stories. That way I don't decline the add when I'm confused about why I'm getting added by someone with 0 mutual friends.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP, don't own OP. But, we are getting close to owning that Event Ace in One Piece Treasure Cruise. I'm pretty damn happy about that.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

About a week or so later the Commanders were lounging on the lush green grass of Nami's tangerine grove that she had brought from Cocoyashi. After seeing the fact that the Going Merry had lush grass on it they decided to outfit the other two ships with it. On the Goddess Styx, the name they chose for the ship that was originally Alvida's, the entire back part was outfitted with grass and dirt and was filled with a grove of Nami's tangerine trees as well as a garden off to the side. On the Going Merry there were tiny trees beginning to grow, having planted seeds in that one. On the Kerberos, the tiny ship that Luffy started out on, there was a small patch of grass that was also used for farming. The reason behind the gardens was for self-sufficiency. If they could grow a lot of their crops they could cut down on how much they spent on food. Also it didn't help that regulating the temperature and weather around the crops was really good training for Nami.

The group was enjoying the nice weather that Nami was giving them, telling them that after they head out from Loguetown she'd make it rain so the crops could get some water. Soon though there was a bird with a pouch that read 'Newspapers' that was looking at Nami.

"Oh, cool it's here." Nami said, getting up and stretching before walking over to the bird.

"What is it Nami-swan?" Sanji said, laying on the lawn as well.

"It's the newest newspaper. I usually get it to check the new bounties or what's happened in the past week or so. It seemed the bird finally managed to find me." Nami said before taking a newspaper, the bird seeming to want more money.

"Gah! I swear if you keep increasing the price I won't buy from you." Nami said before paying the bird the amount it wanted.

Opening it up six pieces of paper slipped out on the ground, revealing what they were. They were six new wanted posters each with familiar faces, because they were their own faces. The first one was Luffy's reading ' _Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy'_ and his bounty was surprisingly at sixty million Belly.

"What, that's an outrageous amount for a first bounty." Nami said.

"Maybe the Marines are just frustrated that Luffy's been doing all the work they couldn't? I mean he's been saving towns left and right." Zoro said.

"Shishishi. I mean that isn't false." Luffy said, laughing.

The next one was actually Nami's and not Zoro's like the others thought. Hers read ' _The Storm Witch Nami'_ and her bounty was at fifty million Belly.

"… Wow, they got creative with the name." Nami said.

"You're not surprised at the bounty?" Alvida asked.

"Nah, if Luffy got sixty million then ours would have to be up there too. They probably made it fifty million because I'm a Devil Fruit user." Nami said.

Following Nami's was Zoro's which read ' _Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro'_. Zoro's bounty was just below Nami's at forty-five million Belly.

"… They do know that marimo's not a pirate hunter anymore right?" Sanji asked, making Zoro mad.

"Shut up curly brow." Sanji snarked back.

However, before the two could even start fighting both Nami and Alvida slammed their fists on their heads. After Zoro's was Alvida's and Sanji's at forty million Belly. Sanji's epithet was ' _Black-Leg Sanji_ '.

"Thank the Blue they changed my picture. This one looks so much better." Alvida said.

"It looks as beautiful as ever Alvida-swan!" Sanji said, causing Alvida to roll her eyes.

The last one was Usopp's which read ' _Usopp the Killshot Sniper._ '. His bounty was only a tiny bit less than Alvida's and Sanji's at thirty-five million Belly.

"That's… actually a really nice epithet, really fitting of an awesome sniper like me. Although why is it the lowest and why doesn't Kaya have one?" Usopp asked.

"It's probably because in a battle where somebody knows where you are would be one you might lose. Also, Kaya didn't get one because she wasn't seen really. The only thing she did was steal." Luffy said, lying back down on the grass.

"Should we throw a party for the bounties?" Sanji asked, curious as to know whether he'd need to prepare a lot of food.

"Hmm, nah we'll save it for after we get into the Grand Line. That way we don't exhaust our supplies by throwing consecutive parties." Luffy said, putting his hat over his eyes.

"So, Nami how long do you think it'll be till we get to Loguetown?" Zoro asked, laying back down.

"Shouldn't be long actually, we should get there in maybe an hour." Nami said.

"Speaking of Loguetown, brother how are we going to split up?" Kaya asked, laying right by Usopp.

"Well, I figured that Nami could turn in the random bounties with Alvida and Kaya and afterwards make their way to the market to buy the necessities like medical supplies, toiletries, books and the such." Luffy started.

"That sounds like a good idea, we do need more medical supplies and the library needs more medical books." Kaya said.

"Mhm, and Sanji can head off to get food supplies and although I'll regret this… recruit someone for me." Luffy said.

"Why would you regret it?" Gin asked, having arrived a few minutes ago from finishing his training session with some of the Heavy Combat Division members.

"It's probably because the person's a female." Zoro scoffed.

"Zoro's actually right. The person I'm having him recruit is his Vice-Commander. Her name's Carmen. Specifically, 'Five-Alarm' Carmen." Luffy said.

"Why her?" Alvida asked, curious.

"I heard she's been looking for a challenge and that she's a good fighter with her fan." Luffy said.

"You also probably want her to taper off Sanji's flirting with every female he serves food to." Nami said.

Luffy gave a chuckle at that. Nami was telling the truth about that, every time come food time Sanji would flirt with the women and glare at the men. Carmen would hopefully balance that out.

"That too." Luffy said over Sanji's protests.

"Just be glad you got him out of the phase where he'd refuse to fight females." Alvida said.

"Hey, that was all you." Luffy said, causing Sanji to wince at the memories of Alvida beating the crap out of him.

He still had bruises from the last training session.

"What about me, Usopp, Zorro, and you?" Gin asked.

"Mmm well I'm actually going to have you and Usopp stay here. Logistically you two are the best to guard the ship. Usopp because he can pick off anyone from the crow's nest. You because you can easily overwhelm anyone." Luffy said.

Luffy then got up into a sitting position, putting his hat back on. He then gestured to Zoro.

"As for Zoro, he needs to pick up two new swords, the swords that he's been using from the ship's stock hasn't exactly been working for him." Luffy said, Zoro nodding at that.

"Yeah they're a bit off balance." Zoro said.

"I'll be heading straight to the execution site. I wanna have a look at it. Please try not to cause too much trouble. There are Marines here." Luffy said.

Soon after Luffy finished saying that, one of the lookouts in the crow's nest yelled that they saw Loguetown ahead. With that they got ready with Nami handing out a set amount of money, telling them she wanted them to make the most and hopefully come back with some left over. From there they all went their separate ways.

With Nami, Alvida, and Kaya they quickly made their way to the bounty office. It was there they were met by a man sitting at a desk with wanted posters behind him. He seemed a bit shocked at first when he saw them but gladly handed over the money for the random bounties that the crew had collected over the past month or so. Nami was just glad that the bounty office accepted other forms of identification other than body parts. Sure, Luffy could preserve them with a preservation spell but… it was the principle of the thing you know? The three gladly walked out of the office twelve million Belly richer. From there they made their way to the shopping district where they first stopped at the nearest pharmacy.

"Hmm, let's see what do I need.." Kaya said, browsing the shelves.

"You're really smart you know Kaya. I can't even understand half of this." Nami said, causing Kaya to blush.

"Ah but sis is the best at navigating and handling money. I wouldn't even know the first thing about those things." Kaya said.

"Well, we're all smart in our own ways. It's why Cap'n picked us to be Commanders. Nami-sis has got her skills in navigation and finances, Kaya-sis has her skills in the medical field, and I have my skills in Heavy Combat." Alvida said with a smile, causing the others to smile.

As Kaya was looking through the medicine section though she had a wistful smile on her face.

"You know, I'm really glad big brother picked me and Usopp up that day in Syrup Village. Life was never this exciting and it's really nice having this big a family." Kaya said.

Nami and Alvida smiled and nodded at that.

"Yeah, I'm glad Cap'n found me that day and gave me my Devil Fruit. Not only do I look amazingly beautiful, I also have a family as well." Alvida said.

"Same here, I don't know where I'd be if he'd never found me that day. I'd probably still be working for Arlong." Nami said.

It didn't take long after that though for Kaya to find everything that she needed and purchased it all. Their next destination was one that Nami knew they needed before they even got on the Grand Line, Log Poses. So with that Nami took them into a navigation store where they saw a large collection of Log Poses. There were even ones with three needles. That one Nami decided to ask the manager what they were.

"Hey sir, what's the difference between the single needle Log Poses and the triple needle ones?" Nami asked.

"Oh those? The three needle Log Poses are for the New World, the second half of the Grand Line. The islands there have much wilder magnetic pulls so each needle will point to a different island." The man said.

"Ah, thanks, that'll be useful to know for later. Well then, I think I'll take these five Log Poses, the stack of navigation paper, and the pens." Nami said, paying the man.

After that they made stops at different places to pick up various supplies for the ship, very thankful that Luffy had given them expanded bags to carry everything. Their last stop was the book store as they knew it'd take them a while there.

With Sanji though it was a bit different. Sanji made his way first to the food market so that he could stock up on food, also very grateful for the expanded bag. It was buying ingredients for food that he actually picked up a bit of information.

"Did you hear that there's going to be a cooking competition in about ten minutes?" A woman said.

"Yeah, there's about five minutes before the deadline to register." Said the man the woman was talking to.

"Well, I heard that 'Five Alarm' Carmen was participating." The woman said.

That caught Sanji's attention. He _did_ need to see if he could recruit Carmen. So, his best bet was to enter the cooking competition. With a sigh Sanji made his way over to where the cooking competition was taking place and signed up. The first few rounds were a joke to Sanji. The opponents were pathetically easy to beat, probably entering just for the prize which was a high quality tuna which would probably make a wonderful dish. However, soon enough Sanji reached the final round where he met his target, a beautiful pink haired woman wearing a stunning red flamenco dress.

"You must be the beautiful Carmen." Sanji said, holding back his swooning.

"I've been waiting for this moment actually, to prove myself to be the best chef in the East Blue. I'd cement my place if I can beat the infamous Black Leg Sanji." Carmen said, waving her fan.

"Oh? Then how about a bet. If you win I'll proclaim you the best chef in the East Blue but if I win you join my Captain's crew." Sanji said.

"Hmm, join an up and coming crew? That does sound like a nice challenge… And if I win the rumored second best chef in the East Blue proclaiming me to be the best _would_ boost my popularity. I agree." Carmen said.

"Great! Your intelligence definitely matches your beauty." Sanji said, catching himself from swooning, again remembering the pain from the last sparring match with Alvida.

The final match then began. Carmen dazzled the audience with her unique style of cooking which consisted of dancing and catching the ingredients in the pan and chopping them mid-air with her fan which seemed to have razor sharp blades at the end. To Sanji though he was able to tell what her specialty was. Carmen's specialty was true to her epithet, she specialized in spicy-type dishes, though he could tell that she was good at other kinds as well. Sanji's style of cooking however seemed pretty simple to everyone as he didn't really do any flair other than seemingly juggling and tossing in the ingredients. When they finished cooking they presented their dishes to the judges. In the end it was a unanimous vote and they chose Sanji as the winner.

"Well.. I guess you are the best chef in the East Blue… and I guess I'm joining your pirate crew. What's my position? Low chef?" She asked, expecting the worse.

"Nope! A beauty like you, according to my Captain, is getting the Vice-Commander spot in the Cook Division. You'll be heading the division with me." Sanji said, shocking her.

"I'm helping you lead a division? Your captain trusts me that much?" She asked.

"Ah, well Luffy's an easy trusting person. While normally that'd get most people in trouble he seems to know who to trust. Also, according to said captain I'm supposed to give you this speech…" Sanji said before rolling his eyes.

Sanji stood straight and coughed before he spoke.

"The Straw Hat Armada is a family. Which makes us all brothers and sisters in arms. So, don't be shocked when the crew members call you big sis." Sanji said.

"Oh, well… this seems like it'll be fun." Carmen said with a smile.

Over with Zoro the first thing he encountered was a woman managing to beat up two guys and then somehow trip on thin air afterwards. What shocked Zoro however was the fact that the woman looked exactly like his childhood friend Kuina. He helped her up, to which she promptly thanked him.

"Thanks! I don't know why I'm so clumsy. My name's Tashigi." Tashigi said.

"Ah, uh no problem. My name's Zoro." He said.

He really was trying not to be uncomfortable with looking at this woman. The resemblance _really_ was tripping him up.

"Oh, you have the same name as the pirate hunter, what a coincidence. I see you're a swordsman." Tashigi said, looking at his sword.

"Yeah, I'm looking for two more swords." Zoro said, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable around the woman who looked like his dead childhood friend.

Yeah, his previous efforts to remain unperturbed from her appearance _was not working._

"Huh, you also use the same three sword style as him… Well, I know the perfect place, follow me." Tashigi said with a smile.

The woman led him through the crowd before they ended up at a sword store. The store was filled to the brim with different swords in barrels, racks, and even on the wall. At the counter was a black haired man who seemed to recognize Tashigi.

"Ah, Tashigi-san you're here to pick up your sword?" the man asked.

"Yes Ippon-matsu-san. I'm sorry it was in the condition I brought it to you." She said, bowing.

"It's no problem, but you really need to stop being so clumsy." The man said.

He had remembered how she told him how the sword had ended up like that. Apparently she had tripped and _somehow_ lodged her sword in a wall, chipping it all over.

"It's not my fault I'm clumsy outside of battle." Tashigi whined.

"Well… oh who's this?" Ippon-matsu asked.

"Oh this is Zoro, he said he needed two swords." Tashigi said.

The man gave Zoro a calculating look before he nodded. Zoro was clearly a good swordsman judging by the three swords, he observed. It takes a lot of effort to be able to use that many.

"How much do you have?" He asked.

"Ah, I have like maybe six hundred thousand belly? Though the person who watches the money in our group told me to make sure to come back with some money left over if I can." Zoro said.

"Hmmm, you won't be able to find two good swords for six hundred, maybe one good sword and one from the bargain bin over there." Ippon-matsu said pointing over to a bin in the corner.

While Zoro was looking through the bin he overheard the shopkeeper talking to Tashigi. The conversation was consisting about talk about her boss.

"Ahh, your boss Smoker has made it hard for me to do business. Saying it's illegal to do business with pirates." The man groaned.

"Well, pirates shouldn't be able to use swords anyways. They'll just use it for nefarious deeds. Swords should be in the hands of people who fight for justice." Tashigi said.

"But still, it's hard not to do business with pirates. This _is_ Loguetown after all, pirates are here a lot." The man said.

"Which is why he tends to overlook a lot of businesses who are just trying to make a living." Tashigi said.

However, Zoro soon found a sword that caught the attention of the shop manager. The man seemed to have a panicked look on his face as Zoro was reaching for it.

"I wouldn't pick that sword if I were you." The man said.

"Why not?" Zoro asked.

"Well, it's the Sandai Kitetsu, a cursed blade. Anyone who's had that sword has ended up dead one way or another. I've been having a hard time selling it." The man said.

Zoro just scoffed before speaking.

"Well, let's see whose luck is better. My luck or the sword's luck." Zoro said.

Zoro then took the blade, unsheathed it and tossed it in the air causing the other two to panic. However, the sword harmlessly missed Zoro and landed blade first into the floor.

"Well, it seems like it won't be cursed for me, I'll take it. How much?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing! For a swordsman like you it's free! Also, take this." The man said, heading upstairs before coming down with a sword.

Zoro was really, really, confused about it. Nobody just gave a sword they had in their attic to just anyone.

"What's this?" Zoro asked, telling it was a good sword by the quality.

"It's a family heirloom, Yubashiri. A swordsman like you would do it proud." The man said, handing Zoro the sword.

"Uh, thanks a lot." Zoro said, bowing and taking the sword, holstering it on his hip with his other sword and Sandai Kitetsu.

From there he said goodbye to the two people and left the store, making his way back to the ship.

Luffy's journey to the execution stand was uneventful. When he got there, it was surrounded by people who seemed to be chatting to each other. With a smile, he launched himself up onto the stand with a smile and sat down at the edge. That seemed to shock everyone there, causing people to stare at him. Not ten minutes later was he surrounded by Marines who were yelling at him to get off. Soon enough though a gray-haired man smoking a cigar with a large sword at his back was walking forward.

"Straw Hat, I've been looking for you." The man said.

"Hmm? And you might be?" Luffy asked, swinging his legs at the edge of the execution stand.

"Captain Smoker of the Marines." The man said, staring firmly at Luffy.

"Let me ask you a question then, Smoker-san. Why are you a Marine?" Luffy asked.

He was hoping he'd get a good answer from the man. I mean, there _has_ to be good Marines, right? From personal experience the world wasn't as black and white as people wanted it.

"To capture pirates like you for justice." The man said gruffly.

Suddenly there was a dark laughter coming from Luffy. This wasn't the answer he was looking for at all. In fact, it was complete opposite. This was a man who bought into the _justice_ of the Marines but didn't question the ideals themselves.

"Justice? You fight for justice? Is it your justice or the justice of the people like the World Government who condone slavery and cruel experiments?" Luffy said, as a memory flashed in his mind.

 _"By order of the United Nations, All Magicals are to be either enslaved for experiments or put to death. Anyone caught aiding a magical will be executed in kind."_

"The Justice of the Marines isn't like that." Smoker argued.

Luffy scoffed at the man, rolling his eyes. The man was half-heartedly trying to argue against him. But Luffy was pretty damn sure that the man knew he was right.

"You're just lying to yourself. Most citizens know that the Marines answer to the World Government who in turn answer to the Tenryuubito, the Celestial Dragons. Why do you think so many citizens choose to become pirates over Marines?" Luffy asked, as another memory flashed in his head.

 _"We, the citizens of this world will not let this inhumanity stand! We will free the magicals who are people just like us, just with special skills! We will not let the United Nations, no the Twenty Kingdoms stop us, the Great Kingdom!"_

"But still! Marines help people!" Smoker yelled, getting desperate as the citizens around them seemed to be agreeing with Luffy.

While Smoker had a point, it wasn't enough. Especially because Luffy knew that things can end bad if you end up helping a person that becomes an enemy of the government.

"Help? What good does that do when you end up helping the wrong person who ends up a target of the World Government because they're doing something like help slaves? What happens when you end up getting executed for helping that person?" Luffy said, another memory flashing in his mind.

 _"For their crimes against the World Government for helping the threat called magicals these traitors will be executed in public in three days!"_

"Gol D. Rogers was a martyr to inspire the freedom and rebellion against the World Government you know?" Luffy asked.

 _"Everyone listen! I have completed a ritual that will have mass changes in the environment on the Earth. It will change the lands and seas and will erase the history of the past one hundred years and make anyone unable to speak of, remember, or write down that history except for a select family that I have picked. With my execution, I, Harry James Potter, will activate the ritual and end the war!"_

That ritual had changed everything. But at the same time, it seemed to change nothing. Powerful magic like that had a drawback and it seemed like it picked the twenty enemies that Luffy had, as Harry, to remember as well. But nevertheless, it did its job and the threat was less than it was back then.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Smoker asked.

"Simple, will you fight for your own Justice or fight for the corrupt Justice of the World Government. A long, long, time ago a young man fought a war, a war that was being fought between two groups. One group wanted to enslave and experiment on or execute the people that the other were protecting. In order to end the war, the man willingly allowed himself to be executed in order save everyone. With his death, the war was ended and billions were saved." Luffy said.

But at the same time, a lot of people were dead. It was times like then that Luffy wondered if the rewards outweighed the consequences.

"Why would the war end if the man was executed?" Smoker asked.

"Because, with his death, something had happened that caused everyone to forget what the war was about. Of course, the second group was thrown to the winds but at least the war had ended. Now, that first group used to be the governmental body of the world. Would you have fought with the second?" Luffy asked.

Luffy was _really_ hoping that the man would choose the right option.

"Of course!" Smoker yelled.

"Shishishi. Well Smoker-san, you're better than most Marines. While this was fun and all, I'm sorry to say but I must get going." Luffy said, standing up on the stand.

Luffy then smiled, spun on the spot, and suddenly disappeared in front of everyone's eyes, shocking everyone there. Elsewhere, while everyone was back on the ship, the crew and Commanders jumped in shock when a loud crack rang out and Luffy appeared on his ass on the ship.

"Wha- How the hell did you do that Cap'n?" Alvida asked.

"Magic, and ooh boy do I have to get used to Apparition again. It's been forever since I've actually used it." Luffy said, groaning and dry heaving.

He hadn't used it since he was a kid back with Ace and Sabo. Well, more like since he was with Ace. He remembered using Apparition to escape people chasing after them. Ace never did like it, Sabo somehow got used to it in a day. That had prompted an angry spar between the two because Ace was jealous. Sabo, of course, won. But anyways, three years of not apparating tends to make the body forget the procedure.

"Apparition? If it's that bad why do you use it?" Nami asked.

"Gah, Apparition is the magical ability of being able to teleport from one place to another. In order to use it you must understand the three D's. Determination, the want or need to be in that place, Destination, you must have the location firmly in mind and know what it looks like, and Deliberation, you cannot do it in a rush or you will risk splinching." Luffy said.

Boy was Luffy grateful that as a kid he made sure to prepare potions that could heal splinching. He can't really remember the amount of times he ended up splinched when he was retraining his body to apparate.

"What's splinching?" Kaya asked, as it sound like something medical.

"It's basically losing a piece of your body in the process of apparition." Luffy said, shocking the others.

Really, it wasn't that bad. You'd think they'd realize that with magicals, if there's a problem they'd use magic to solve it.

"Then you shouldn't use it!" Kaya shouted in shock, however Luffy just waved her off.

"It's not that bad, I know a potion and a spell that fixes it." Luffy said.

"Potions?" Kaya asked, curious.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I have something for you, give me a second." Luffy said before disappearing into the ship.

About a ten minutes later Luffy came back with two journals and handed them to Kaya. The first one read ' _Monkey D. Luffy's Guide to Magical Plant Interaction'_ while the second one said ' _Monkey D. Luffy's Guide to Potionmaking'_. It had taken him a while to make these and hilariously it was actually Sabo who had written the books. Despite the years he had mentally, his handwriting still sucked. Having Sabo write the books was interesting because every other line Sabo would ask a question about how it worked. Luffy was glad at that moment that he had learned everything about potion theory after leaving Hogwarts.

"Wouldn't I need magic to make these?" She asked.

"Nope. Potionmaking is the one aspect of magic that actually doesn't need it." Luffy said.

"Then what makes it magic?" Usopp asked, not understanding.

"It's the plants, isn't it?" Kaya asked, glancing back at the first book.

Luffy gave her a smile, as she had gotten it right.

"Yes, for reasons I won't exactly explain yet, every single plant and animal in the world has magic in it." Luffy said.

"Why won't you explain?" Nami asked, perturbed by lack of information.

"Ah, let's just say I'll explain when we get closer to the New World. The information is rather life-changing." Luffy said.

Luffy _really_ didn't want to tell them yet. It wasn't just the fact that the information was life-changing. It was the fact that if he told them and the World Government found out they knew… Then the World Government would waste no resources trying to kill them. However, the Commanders and crew didn't like it but they agreed. They knew that if Luffy wouldn't tell them something yet he had a good reason for it.

"Anywho, Gin, Usopp, did you have any problems while we were gone?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, I don't know if it's noteworthy but there was this guy named Buggy who kept demanding to see you so he could kill you. I just batted him away with my weapons. I was shocked when he split into pieces." Gin said, causing Luffy's mouth to twitch.

"Wait, you batted him like a baseball?" Luffy asked, Alvida's and Nami's mouths twitching.

"Yeah.. why?" Gin asked, not getting the joke.

Suddenly Luffy, Alvida, and Nami all broke into laughter, all muttering the words 'Buggy' and 'Baseball'. Soon they calmed down but when they looked at each other they broke out into laughter again.

"I don't get it, why are you guys laughing?" Carmen, the new Vice-Commander asked.

"Ah, well when me and Alvida here first met Nami we fought Buggy. And uh.." Luffy started.

"Haha! We got rid of him by batting his body parts away. Luffy was the pitcher and I was the batter." Alvida said with a giggle, dropping formality for a second.

That caused the rest of the crew to laugh too. After that Carmen walked over to Luffy and saluted.

"Carmen reporting for duty, sir!" She said.

"Shishishi. You don't have to be so formal! Sanji did tell you we're all family here right? He didn't just flirt with you the whole time?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, uh no he did. Actually surprisingly he did both. But I guess I didn't fully understand it, ya know?" She said, smirking when she saw Alvida and Nami smack Sanji for being a pervert, they were really trying hard to tone it down.

Sure, you could be a slight pervert and _admire_ women. But when it gets to you being a womanizer and thinking you had to protect every woman and not fight them… Well, Alvida and Nami were just happy that Sanji wasn't a pervert who thought of every women as a piece of meat to be drooled over. His perverseness was more of the extreme admiration, gentlemanly kind.

"Well, basically, we're all brothers and sisters. To the crew members you're their big sister but to us you're just our sister. Although Kaya seems to call me big brother." Luffy said with a smile aimed at Kaya who turned beet red.

"H-hey I figured since you're the captain that you'd be our big brother." Kaya said, causing Usopp to chuckle.

Usopp thought it rather adorable when Kaya got flustered.

"Kaya-chan, I don't think brother minds at all." He said, before giving her a kiss on the cheek, having not moved that far in their relationship beyond pecks on the cheek and handholding.

"Well… I guess I understand now… Big brother." She said with a smirk and a wink to Kaya.

Kaya smiled at her, glad to have something to distract herself from. Of course, that's not to say that Usopp's cheek kiss wasn't enough.

"Shishishi! Great!" Luffy said.

"Hey! Before we leave you forgot to explain the reason you still use Apparition." Kaya said, using her 'Doctor' voice that the entire crew dubbed.

Kaya as a Doctor didn't have the 'scariness' that they normally had when they used their 'Doctor' voice. Rather, she had a voice that commanded respect and attention rather than fear. Luffy liked that better because fear was no way to get the attention of your patients.

"Eheheh… The only way that a person will splinch is if they do not have the visual of the place fully in mind or are looking at a picture of it, if they aren't determined enough to go there, or if they rush the Apparition." Luffy said.

"Then why were you dry heaving?" Kaya asked.

"Well, thing of Apparition as being pulled through a tube at high speeds. It doesn't hurt the body or mind but it's still very disorienting. I was dry heaving because it had been a while since I used it so I wasn't used to the disorientation. I'll be training it back up to shape though." Luffy said.

He really needed to, because apparition is dead useful when you need to escape and he was sure at one point he'd need to use it consecutively and dry heaving wouldn't help at all.

"A-Alright, though I want someone to be with you when you do this, or I will put you on bedrest with only soup and no meat." Kaya said sternly.

"Y-yes mam." Luffy said, stuttering a bit.

While Kaya wasn't scary she did know what to say to get people to agree. Forcing Luffy to stay put and denying him meat was the best way.

"Anyways, so you can apparate with just a picture? We'll need to get Den Den Mushi that can take pictures and send them to each other. Just in case we get separated… you can teleport another person with you, right?" Nami asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's called Side-Along Apparition. I'll however only use that in emergencies because it's extremely disorienting on the passenger. And on the topic of something that can take pictures and send them… I might have an idea but I'll need Usopp's help." Luffy said.

A certain piece of technology from the past would really come in handy.

"Why my help?" Usopp asked confused.

"Because it requires making something and I'm not exactly the best when it comes to making what I'm thinking about. But one thing, if Usopp manages to make this item DO NOT, I repeat do not let it fall into enemy hands. Although I'll be putting a failsafe on it that'll destroy it if it falls into the hands of someone other than us better safe than sorry." Luffy said.

He really _really_ didn't need that piece of technology to be reverse engineered by the Marines or anybody else really.

"Why do you not want it to fall into enemy hands?" Zoro asked, interested.

"Because, it's a very advanced piece of technology. One that probably doesn't exist. And no I can't explain how I know about it as it has to do with the reason why magic exists in plants and animals." Luffy said.

The crew sighed but agreed yet again. Whatever Luffy refused to tell them had to be big as there was a lot of information involved. With that however, everyone set off to their positions on the ship as they set sail to leave Loguetown and make their way to Reverse Mountain, the place where they'd enter the Grand Line.

 **WOO! What did you think about that piece of information? Okay now concerning a few things. Dragon did not show up because Luffy apparated directly to his ship,** _ **before**_ **the storm hit. Buggy and gang appeared at the Straw Hats ship because he wanted automatic revenge and hadn't heard that Luffy went to the execution platform. Yes, Buggy being hit by a baseball bat is going to be a running gag. Err, if you're curious about the plant and animal having magic think I can actually explain right now rather than later because it's something that gets implied and inferred by Marineford War rather than completely explained. Basically, the ritual that Harry did unleashed buttloads of magic into the world, as expected by a ritual that can completely rewrite history, change the landmasses, and etc. This magic infused itself into the plants and animals themselves. But not the humans because that was a condition of the ritual. Harry didn't want even more people getting magic. And I'm not sure if I explained this before in the story but try to infer what plants getting infused with a lot of magic would exactly create? You get a cookie if you guess correctly. It's explained later on** _ **I think**_ **. Anyways! Review if you can with suggestions! As proved by my Cocoyashi chapter I can change what I have already written! I like your suggestions and it makes the writing process better! See you next Wednesday! Well, Friday if you read To Save A Brother's Life.**


	8. Grand Line Ho! Entering Reverse Mountain

**Welcome to Chapter 8 where we finally enter the Grand Line! Woooooo! Just like eight more chapters before one of my favorite ones! Anywho in this chapter we'll cover Reverse Mountain. It's a rather short encounter because I didn't feel like doing Crocus' running gag. So when Luffy runs into Crocus, assume the running gag was already done with everyone else. Decisions Over Tea is on its third chapter right now, almost done with that. Two more and I'll be up to posting it on Ao3 and fanfic. I'll have to pick a day but it'll more than likely, if I can get to five by Friday, will join To Save A Brother's Life on Friday. Which then will make it henceforth known as ASL Friday. Donquxiote Prince only has three more chapters ready but that's because of DOT. But the sixth is on its works. But since I update weekly I have three more weeks roughly before I have to panic. Even then I'd end up dedicating an entire week to writing chapters for it. This one itself hasn't gained any new ones past its twenty total chapters. But that's because I'm giving myself some time before I update since I have roughly three months' worth of chapters. No suggestions were thrown into here because I didn't see any that pertained to Reverse Mountain. Anyways onwards we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece but I do own the new 2** **nd** **Anniversary Thousand Sunny for OPTC. It's soooo cooool it boosts your specials to max on the first turn.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

The crew knew that it'd take about two weeks to get to Reverse Mountain so they went about their daily tasks. It was with this that Luffy was in the cargo hold with Usopp surrounded by piles of random bits and pieces of technology and a large blueprint on the floor. Usopp was currently fiddling with something in his hand, turning it around occasionally and adding something new.

"So, if you know what this looks like then why can't you just conjure it like you do with other stuff." Usopp said.

"Well, for one, this is a piece of technology that normally runs on battery power and magic and electronics don't work well together. And secondly, to conjure something complicated like this you have to understand exactly how it's made and how it works down to the last screw." Luffy said.

"Ah, and something simple like a ladder or a glass is easy?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, since those items don't really have tiny pieces to them they're easy to conjure. In fact, there are spells designed to transform an animal into any kind of glass." Luffy said.

"That... sounds really useful." Usopp said.

"Yeah, it can save you a lot of time if you need water but have nothing to hold it in." Luffy said.

It was silent for a bit besides the sounds of Usopp tinkering with the item. Usopp soon however spoke up.

"I have a question." Usopp said.

"Hm?" Luffy hummed.

"Why is it that only you can use magic?" Usopp asked, as that had been bugging him for a while.

"Well, part of it, like I told you guys when each of you joined, is because of that second devil fruit I ate. There's more of a reason for that but that will have to wait till I explain everything later in the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"Can you at least give us a reason why we have to wait?" Usopp asked.

"I guess I can give you guys the simplest answer, it's because you're not strong enough. If I were to tell you guys, then the entirety of the World Government will be after you." Luffy said, shocking Usopp.

"What?! How could it be something that dangerous?" Usopp asked.

"Well, let's just say from what I read, they executed an entire town just because a few people knew a _tiny_ bit of what I'd tell you." Luffy said.

"Why would they even do that! I mean, I know the World Government is bad but…" Usopp trailed off.

"Well, if this information were to get out, then it'd throw even more flames on the rebellion and it'd be chaos." Luffy said.

"Then why would you even think about explaining it to us?" Usopp asked.

Luffy stood up and faced the wall before sighing.

"You know I lied a bit to Nami about Arithmancy." Luffy said.

"What does that have to do with this?" Usopp asked, confused.

"Arithmancy does have the ability to divine large events. But not to the degree that you know what exactly will happen." Luffy said.

"So?" Usopp asked, not getting the point.

Luffy then gave Usopp a grim look.

"At one point, after we fought Arlong I used Arithmancy to see how our adventure go, ya know. So, I can be forewarned if something bad would happen. However, the results said that an astronomical disaster will occur in a few months." Luffy said with a sigh.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't it the future, so you can't do anything about it?" Usopp asked.

"Hah, not exactly, Arithmancy shows a possible path but it's been decided that the event will have an impact on the world at large. Not necessarily that something bad is going to happen but something huge. I'm telling you because you generally know how to strategize on the spot." Luffy said, sitting back down, causing Usopp to smile.

Usopp wasn't used to being relied on but Luffy doing this made him happy.

"You know I'm touched that you trust me with this and in my skills. Nobody's ever believed in me that much. So, what you're saying is that we'll need to plan?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, we'll need to plan big time. When the event comes, we have to be ready, I know that much." Luffy said.

"Alright then, well first of all you'll have to up the training of all the crew members. While they're not bad fighters if what you said is going to happen they'll need to be stronger." Usopp started.

"That's what I was thinking. I was actually thinking about changing the Observation Haki lessons I've been teaching the Commanders to ship-wide." Luffy said.

He hadn't done it at first because teaching it in general was rather difficult but since they were getting more and more Commanders it'd be easier.

"That'd be a good idea, hey is there anyway you could get information on how to learn Armament Haki?" Usopp asked.

"Hmmm, I could ask two sources but I'd be more comfortable with one of them over the other." Luffy said.

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"Well, Shanks is less likely to lose and forget the message than my brother Ace. In fact, knowing Ace he might accidentally burn it." Luffy said.

Ace was a nice and reliable brother but… he was rather forgetful and lost things easily. Sure, you could trust him to remember things about you and important things but… When you give him something on the spot, unless you are there to stress the importance, he'll forget it.

"Mhm, that would work, though it may take a while to get a message to him." Usopp said.

"Not really, I can send a near instantaneous message to tell him to contact us via Den Den Mushi, giving him the frequency number, and have him relay the information to me that way." Luffy said.

"Sometimes your responses don't even shock me anymore." Usopp said shaking his head before picking up another tiny piece.

"What else do you think we need to do?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, I'd say recruit more people but at the moment we don't have enough ships for that. Although we do have more room for more Commanders." Usopp said.

"Well, we still have a while to plan." Luffy said.

Suddenly though Usopp cheered and danced in spot.

"It's done!" Usopp said, presenting Luffy with the finished item.

There it was as Luffy remembered it from his memories as Harry. In all its glory was a flat looking item with a glass screen that had a button at the bottom of the screen, one button on the right, and two buttons on the left. On the back of the item was a square looking thing that had a camera lens on it. Sure, it wasn't as high tech as the ones from back then but that's cause they lacked the internet. Luffy was pretty sure that his ritual had destroyed the satellites that allowed the internet to work.

"Though, if I may ask, why did you only want me to make one?" Usopp asked.

"Because, despite me being unable to conjure one I can still do this." Luffy said before tapping the item with his wand and saying " _Gemino Perfectum_ ".

Instantly there were two exact copies of the item. Luffy continued doing this until there were twenty in total.

"I thought electronics and magic didn't mix?" Usopp asked.

"They don't, but what Gemino does, is briefly scan the item, short enough that it won't explode, and then duplicates it. Also, it helps that they're not running on electricity at the moment." Luffy said.

"So, what now?" He asked.

Luffy hummed and thought for a second before answering.

"Now I find somewhere to sit with these and a slightly thick needle and begin my part of the work." Luffy said.

"Well, Nami finished watering the crops earlier this morning so it should be nice and sunny outside." Usopp said.

"That'd be perfect." Luffy said, getting up.

Luffy and Usopp made their way up to the lawn where Nami and Carmen were laying.

"Ah, big brother!" Carmen said, being the first to notice him.

"Oh, hey there Luffy, hey Usopp." Nami said, looking up from her book.

"Hey, Usopp suggested we come up here to finish the project me and him were working on." Luffy said.

"And I see it was a wonderful idea, as always. Nami you're a godsend with your weather abilities." Usopp said, sighing as he laid on the nice warm grass, enjoying the breeze.

Luffy however sat down and set the items on the ground and conjured a needle that was thicker than normal. He then got to work, carving the runes needed onto the back of the items. From the Norse runes for "Receive", "Send", "Touch" and "Sound" to the Celtic Runes for "Receive", "Send", "Touch, "Words", "Letters", "Pictures" to even the Japanese Kanji Runes for "Take", "Touch", and "Pictures" and finally the Greek Runes for "Time", "Date", and "Location". Linking all these runes together was rather difficult but in his life as Harry Potter his best friend Hermione Granger had drilled all this into his head. The last piece of the puzzle was a rune that he and Hermione had made together, it looked like a giant D but what it stood for was Magic. He tied all the runes together to this rune. When he finished two of them he pushed magic into them. Suddenly they flickered on and showed a time, and date, as well as the fact that the two phones were in the East Blue. Usopp saw this and cheered at it, catching Nami and Carmen's attention.

"What is it?" Nami asked, curious.

"Luffy just finished the project. Can we test it please! Please!" Usopp begged.

"Shishishi, of course. Nami gather everyone onto the deck." Luffy said, handing one of the items to Usopp.

Luffy quickly explained how to work the item. That when the item began to make noise he would have to take his finger and swipe the green icon that appeared to the right. He then said he'd explain the rest later. With that he had Usopp head to the lowest level of the ship and wait there. Soon though everyone was on the top floor, looking to Luffy.

"Well, after about four days me and Usopp finished our project and we're here to test it. Right now I'm going to call Usopp using this item and we'll be able to talk with him in live time and see his face and the stuff around him." Luffy said, causing the crew to ooh and aah.

Soon enough though Luffy pressed the icon on the screen that said 'Video Call'. There was a dial tone before the screen went blank and then revealed Usopp's face, sitting in the cargo hold.

"Wow this actually works! I can see everyone. Hey guys!" Usopp said, waving.

Everyone on deck was cheering at the success of the item.

"So.. uh can I come up now? It's rather cramped down here." Usopp asked.

"Shishishi. Sure Usopp." Luffy said, laughing, ending the call.

"So, Cap'n what do you call that thing?" Alvida asked.

"It's called a phone Alvida. Short for telephone which basically is a word for talking long distances. Although I think I'll name these the D-Phones." Luffy said with a laugh, as if he was the only one knowing the joke.

It was about three days later that Luffy decided to contact Shanks, feeling that it would be best for them to get access to Armament Haki as soon as possible, with them entering the Grand Line in about two to three days. So he made his way on deck early in the morning with the Commanders and Vice-Commanders.

"What I'm about to do is a way you can get a message from me even if the phone isn't working. This spell's results are unique to each person and only changes when a person has gone through a life changing event." Luffy said before pulling out the wand.

" _Expecto Patonum_." Luffy intoned, swishing the wand.

Everyone watched as a etheral majestic tiger, the size of a small house came out of the wand and prowled around before nuzzling Luffy's hand.

"Go to Shanks and tell him this; Yo, Shanks! This is Luffy, as you probably can tell by the giant mother freaking tiger. Anyways I need you to contact me via Den Den Mushi as soon as possible via frequency 707.1. It's rather important." Luffy said, the tiger running into the distance after he finished.

Luffy quickly grabbed the Den Den Mushi they had on board and sat down to wait for Shanks' call.

"So, Luffy, if each is unique then how is it decided? I bet mine would be Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned, getting smacked by Alvida.

"It probably wouldn't actually. The Patronus Charm is casted by thinking of the happiest memory in your life, the happier the stronger the charm is. This results in creating an animal based on that memory." Luffy hummed.

"So, what's your happiest memory?" Nami asked.

Luffy smiled at the memory that popped up before speaking.

"Shishishi! Nami! Most people wouldn't ask what happy memory they use as it's generally very personal to the person. However, I don't mind. The memory I chose is of when me, Ace, and Sabo became brothers by sharing a cup of sake. It was the first time that I felt like I truly belonged somewhere." Luffy said wistfully.

"Aww that's so sweet! So where are your brothers right now?" Carmen asked.

"Ah, well Ace is currently the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates…. Sabo well, I don't know. Me and Ace have a bet though, whoever finds Sabo first the other has to join their crew." Luffy said with a smile.

"Why would you have to find him?" Sanji asked.

"Well, when we were younger Sabo wanted to start his pirate journey early so he used the visit of a Celestial Dragon to escape. However, the Celestial Dragon saw him and blew up his ship." Luffy said.

"Then how do you know he's still alive?" Carmen asked.

"Through one of my abilities I'm able to for a lack of better terms, call forth a person's spirit, but only if they're dead. Sabo's spirit I could never summon." Luffy said.

Suddenly though the Den Den Mushi began to ring so Luffy quickly picked it up. Luffy told everyone he needed to take this privately so he made his way to his room. When he put the receiver to his ear he was met with a shout.

"What the hell was that for brat?! Were you trying to give me a heart attack!" Shanks yelled.

"Shishishi! Not at all, it was the fastest way I knew of contacting you." Luffy said.

Before Shanks continued they could hear him shout to the background for his crew to shut up.

"Ugh, well try not to do that early in the morning, you had half my crew panicking over a 'giant ghost tiger' coming to attack the ship. What did you need?" Shanks asked.

"Well, you know how I can divine a bit of the future right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah that Arithmancy stuff I never understood." Shanks said

"Mhm, well… I divined something pretty big that could be really bad too. There's going to be a world changing event in a few months." Luffy said.

There was a pause on the other end before Shanks spoke up.

"Do you know what the event is?" Shanks asked.

"No, all I really know, and I haven't even told the one person I told what I just said to about this, is that it seems to be taking place at Marineford." Luffy said.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell him. Marineford's part of the Marine Main Base and is their execution site. That would mean that part of the event involves the entirety of the Marines." Shanks said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Usopp already has enough on his mind with what little I told him." Luffy said.

Shanks' voice seemed to perk up when Usopp was mentioned.

"Usopp? You picked up Yasopp's boy?" Shanks asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, he's a great sniper and strategist, despite his weird habit of telling exaggerated stories." Luffy said with a smile.

Well, the exaggerated stories were decreasing day by day thanks to Kaya but they still were there. Kaya actually encouraged him to tell the stories as actual fictional stories because it seemed to make everyone happy.

"Yasopp will be proud…. So what do you need?" Shanks asked.

"Well, first and foremost I need to get an item to you." Luffy said.

"Hmm, we have a bird that can transport anything really fast. Where are you guys right now?" Shanks asked.

"We're just about to enter the Grand Line in two days." Luffy said.

"So, the bird should arrive in about a day and return in two days." Shanks mused

"Good, the second and last thing we need for now are instructions on how to use Armament Haki." Luffy said.

"Oh? That shouldn't be too hard to do…. But learning it is a bit more difficult. It may take you guys a month or so to see any combat use." Shanks said.

"It's fine, we need to learn it before the upcoming event or we may end up losing a lot." Luffy said.

"Alright then I'll start explaining, got a paper and pen?" Shanks asked.

The next hour or so was spent with Shanks explaining the process of learning how to use Armament Haki. By the time Shanks was done explaining Luffy had like five pages full of information. Luffy then bid farewell to Shanks and hung up. The next day the bird that Shanks had sent had arrived with a pouch attached to its neck. Luffy put a note that explained how to use the D-Phone and the D-Phone itself in the pouch before sending off the note.

It was the day that they were to ride up Reverse Mountain that the day got a little weird. The day started out normal with the lookout letting them know that it was in sight and they'd be arriving in a few minutes. Nami was on the Going Merry, running navigation drills with her subordinates while Sanji was tending to the crops on Kerberos with the reluctant help of Zoro. Everyone else however was on the Goddess Styx, starting Armament training with Luffy instructing and learning alongside them. It was interesting to say the least, especially since the lesson was on the deck.

"So, uh, Shanks said that the first step of learning Armament Haki was meditation, in order to feel your 'will'." Luffy said, looking at the notepad.

With that everyone got into a meditation position and began focusing. With Luffy it felt a bit weird. Now, in order to start learning wandless magic one had to meditate in order to be able to sense their magic core, so to speak. So Luffy, who had never really had to do that this time around, was surprised to find a glowing ball of fire right next to his magical core. Curious, he tugged out it and seconds later he was shaken out of his meditation by his Commanders who seemed to be trying hard to stay awake. Around him on the deck though seemed to be his crew members, passed out. Luffy instantly realized what this was.

"Oops. I think I accidentally used Conqueror's Haki." Luffy said.

" _That's_ Conqueror's Haki?!" Usopp asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.. it seems I wasn't supposed to pull on that flame I saw." Luffy muttered.

"Flame?" Alvida asked, curious.

"Ah, well I've done this before to be able to use magic without a wand. But I never noticed this ball of flame there. I guess that's the 'will' that Shanks was talking about." Luffy said.

Kaya, always the logical one, spoke up.

"Maybe you're not supposed to pull on it like you're pulling it out of your body. Maybe you're supposed to I don't know, thread it through your body?" She guessed.

"That could always work… but Reverse Mountain's right in front of us now. Can you guys help me wake everyone up?" Luffy said, starting to wake the individual members up.

By the time that they woke everyone up they were starting their way up the mountain. The process was really fast, which made sense since according to Nami, Reverse Mountain was the result of four currents merging into each other. Soon enough they were at the top and heading down. However, Luffy saw a problem. At the bottom of the stream was a giant… whale? It seemed to open its mouth to yawn and Luffy saw that it'd be too late for the Goddess Styx but he could prevent the others from ending up in the Whale. So Luffy launched himself off the ship and onto the back of the whale, all the while using _Wingardium Leviosa_ to levitate the Going Merry and the Kerberos over the whale. After that was done he was getting a three-way conference call from Nami and Zoro which he promptly answered.

"What the hell just happened?!" Nami yelled in panic.

"Sheesh, calm down Nami, but yeah what happened captain?" Zoro asked.

"Uh, apparently a whale swallowed the ship. But.. wait what the hell is this?" Luffy stated before he noticed something resembling a hatch.

"Okay, so there's a hatch on the whale. I'm going to see what's happening, stay here and Nami prevent Zoro and Sanji from fighting." Luffy said before hanging up and heading into the whale.

Luffy ended up landing on a fleshy walkway that had a water path in the middle big enough for a ship. As he was wandering around he heard two people down a passage talking about killing the whale for its meat. Luffy quickly attacked the people, a man wearing a crown and a girl with blue hair wearing a blue tank top and green jacket, and threw them in the water, which he was pretty sure was stomach acid. But… they'd be alright? They _were_ wearing clothing and as far as he knew stomach acid took a while to digest stuff.

"Straw Hat Armada says no to the killing of innocent animals." Luffy said before walking off, whistling.

Soon though he reunited with his crew who seemed to be talking to a bald man who was wearing petals on his head. Kaya waved Luffy over to introduce the man to him.

"Big brother, this is Crocus-san he takes care of Laboon here. He told us a story about how Laboon has been waiting fifty years for his friends to return." Kaya said.

"But like I said, they're probably dead. They had promised to come back but never returned. Ever since then Laboon's been ramming the mountain, trying to get back over to find his friends. He can't take much more damage, even with all the help I've been giving him." Crocus said with a sigh.

"Hmm, I mean anything's possible, one of them could still be alive, just in a position unable to visit." Luffy said.

"It could be that.. but I worry for Laboon. Anyhow let me show you the way out, no use staying in here when I'm sure Laboon's about to start ramming the mountain again." Crocus said.

Crocus led the ship through some passageways before they were at the mouth. He then opened up a path out of the mouth where he followed out using a path that led up. Luffy saw the two people he ran into earlier floating around in the water but he ignored them for now. He turned to Laboon and began to speak. He wanted to prevent the whale from ramming the wall.

"Laboon, I'll find your nakama for you. If I can't find them though we'll visit you every year." Luffy said, causing Laboon to look at him and let out a sound of happiness.

Luffy then had Usopp paint their flag symbol on Laboon's scar, since Usopp was the better artist of the whole crew.

"Now, that's part of our promise. If you ram into the mountain, it'll wash off so don't okay?" Luffy said.

Laboon made some more sounds of happiness before he swam to the side of the stream. Crocus then gave Kaya a few medical books, saying that she'll need them later, and then waved them off as they started their way forward. However, as they started to leave the two people from earlier climbed onto their ship and assumed a begging position.

"Please take us back to our home town! We were supposed to get meat and the whale would of lasted us a long time." They begged.

"Ah… first of all who are you two, and where is your hometown?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Mr. 9!" The man with the crown said.

"And I'm Miss Wednesday! Our hometown's called Whiskey Peak. It should be the island that your Log Pose is pointing to." The blue haired girl said.

Giving his Commanders a look he sighed before speaking up.

"Fine, but don't do anything funny. If you do we're throwing you overboard and you can swim." Luffy said with a stern look.

"We promise we won't do anything!" The crowned man said.

"Yeah we promise!" Miss Wednesday replied.

Luffy definitely was going to keep an eye on the two. Especially the Miss Wednesday woman because Luffy could definitely swear that he had seen her before. Somewhere in a newspaper or something along those lines. Anyways Luffy dragged each one of his Commanders and Vice Commanders to the back of the ship with a large crate.

"Eh? What are we here for Cap'n?" Alvida asked.

Luffy chuckled at that before answering.

"We've entered the Grand Line, after all. It's a good time for us to reaffirm our ideals!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Everyone nodded at that, in fact Sanji decided to go first and put his left heel on the crate.

"To find the All Blue!" Sanji shouted.

Carmen smirked and placed her heel next.

"To become the best chef in the world!" She shouted.

Following her was Alvida who put her hands on her hips as she placed her heel.

"To be known as the most beautiful and dangerous woman in the world!" Alvida yelled.

Next was Kaya who giggled and place her heel.

"To become the best Doctor in the world!" Kaya shouted with a laugh.

Usopp followed her and placed his heel.

"To become the best Sharpshooter in the world!" Usopp said with a smirk.

Nami rolled her eyes but did it as well.

"To map the Grand Line!" She said.

Zoro was next to put his heel on the crate.

"To become the World's Greatest Swordsman!" He shouted.

Next was Gin who gave a bark of laughter before placing his heel on the crate.

"To make it through the Grand Line!" He yelled.

Last and most important of all was Luffy.

"To become Pirate King and take down the World Government!" Luffy said.

Normally that would shock the Commanders but Luffy had already told him that part of his dream. They all just smiled and cheered, their ships on the way to Whiskey Peak.

 **Thanks for reading! Aahahah as you can see** _ **I did not**_ **forget about the barrel thing. Except it's a crate thing because there's more people with them. As you're probably realizing some of the Commanders are slowly becoming background characters. This is because it is a very difficult thing to write a lot of people into a conversation with actions and everything. If you guys read the To Save A Brother's Life you'll realize this too because I only focus on certain WB Commanders. People that'll end up becoming background characters is currently only at one, and that's Gin. Kaya's a meh because I can throw her in random description paragraphs saying she's with Usopp or something. But Gin… his personality is eh and very hard to put together. Now you guys may be like** _ **but then why did you recruit him**_ **. Well. I wasn't fond of the fact that Gin more than likely died by his old captain's hands. So uh yeah. ANYWHO Suggestions would be lovely because I can always change a few paragraphs before I post. Trust me I did it for this chapter because there was a lot of consecutive Dialogue. (Granted I didn't change a lot because it's hard to think of text to go after dialogue.)**


	9. Whiskey Peak! A Town of Broke Assassins!

**Welcome to chapter 9 everyone! You get to see Shanks in this chapter! It also covers Whiskey Peak. My god, I've been sick for the past week or so, if you read my other stories you might have read about it. Sore throats aren't fun whatsoever. I still haven't written anything new** _ **yet**_ **for this story due to the fact that there's eleven more chapters left and it allows me to work on getting more chapters for the other two/three stories. That being said I haven't really written anything the past four five days because of the sore throat. It leaves me hacking and coughing and my body aching. When you feel like that you really don't want to do anything. So, I've been reading fanfic recently and have gotten a new idea that I have admitted to myself that I won't be writing until, one, I understand the series more. It's actually a HP/SPN story but I haven't seen SPN in a while. The basis for the story is a Lucifer is Harry story. Harry's attitude will still be Harry with a bit of family problems thrown in (Not that he didn't have them to begin with). It'll be slash but I'm not exactly sure the pairing. I thought it'd be hilarious though if he ended up with Dean who's Michael's vessel. The second reason I won't be writing it for a while is because of this sore throat and the fact I need more chapters for TSABL and Donquixote Prince (As well as DOT which if you don't know is Decisions Over Tea). When they get up there with the chapters then I'll start it. Anyways I guess onward with the story?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or OP.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday let them know that it would take them about four days to get to Whiskey Peak, as it wasn't that far from the entrance of the Grand Line. Despite the fact that he had beat them up back at Reverse Mountain Luffy had the crew treat them like guests. That seemed to make the two smile and become more friendly. About a day later though Luffy's phone rang and on the screen, was the name Shanks. Instantly he picked it up and answered, instantly saw Shanks' face.

"Woah this thing's cool! Video Den Den Mushi are huge but this thing fits into the palm of your hand!" Shanks said, acting like a little kid who got a brand new toy.

"Shishishi, is that why you picked Video Call instead of regular call?" Luffy asked, laughing.

"Of course! I mean it's so amazing! I can't believe a piece of technology exists like this." Shanks said.

"Well, I had a second motive for giving you that other than keeping in touch." Luffy said.

"Oh? What's that?" Shanks asked, causing Luffy to roll his eyes.

"You really don't know? It's so Yasopp can finally fucking talk to his son." Luffy cursed.

"Woah where did you pick up that kind of language?" Shanks said with a smile.

"Pirates, Shanks, Pirates and primarily your crew. Also, Ace liked to cuss a lot as a kid." Luffy said.

"You know I'm sad to have never met the kid but hey we'll meet one day. Anyways I guess that does make sense. Usopp's probably really mad at his father." Shanks said, wincing when he thought about it.

Luffy's face held a certain measure of uncertainty to it, primarily regarding what Usopp's reaction to his father would be.

"I'm not entirely sure if he's pissed off or not. I mean from what he's told us he started lying to make his mom get better, trying to say that you Yasopp was coming back. So at the very least I imagine yelling and when they finally meet Yasopp getting a kick to the balls or even worse a rock to the balls." Luffy said, making Shanks grimace.

"That hurts just thinking about it, but a rock to the balls?" Shanks asked, unable to reign in his curiosity.

Luffy chuckled at that before he spoke, wanting to talk about Usopp's improvements.

"Oh! Well, Usopp's been tinkering with his guns and he's gotten his shotgun to be able to shoot both normal bullets and larger projectiles like rocks. There's this button he presses ya know, and it switches the barrels around, allowing for bigger projectiles. He's pretty proud of it." Luffy said with a smile.

When Luffy stopped talking he saw Shanks was looking at him with a smile as well.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"It's just, you've seem to finally find a family. Even though you've only just mention Usopp I can tell you smile whenever you mention any of your crew. It's nice." Shanks said.

Luffy let up a nervous smile before he spoke at a slightly faster pace.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Gramps, for all his hard training, was a great grandfather but it always felt like there was something." Luffy started to ramble

Luffy then sighed, thinking back to Ace and Sabo.

"I mean sure I felt it with Ace and Sabo but… with Ace it was a bit more and I'm not even sure about that. On top of that we lost Sabo early on so… But that's not to say Dandan and the bandits weren't family but…." Luffy said.

Shanks just chuckled at Luffy's ramblings, but understood what he was talking about.

"It's different with your crew, right?" Shanks said, with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it feels closer and they all make me happy. We're all siblings." Luffy said.

"I understand, well I better get going and get this to Yasopp so he can finally call his son." Shanks said, Luffy saying goodbye before he hung up.

Lo and behold an hour later everyone could hear Usopp yelling and shouting from his room. Kaya was looking at Luffy inquisitively.

"Ah, it's nothing. He's just finally getting to talk to his father." Luffy said.

"That explains why he's cursing even though he normally doesn't." Kaya mused.

Thankfully later it seemed to have calmed down and Usopp came out, thanking Luffy for the chance to speak to his father. It seemed to be that they had made up, though Usopp assured him that his father was going to get a rock to the crotch when they met.

The next day Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday were very confused.

"… It's not snowing." Mr. 9 said.

"Why should it be snowing?" Alvida asked, having been walking past them.

"The Grand Line's weather is crazy. This area always snows, but it's not." Miss Wednesday said.

"Oh, that. Nami's the one doing it." Alvida said.

"That girl can control the weather?" Mr. 9 asked in shocked.

"Yeah, she ate the Ten Ten No Mi, she's a Weather Woman now." Alvida said, before heading off, leaving the two shocked people in peace.

The next day however, Zoro pulled all of the Commanders and Luffy into a conference room. He had realized something about their new guests and wanted to relay the information before they entered Whiskey Peak.

"What is it that you wanted us for marimo? I was busy cooking a lovely snack for Alvida-swan and Nami-swan!" Sanji said.

"Yeah, while I had to cook the snack for everyone else." Carmen said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up shitty cook. You know those two people we picked up?" Zoro said.

"What, are they causing any problems?" Luffy asked.

"It's not that, I finally remembered why their names sounded familiar. A few years back I was asked to join a mercenary organization that separated in pairs that complimented each other. The men were named after numbers and the women were named after days of the week or holidays. It was called, Baroque Works" Zoro said.

"Ah, so there's a chance they might betray us at the island?" Gin offered.

"Yes, so we better be wary of anything that happens." Zoro said.

"Also, it might be best if some of us stay on the ship so if they do betray us some of us can remain unknown. Anonymity is usually the best defense against these kinds of people." Usopp offered.

By now every Commander had accepted Usopp's odd ability to strategize very easily. So it wasn't a surprise when everyone agreed with him.

"I think it should be Usopp, Sanji, and me. We've gotten some time outside the ship so it'd be fair if the others get some time too." Kaya said.

"Alright then, me, Zoro, Nami, Alvida, Carmen, and Gin'll be heading out then when it comes time to head onto the island." Luffy said, everyone nodding.

The next day couldn't come fast enough for the Commanders who had become slightly antsy about what could happen. However, soon enough the lookout yelled that they saw land. As they were approaching the island though the two Baroque Works agents waved goodbye and jumped.

"They're definitely up to something." Zoro muttered.

When they reached the docks, there were people cheering for the pirates and welcoming them to the Grand Line. That instantly caught the suspicions of the Commanders that were present. No island was that nice to pirates, only if it was an island you protected and the Straw Hat Armada sure as hell didn't have control over this island. Nevertheless when they stepped onto the docks they were greeted by the mayor who had really curly hair.

"Welcome to Whiskey Peak! I'm Igarappoi, the mayor of the village. We would like to welcome you to the Grand Line with a party!" The man said with a smile.

Inwardly the Straw Hats were rolling their eyes. This entire thing reeked of a trap and they weren't going to be dumb enough to actually fall for it. They just needed to act their part.

"Hey, how long before the Log Pose finishes resetting?" Nami asked.

"The Log Pose? Oh, I'll tell you that after the party." The man said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's party!" Luffy yelled.

As he walked past each of his crew that was with him he slyly tapped them with the Elder Wand, making them immune temporarily to the effects of sleeping drugs. Normally there weren't spells that did this to a person's body but rather what they drank. However, the spell had been an early attempt by Hannah Abbot, Neville's wife, to make healing spells more readily available. It was safe to say it worked very well. Each member felt it and smiled before heading into the bar to join the 'party'. There at the party they were urged to drink and eat as much as they wanted. Of course a wandless scan of the food proved that Luffy was right to put the charm on his siblings. Each and every single dish and drink was poisoned with a sleeping sedative. As the night moved on each of the crew members began to fake sleep. When all the villagers left the bar, they made their move by sneaking out the back window and positioning themselves on the roofs.

"So how are they doing Mr. 8?" Mr. 9 asked.

"They're currently on their way to hell." Mr. 8 said.

Suddenly a tall woman in a nun outfit came in to sight, taking off the habit.

"My Blue, they drink more than I drink tea. Anyways, do you think it's worth having a party for this crew? I mean they have a lot of ships but…" The woman started.

"Miss Monday." Mr. 9 greeted.

The woman nodded at him before she continued to speak.

"I mean we can take care of their ship but we're running out of food since you two failed to get the whale meat." Miss Monday said.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Miss Wednesday shouted.

"Stop arguing you three, I investigated a lot about the captain and it turns out.." Mr. 8 said before putting a piece of paper on the table.

"Sixty million belly?!" The three shouted.

Really, was it shocking that Luffy was worth a lot? Well… the crew guessed that there were times that Luffy didn't act serious. Like when he pranked the entire crew and started a prank war between, surprisingly, him, Nami, Gin, and Carmen. It ended up being Luffy and Nami versus Gin and Carmen. It was safe to say by the end of the Prank War, Sirius, Remus and James would have all out right declared Nami a Marauder. That woman had devious prank ideas up the wazoo. Gin still refused to go anywhere near Nami when she had a can of whipped cream. Which… tended to be every morning because she liked pancakes and whipped cream with mikan sauce. Shaking their minds away from the distraction they saw that their targets continued to talk.

"So, don't underestimate them Miss Monday." Mr. 8 said.

"I'm sorry." The woman said.

The Baroque Works agents made their way towards the port.

"Hurry up and get everything from the ship, and tie them up, the Marines want them alive so they could publicly execute them." Mr. 8 said.

"Mr. 8 sir! They're gone!" One of the bounty hunters yelled.

"What!" The man yelled.

"Shishishi, I mean honestly," Luffy started, sitting at the edge of the roof swinging his legs.

"Yeah, did you honestly expect us to fall for that awful trap?" Alvida continued, standing up on the roof.

"The pirates you've encountered in the past must have been real dumb." Nami said, rolling her eyes.

Seriously, what kind of _idiot_ would think that people would outright be nice to pirates if it wasn't a pirate protected island.

"B-b-but you ate the drugged food!" Miss Monday yelled.

"Ah, well our big brother here has something that makes us temporarily immune to such things, ya know?" Carmen said.

"Yeah, the only food that we'd willingly eat without safety checks from our Captain is Carmen's or our other chef's." Gin said managing to avoid saying Sanji's name.

"Plus, at least for me, a swordsman would never drink enough to inhibit themselves in a potentially dangerous situation." Zoro said.

They then all suddenly jumped off the roofs and charged their enemies.

"One hundred bounty hunters versus the six of us seems so unfair." Zoro said, as he cleaved through five of the bounty hunters.

"Yeah, I mean, clearly we're a lot better than you guys." Alvida said as she used her slipping powers to gain momentum and barrel through ten of them with her mace.

"Though to be honest, if one of us were to fight them then they'd still lose." Nami said as she electrocuted fifteen of them.

"Ah, well it's actually not their fault. If they were trained better, then maybe." Carmen said, dancing and cleaving her way through fifteen of her own that had the dumb idea to surround her.

"They don't seem trained at all, and that's twice as sad." Gin said, smashing into ten of them.

"I think we should speed this up." Luffy said, knocking out twenty with his rubber abilities by making a windmill.

About three minutes later all the bounty hunters were knocked out or dead. The four Baroque Works agents seemed entirely shocked at that.

"T-they beat all the Millions." Miss Wednesday said in shock.

"That doesn't matter, get them!" Mr. 8 said, his hair suddenly shooting guns at them.

"Guns.. in your hair? What the hell man." Zoro said as he charged forward to attack Mr. 8.

However, Zoro was intercepted by Miss Monday whose punch sent Zoro flying.

"Wow she's strong." Alvida muttered before she charged forward with her mace.

Each of her strikes with the mace were met with blocks of equal strength. That was of course until Alvida slipped in between the woman's legs and slammed her mace on the woman's head, knocking her out. That prompted Miss Wednesday to blow a whistle, causing a duck to come out of nowhere and for it to hold out its left wing.

"I didn't ask to hold your hand damnit!" Miss Wednesday shouted.

Soon though she managed to get on the duck who was running towards them.

"Come on let's show them your ultimate technique!" Miss Wednesday yelled.

Suddenly the duck sat on the ground, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Who told you to sit?!" Was her next response.

Mr. 9 was about to attack Nami from behind with a steel weapon. Nami however yawned and pointed her finger at the man while still facing away from him.

"Åskchock (Thundershock)." She said lazily, causing a bolt of lightning to dart from her finger to the man which was enhanced by the steel, thus frying him and knocking him unconscious.

Nami then rolled her eyes at the man.

"Honestly, did you even read my Wanted Poster? What kind of idiot attacks someone who can use lightning with a conductor?" Nami asked.

Nami then faced Mr. 8 who had brought out a saxophone that he blew into.

"Killing Sound!" He yelled, shooting bullets out of the saxophone.

"Fryst Främre (Frozen Front)." She said, gesturing quickly.

Immediately after she did so the temperature dropped real fast to the point it started to snow and the bullets turned into ice and dropped to the ground, right at her feet.

"That was close. Too close." Nami said with a deep breath.

"We gotta work on your reflex timing Nami." Luffy said as he charged at the man, swinging his rubbery fist at the man, sending him flying.

About a few minutes later though there was a new voice.

"What a shame, you lost to these people?" A snarky female voice said.

They all turned to the sound of the voice and saw two people, a man and a woman. The woman was wearing a small sundress and wielding a parasol. The man had black dreads and was wearing a black coat that had the number five plastered in random places.

"Miss Valentine!" Mr. 8 shouted.

"Mr. 5!" Was Miss Wednesday's response.

Well… it was kind of obvious now that these newcomers were Baroque Works agents.

"Don't you feel ashamed of yourselves at all?" Mr. 5 asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's the difference between weaklings like you and us." Miss Valentine sneered.

"Why are you here? Are you here to help us?" Mr. 8 asked, causing Miss Valentine to laugh nasally.

Luffy was starting to really dislike this woman. She reminded him of Bella, to a severely lesser degree.

"Help you? Why would we help you?" Miss Valentine said.

"Yeah, do you really think we came to the Grand Line just to help you?" Mr. 5 asked.

"Then what are you here for?" Mr. 9, who just woke up asked.

"It's simple, we're here for the highest offense." Miss Valentine said.

"Yes, Mr. 0 said someone here knows his secret but doesn't know what exactly they know." Mr. 5 said.

In the background the six were looking at each other before Nami whispered to Luffy.

"Why are we letting them monologue?" she whispered.

"Because monologuing usually presents information." Luffy said, shushing her.

Really, villains had a sad, sad, _sad_ , tendency to monologue everything about their plan.

"However, the principle of our organization is everything remains a secret. None of us are to know each other's past or identity." Mr 5. said.

"So what did we do? We investigated. And lo and behold we found out that there are certain people from Alabasta in our organization." Miss Wednesday said.

Mr. 9 started panicking and saying it wasn't him, saying his crown was fake but the other two ignored him, clearly already knowing that.

"These two are the people who disappeared from Alabasta." Mr 5 said.

Suddenly, Mr. 8 attacked Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, shooting bullets at them. But as soon as they touched Mr. 5 they exploded and Miss Valentine went soaring into the air with her parasol.

"That's not going to work at all." Miss Valentine said, before she suddenly started descending fast, slamming into Miss Wednesday and making her go flying.

"Yes, the traitors are Igaram, the Captain of the Alabastan Royal Guard…" Mr. 5 said, looking at Mr. 8.

"And, the missing princess of Alabasta, Princess Nefeltari Vivi." Miss Valentine said.

Suddenly Mr. 9 was bowing to the now revealed Vivi, making everyone there sweatdrop.

"Miss Wednesday's a princess?!" He said, sounding overjoyed.

"Stop doing weird things Mr. 9!" Vivi yelled, clearly used to this.

"Boss has order us to kill you both." Mr. 5 said.

Vivi started to swing her weapon, seeming angry that she was being underestimated. However, what she didn't expect was Mr. 9 to jump in front of her.

"I have no clue what's going on. But because of my long friendship with you… Miss Wednesday please escape from here." He said before running for.

"Mr. 9 no!" She yelled.

Suddenly Mr. 5 seemed to flick a booger of all things at Mr. 9. Everyone was surprised when it suddenly exploded. Then Vivi attempted to get on her duck, Carue and run away. As that was happening Mr. 8 who was on the ground tried to get their attention.

"Hm?" Luffy asked, noticing the man.

"I beg of you please, those two are Devil Fruit users, the princess cannot defeat them on her own. Please save the princess! Please take her to the country of Alabasta and help save her country." Mr. 8 said, causing everyone but Luffy to groan.

"He said the words save and country." Zoro said with a facepalm.

"Of course we'll help!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"And there we go, on a new adventure to save a country. What's next the world?" Nami muttered.

With that they took off after the two. Soon enough they reached Vivi who ended up getting cornered.

"You have nowhere to-" Mr. 5 started before he was hit by a Gomu Gomu Pistol, sending him flying into a building, shocking Miss Valentine.

"Hello, we are here to save a princess. Please step away from her or Nami here may have to electrocute you." Luffy said, with Nami creating sparks at her fingers for dramatic effect.

"You have to be kidding me, we're Office Agents of Baroque Works! We can't be defeated this easily." The woman shouted.

"I'm sorry but, it doesn't help that you rely waaaaay too much on your Devil Fruit powers and have like no defense whatsoever" Luffy said, waving her off.

"I'll show you no defense!" She yelled as she floated in the air and then started plummeting downward at them.

"Alvida, baseball time." Luffy said with a grin.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n!" She said with her own grin as she readied herself.

Alvida started to spin on the spot with her mace, swinging it faster and faster. Suddenly she swung the mace at Miss Valentine, who didn't expect it at all when she suddenly was flung into the wall.

"That was five hundred kilos! How the hell did you knock away that much weight!" The woman yelled.

Alvida was about to say something but Nami stopped her before saying something of her own.

"Physics dear, you'd know that if you actually read, something you clearly didn't do." Nami said, pissing the woman off even further.

Mr. 5 had finally come out of the hole that he made and was looking ready to fight again when something slammed into both of them, knocking them both out. The source of said something was Gin spinning around and then launching his weapons at them who was now whistling innocently.

"What? I wanted it over with." Gin said.

"Why did you save me?" Vivi asked.

"Well, Igaram, I think that's his name, asked us to." Luffy said with a smile.

"And Cap'n here has a people saving thing. So he can't resist helping a person in need." Alvida said.

"That too- Hey wait! I don't have a people saving thing!" Luffy yelled.

Why did everyone say that?! Even when he was Harry people said that! Hell, Hermione and Ron had made it a point to mention it to him every other day back then. Even Ace had said it at one point and he was the reckless one!

"Luffy, admit it. You met a lot of us by saving us one way or another." Nami said.

"Ugh fine." Luffy said with a pout, he _didn't_ have a saving people thing.

Vivi then led them into a building where she sat down and began to explain her situation to them.

"The country of Alabasta used to be a wonderful peaceful country. In fact, it was the most peaceful country in all of the Grand Line. However, about two to three years ago a civil war started and I found out that our citizens were being influenced by these people." Vivi started.

"So you decided to join?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, since we didn't know much we couldn't do anything so I asked Igaram to join me in going undercover. It was there that we learned that the main purpose was the build a dream country." She said with a mournful sigh.

"But it was far from the truth, wasn't it?" Luffy said, thinking about the Twenty Kingdoms' reasons for attacking magicals.

"Yes, the leader of Baroque Works' true goal is to conquer Alabasta. If I can't get back home and warn everyone then it'll be too late." She said with a sigh.

"So who's the boss?" Luffy asked, causing Vivi to panic.

"You can't know! It'll put you in danger." She shouted.

"We don't mind, we're usually in danger every other week." Nami said, waving it off.

"Really? But if I were to tell you, you'd be put on the hit list." She said, still trying to warn them off.

"We still don't mind, we planned for it." Luffy said, thinking of Usopp's idea.

"Alright, the name of the leader is… Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai." Vivi said.

Suddenly they saw a bird and an otter-like creature fly away, causing Vivi to sigh.

"Those were the Unluckies. They're scouts and messengers for Mr. 0." Vivi said.

"Don't worry it's completely fine." Zoro said, reassuring her.

"Do-don't worry!" Igaram said, suddenly appearing, out of breath.

When they took a second look at him they saw that he was in an outfit that matched Vivi's Miss Wednesday outfit.

"…What's with that outfit?" Luffy asked.

"If the Unluckies have seen you that means Crocodile will send more of the higher ranking members after you. Thankfully the Mr. 5 pair is still unconscious. Princess, please give me the Eternal Pose to Alabasta. I will let you guys escape and meet up with you at Alabasta. That means you should take the regular route which should take four to five days." Igaram said.

"O-Okay." Vivi said, handing Igaram a Log Pose similar to the one the Straw Hats had found long ago in Arlong Park.

The only difference however, between this one and the one that they found at Arlong Park was that in bold letters was the word ' _Alabasta_ '. From there they departed to the port where they said their goodbyes. Igaram turned to Luffy and bowed.

"I thank you for accepting my request. Please take care of the princess for me. I will see you in Alabasta." The man said, setting sail afterwards.

Everyone was shocked, however, when the ship suddenly exploded in a sea of flames.

"Igaram!" Vivi screamed, Nami grabbing her and running with her to the ship, everyone following.

"Don't worry we'll get you to Alabasta." Nami said.

Soon enough they were on the ship but Vivi was panicking because she couldn't find Carue at all.

"She has to use the whistle to call him." Nami said.

"Oh you mean this duck? He was here before all of us." Zoro asked, pointing at the duck sitting right next to him.

"What the hell Carue! You were already here?!" Vivi shouted.

They quickly set sail but soon after they heard a female voice coming from the railing.

"I'm so glad I found you, please watch out for those rocks. I wouldn't wish for you guys to crash." The voice said.

They turned and saw it was a black haired woman wearing a cowboy hat and outfit, Vivi seemed utterly shocked to see the woman.

"These are some really good ships. So, I just met Mr. 8 over there Miss Wednesday." The woman said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Miss All Sunday?! Did you kill Igaram?" Vivi shouted.

"Miss All Sunday? Who's her partner?" Nami asked.

"She's Mr. 0's partner and the only one who's allowed to know his true identity. I had followed her to learn his identity." Vivi said.

"Actually, I let you follow me." Miss All Sunday said.

"I know that! I'm betting you're the one who let the Boss know about me too." Vivi said.

"Yup. I let you know Mr. 0's true name because I felt you deserved a reward. However, becoming Baroque Works' enemy is a very bad idea. Of course, deciding to help the princess that became their enemy is bad too. The worst however, is your next idea, Little Garden." The woman said.

"Why is that bad?" Luffy asked.

"Well, let's just say the magnetic pull of the island is much different than most islands on the Grand Line. So, I have something for you." Miss All Sunday said, throwing Luffy an Eternal Log Pose.

"That Log Pose leads to an island who doesn't have that much of a pull to begin with. In fact, it's unique to the point that it only takes an hour for the normal Log Pose to reset." She said.

Luffy looked at it for a second before shaking his head.

"Even if your offer is genuine I can't accept. I personally feel as if Little Garden has something that we need." Luffy said.

"Hmm, I like decisive people like you. Well, let's see where you go from here." The woman said before she hopped off the ship and onto a turtle that swam away.

Luffy then had Nami set course for Little Garden while he pulled Vivi off to the side.

"Do you want to know whether Igaram's really dead or not?" Luffy asked.

"H-how can you do that?" She asked.

"One of my abilities gives me access to an item that lets me pull a spirit from the afterlife. If they aren't dead, then they won't appear." Luffy said.

"… Can you?" Vivi asked hesitantly.

Luffy let the Resurrection Stone appear in his hand and spun it three times. When nothing happened Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that good?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, nothing happened it means that somewhere Igaram is still alive." Luffy said.

Suddenly Vivi hugged Luffy, repeating the words 'Thank you' over and over again.

"No problem, you're with us now so you're part of the family. Whether you leave us at the end of this journey or not doesn't matter, you'll still be family." Luffy said with a smile.

Vivi followed by smiling back, feeling a warm feeling inside that, much later, she would realize what it had meant. _She had found a wonderful family_.

 **BA DUM! We're done! Now, uh, you may have wondered why this was uh posted around twelve. Well, I actually add the AN the day that I post the chapter and** _ **usually**_ **with Death's Gift because it's so dialogue heavy I go through and add description paragraphs (It's what I call the paragraphs that** _ **aren't**_ **dialogue) and tweak it a bit. So it kinda took me a tiny bit. Also, I like woke up at ten today so there's that. Alright anyways, we're done with Whiskey Peak and heading to Little Garden! Then it's Drum Island then finally Alabasta. I would love suggestions, cause most of these chapters were written without em. Though some suggestions I** _ **might**_ **not do if only because if I change certain things it'll force me to change multiple chapters. Like for example, if you guys ask me** _ **not**_ **to recruit a certain person in an upcoming chapter. That'll effect every chapter** _ **after**_ **it which means ten or so chapters of editing. But beyond that suggest away!**


	10. Little Garden! Enter: Artist of the Crew

**Welcome to Chapter Ten aka Little Garden! Someone had complained, not really but I can't think of a different word, about my ability to write fight scenes, and I covered this in either a recent chapter of Donquixote Prince or To Save A Brother's Life but, I suck at fight scenes in general. So, really, don't be expecting great fight scenes, I mean I can try really hard to make them but that just makes it more difficult for me to finish a chapter. Anyways, we are two chapters away from Ace where I think some fluff comes in. I unno really. But, anyways Donquixote Prince and TSABL need more chapters for their chapter stock. So, I'll be working on that hopefully this week and next week and the week after. Giving Humanity a Chance won't be getting any chapters for its chapter stock for at least a month or two. This is so I can roll out DOT and get it comfortable with an update day on a Friday with TSABL which will be called ASL Friday. Now, if you're curious as to why DP isn't considered ASL to be honest is because the premise isn't ASL but rather Papa Doffy. Anyways onwards we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or OP**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

Vivi's insertion into the lives of the Straw Hats was rather smooth to be completely honest. Everyone on the crew rather liked her instantly and it didn't help that Sanji swooned over her as well. Of course, because she was being considered part of the crew she was also thrown into the training sessions with everyone. At first she complained, not because she didn't like training, but rather because Luffy's methods were rather extreme. But that came from the fact that said training came from someone like Garp. After a while though, Vivi started to enjoy the training. She said that it helped distract her from the stress of the rebellion. It also helped that Luffy had demanded that she get a new weapon and she absolutely loved it. The weapon he had personally picked for her were a pair of chakrams that Luffy had enchanted to return to her no matter what. They took the whole day to learn but it was worth it in her mind. A few days later though Nami had a question for Vivi.

"What exactly did Igaram mean by regular route that'd take only four days?" She asked.

"Oh, I think Igaram had forgotten that not all Log Poses point to the same path usually. The islands around Alabasta tend to rotate and I guess this time around it's Little Garden." Vivi said.

"Ah, you don't seem worried though." Nami said.

"Well, I am but I understand worrying isn't going to get us there faster." Vivi said.

"That's a mature lookout on things." Nami said.

"Well, going undercover forced me to mature I guess. As a mercenary, you have to kill your targets or Mr. 0 would get mad. So I just soldiered through it." Vivi said.

"I guess I understand. I was the same way when I was part of Arlong's Crew." Nami said, causing Vivi to raise an eyebrow.

"So you weren't part of Luffy's crew to begin with?" Vivi asked.

"Nope, in fact I only happened by him by accident. I was stealing a map from a pirate when he found me and ended up saving me later from Arlong who held my village hostage. Nami said.

"Wow, he must be a great guy, able to accept all kinds of people." Vivi said, remembering the few Fishmen she saw.

"Yup, he's great. Though sometimes it feels as if he's holding the world on his shoulders even though there's no reason he should. Well, he said he'd tell us later in the Grand Line." Nami mused.

"Tell you what?" Vivi asked.

"Ah, nothing much just some secrets he's been keeping. He promised to tell us later." Nami said.

They decided then to just lay on the grass the rest of the day.

About two days later they managed to finally reach Little Garden. However, seeing it was a complete shock for the place wasn't little at all. Little Garden was actually rather large as it had giant trees, dinosaurs, and what seemed to be two giant sea king skulls. With a sigh Nami began directing the ship into the river leading into the island so they could at least not be out in the open while they wait for the Log Pose to reset. When they got to a safe position Luffy got an idea.

"Hey we should explore!" Luffy said, Vivi nodding.

"Yeah I wonder what we can find around here. I mean this island's been preserved in prehistoric time." Vivi said.

"Well, I think I want to hunt some of the dinosaurs here." Zoro said, sparking Sanji's attention.

"How about you me have a competition marimo. Let's see who can get the most dinosaur meat." Sanji said, egging Zoro on.

"You're on shitty cook!" Zoro roared.

"So uh, who's going with who, and don't forget that we need people to stay on the ships." Carmen said.

"Well, I'm staying on the ship this time, I want to relax rather than end up in a fight again." Nami said.

"Me and Gin-bro need to run our people through a few drills so we'll stay as well." Alvida said.

"I guess I'll head with Vivi and big brother, I really want to look for some plants here to experiment with." Kaya said.

"I'll go with Zoro and Sanji to make sure they don't get lost, or kill each other." Carmen said, heading in to change her outfit into something more forest worthy.

"I'll stay on deck with Nami, I have some things that I'm working on for my guns and I want to get them done before we reach Alabasta." Usopp said.

"Alright then, let's split up." Luffy said, taking Vivi and Kaya in one direction while Sanji, Zoro, and Carmen went in another.

Luffy's group's journey into the forest started out as interesting for all three of them. Despite Kaya being the only one wanting to look for plants they all decided to help. Vivi because she wanted to assist Kaya and Luffy because he was interested in what each plant could do as well. It was when Luffy heard three voices arguing that he turned around and looked down.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Luffy swore, getting the other two's attention.

Sitting on the floor was a three-headed orange snake about six feet long. Kaya and Vivi were staring at it in fear, having never seen the type of snake before. That quickly passed as they heard Luffy muttering to himself.

"Of course you are still a Parselmouth. Why wouldn't you be one!" He muttered to himself.

Luffy then sank to his knees, causing the two to freak out that is until Luffy started hissing at the snake.

" _Hey there, why are you three arguing?_ " Luffy hissed, scaring the living daylights out of the snake.

" _A speaker?!" "But we haven't seen one in a year!" "Not at all!"_ The three heads hissed.

 _"You've seen a speaker before?"_ Luffy asked.

The heads looked at each other before seemingly selecting one head as a speaker, which so happened to be the middle one.

 _"Yes Speaker-sir. These three human ladies visit us every so often. Although we're not entirely sure that two of them are human._ " The snake hissed.

 _"What makes you think that?"_ Luffy asked, causing the one on the left to speak up.

" _Well, they can turn into snakes. One of them turned into an Anaconda and the other turned into a King Cobra. The third one well, she just seemed to turn random animals into stone and talk about how beautiful she was._ " The snake said.

That… was interesting. He'd never heard of these three woman before although he was pretty sure that the women were devil fruit users. He'd keep an eye out for the women.

" _They're humans of course. There're these things called Devil Fruits, which are weird looking fruits that grant humans special powers."_ Luffy said.

 _"Strange looking fruit? We think we know what you're talking about._ " The runespoor said before slithering away.

"Luffy.. why can you talk to snakes and what was that?" Kaya asked.

"Shishishi, ah it's part of my abilities? I honestly didn't expect to have it, as you can clearly tell. As for what that was, that was a runespoor, a magical animal with sentience." Luffy said.

"Magical animal?" Kaya asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, each head of a runespoor fulfills a purpose. The left head is the planner and decides what it's to do next, the middle is the dreamer where it thinks of things it can do, and the right is the critic who judges what the other two do to make sure they stay alive. Sadly though, most runespoors don't live long because the middle and left heads usually kill the right out of irritation. Though that one seems to be rather old." Luffy mused.

Suddenly though the Snake came out with something wrapped in its tail that caused the three to gasp. In its tail was a weird blue looking fruit that had yellow dragons wrapped around the fruit and seemed to be glowing red.

"T-that's a Devil Fruit!" Kaya shouted, having remembered seeing Sanji's fruit Luffy had given him.

"It's not just any Devil Fruit…. It's a Mythical Zoan fruit." Luffy said.

"How can you tell that?" Vivi asked.

"Well, for one the dragons that wrap around the fruit. Mythical Zoan fruits are generally rather obvious in what power they give you. Also, it's glowing. Only Mythical Zoan fruits glow." Luffy said.

He then gently grabbed the fruit from the snake and smiled at it.

" _Thank you for the fruit. What's your name?"_ Luffy asked.

" _Ah, we don't have individual names if that's what you're asking. But we were named Tiger by the three women."_ The left head said.

 _"Alright then Tiger, I'll promise to visit again one day and maybe bring those women."_ Luffy said.

 _"That'd be great. It was nice seeing you Speaker. Keep an eye out for the two giants._ " The snake said as it slithered away.

"… It just told me to keep an eye out for two giants." Luffy said.

Quickly after that the trees parted to reveal, lo and behold, a giant.

"Ooh I thought I heard voices. My name's Dorry." The giant said with a smile.

"Uh, nice to meet you Dorry." Luffy, Kaya and Vivi said together.

"For a second thought though that it was those three sisters. They usually visit here very year to visit the snakes here." Dorry said.

"Ah no that hissing was me." Luffy said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that's cool! You can speak to snakes like them. Come, you must join me back at my camp." Dorry said.

Soon enough they reached Dorry's camp where he was roasting a giant piece of dinosaur meat.

"So Dorry, who are the three women who visit here?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I never caught their name as they're not that found of men but they were civil while they were here. All I really know is that their ship is pulled by a pair of sea kings." Dorry said.

"Oh well… So what are you doing here on this island?" Luffy asked, unaware that currently Nami and Usopp were having this conversation with a different giant.

"Well, I'm a warrior from Elbaf and have been fighting my rival for the past hundred years." Dorry said.

"Hundred years! That's a long time." Vivi said.

"To humans maybe but we giants live for three hundred years so it's not that long to us. As of yet I have to win, we've tied in every single battle." Dorry said.

Suddenly the volcano on the island exploded, causing Dorry to get up.

"Well, it's time for our fight!" Dorry said, heading north, the straw hats following.

When they reached their destination they saw Nami and Usopp sitting over by another giant who was just standing up.

"Usopp? Nami? What are you guys doing here?" Kaya asked.

"Uh, well this giant, his name is Broggy by the way, found us and invited us to his place. He talked about how he was a warrior from Elbaf and was currently in a hundred year battle with his rival." Nami said.

"Yeah! He's inspired me to be even better at my skills!" Usopp said.

Soon after that the two giants picked up their weapons and swung them at each other. What they did not seem to expect was the sudden explosion coming from both of the weapons, throwing the giants back and leaving the weapons in brittle condition. Laughing and walking out of the forest were four people. Luffy and Nami recognized two of them as Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. The other two Vivi recognized.

"Mr. 3, Miss Golden Week. I see you've come." Vivi said.

"Ah, Miss Wednesday or should I say Princess Vivi. It's nice to see you. We're just here to collect the bounties on all your heads." Mr. 3 said with a laugh.

He however sweatdropped when he saw what Miss Golden Week was doing. She was currently sitting on a picnic blanket drinking tea.

"Why aren't you joining us?!" He asked, exasperated.

"Because, they're not weak willed. My skills won't work on them." She said lazily.

Luffy walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"What kinds of tea do you have?" Luffy asked, making everyone but his crew faceplant and Miss Goldenweek look as if it was her birthday.

"Well, I have Earl Gray, some Green tea, and this Black tea." She said, gesturing to her various boxes of tea.

"Hmm, have you ever had Oolong tea?" Luffy asked, pulling a box out of the pouch that he always wore, well actually that each Commander had.

Miss Goldenweek's eyes shone as if there were stars in her eyes as she gladly accepted the box and began making the tea. Mr. 5 however got mad and tried to attack her and Luffy by flicking a booger at them, causing her to sigh.

"Light-Blue is the color of protection." She said as a shield shimmered into place, protecting them from the explosion.

When the smoke cleared it was revealed that the picnic area was surrounded by a light blue circle.

"That's real neat. How do you do that?" Luffy asked.

"I'm a realist painter. Somehow the colors I paint can influence the environment or what people do." She said, finally finishing the tea and serving it.

"Ah, that's very nice… You're good at making tea." Luffy commented, sipping the tea and sighing in satisfaction.

Luffy when he acquired Harry's memories ended up acquiring the British man's love for tea. So with him being here and having tea that seemed to be made by someone who knew just how to make it was heaven.

"Um, curious. Why aren't you helping your friends. Better yet, why aren't my, not sure if I can call them that, friends attacking." She said.

"Well, to the first one it's because I know my friends can handle themselves on their own, I believe in them. As for the second, well maybe your friends are having a brain fart." Luffy said, causing the little girl to giggle.

That actually prompted the three remaining Baroque Works agents to attack the others since they clearly couldn't attack Luffy or Miss Goldenweek. Mr. 3 seemed to create a giant spinning candle on top of the giant, Broggy, with Usopp, Nami, and Vivi on it.

"Your orange haired friend doesn't seem amused." Miss Golden Week said.

"That's cause Mr. 3 clearly hasn't read Nami's wanted posted. Ah, question does the barrier stop rain?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, it should, why?" She asked.

Luffy pointed up and Miss Goldenweek looked in awe as a raincloud was rapidly forming. Suddenly it started to downpour and just as the girl said the barrier popped into place when the rain started getting close to the two. Mr. 3 seemed to be panicking as the rain caused the candles to fizzle out and become soggy and start falling apart, freeing the three.

"Seriously! Does anyone read the Wanted Posters nowadays?!" Nami yelled before running up to Mr. 3 and slamming her bo-staff on his head, knocking him out.

She however had to quickly jump back before Mr. 5 could cause an explosion by touching her. Elsewhere Miss Valentine was trying to attack Usopp by sitting on him. He however quickly whipped out his shotgun.

"You would shoot a woman?" Miss Valentine asked, shocked.

"Who said this would kill you?" Usopp said, closing his eyes and firing off his new pepper spray bomb.

He felt the liquid hit his face and Miss Valentine's screams and quickly rolled away then wiped the spray off his face with a cloth.

"AH! My eyes! What did you do to my eyes!" She screamed.

"It's my brand new pepper spray bomb! Guaranteed to keep perverts and women trying to kill you away from you!" Usopp said, as if he was showing off a brand new product.

Luffy heard Kaya giggling right by them and saw that she was having tea as well with them.

"… When did you get here?" Luffy asked.

"She got here after Mr. 5 got angry." Miss Goldenweek said.

"Ah. Well it looks like there's one left." Luffy mused.

Said person left, aka Mr. 5, was throwing explosive boogers at Nami and Usopp who were dodging them left and right. Usopp was also shooting explosives at the man but it wasn't working for obvious reasons.

"You think explosions are going to hurt me? I'm immune to them thanks to my Devil Fruit!" The man yelled, in clear arrogance.

"Yeah, well take this! Explosive Starshot!" Usopp yelled, shooting his shotgun at Mr. 5, a projectile flying at the man who promptly ate the object.

"… By the way I lied, that was my Tabasco Hellshot." Usopp said with a smile.

Instantly the man began screaming in pain as his insides began to burn from the intense heat of the hot sauce. He ended up slamming his head into a tree and knocking himself out. Usopp and Nami suddenly heard clapping and turned to the source. They saw Kaya, Miss Goldenweek, and Luffy all clapping for them, causing them to blush.

"See, told you I had faith in them." Luffy said,

"Hmm, you were right! By the way what are you going to do with me?" The girl asked, starting to pack up the tea cups and pot.

"Ah~ Can we keep her big brother?" Kaya squealed.

"I.. uh guess? Actually that'd be perfect. We _do_ need an artist for the ship. No offence Usopp but your skills only work for jolly rogers." Luffy said.

"Eh, it's true." Usopp said.

"Wait, you're inviting me to join your crew?" She asked confused.

"We're inviting you to join our family. Our crew is one big family after all." Luffy said.

"But what about my name? I don't even know what my old name was, I've been in Baroque Works for that long. I mean I've liked the name Goldenweek…" The girl said.

"Ah… hm.. How about this! I dub you Miss Goldie N Week. First name Goldie, second name Week. That way you get to keep the name." Luffy said with a smile.

The girl's eyes brightened up again and she hugged Luffy.

"So.. does that mean I call you Big Brother?" She asked.

"Well, if you want. You'll be a leader of your own group, a group of artists, so any of the crew members not a Vice-Commander or Commander will call you big sis." Luffy said.

"Wait! I can teach people my art? Does that mean I can teach them how I fight?" She asked, really interested.

"If you want, why?" He asked.

"Because! I've always wanted more people who could do what I do. I mean I do think it's doable." She said with a smile.

"Alright then, I also might have a gift for you when we get back to the ship." He said, smiling when he saw her eyes light up again.

Suddenly though Carmen, Sanji, and Zoro came tumbling through the trees with Zoro dragging a giant sled box filled to the brim with dinosaur meat. Sanji also seemed to have something in his hands.

"Ah, so we had an eventful evening what about you. Oh. I see you've fought some Baroque Works agents and met giants?" Carmen asked.

"Ah, yes on both parts." Luffy said.

"Hey, hey! Meet your new sister, the Commander of the Artist Division, Miss Goldie N. Week." Kaya said cheerfully.

Goldie was very bashful when they all greeted her with smiles and hugs, blushing the entire time.

"So uh what happened to you guys?" Usopp asked.

"Well, first these two idiots went rampaging through the entire forest, killing every dinosaur they could find without any regards to how they'd carry it all." Carmen huffed, glaring at the two who gave sheepish laughs and winces.

"So I beat them up and forced them to think of an idea. Hence the sled box. Then Sanji manages to find a weird wax house in the middle of nowhere with a Den Den Mushi in it. You wouldn't believe who called." Carmen said.

"Mr. 0?" Goldie asked, shocking Carmen.

"Yes, ho- oh wait you were probably the one supposed to receive the call. Well, anyways Sanji answers it and it turns out that Crocodile is calling back all the agents to Alabasta for the final stages of the plan. He then asks if we've been killed and Sanji answers yes, having been impersonating Mr. 3 here during the whole conversation." Carmen said.

"Nice on the spot thinking Sanji." Nami said, instantly regretting it the next second.

"Thank you my lovely Nami-swan!" He shouted.

" _Anyways._ Crocodile tells him that the Unluckies were on the way to deliver an Eternal Log Pose to Alabasta. Lo and behold they arrive and we beat them up and get the Log Pose." Carmen said, having Sanji presenting the Log Pose with the word ' _Alabasta'_ written on it.

"That's great! We can actually get there a bit faster now as there would be two more islands after this." Vivi said.

Suddenly they heard a booming voice that turned out to be coming from one of the giants, Dorry Luffy remembered.

"It's a good thing you found that then." Dorry said, prompting the other giant to respond, seeing as both of them were up now.

"Yeah, it takes a year for the normal Log Pose to reset on this island. This way you can get to that place and it'll reset there much faster." Broggy said.

"That's great!" Nami cheered.

The two giants thanked them for saving them and as thanks they killed the giant goldfish that would have ate them when they attempted to leave, using the last bit of strength their weapons had. The giants then waved goodbye to them as they set off.

The Commanders were all in the meeting room, wondering what this meeting was for, having already met their new sister. Luffy however walked forward and put down the Devil Fruit Box. When he opened it, they saw that there were two in there, Kaya and Vivi (who was sitting in on the meeting) explained how Luffy got the second. The crew members were shocked but not afraid. Luffy however pulled out the Nuru Nuru no Mi and gave it to Goldie.

"Here you go Goldie! A fruit perfect for you, the Nuru Nuru no Mi or the Paint Fruit. It's a Logia-type fruit that allows you to turn into and control paint." Luffy said.

Goldie instantly grabbed it with stars in her eyes and willingly ate it, showing how much she trusted Luffy. She grimaced at the taste before speaking.

"I don't feel any-" She started before she collapsed.

Everyone started panicking but Kaya, the doctor of the ship, quickly ran over to her and began examining her.

"She's running a fever, was she already a devil fruit user?" Kaya said.

"No it can't be that, the result of a person eating two devil fruits is much more violent. She'd be in minutes from burning inside out rather than running a fever." Luffy said.

"I'll have to research her condition." Kaya quickly said to herself.

The next day Kaya had found out what it was. Goldie was infected with a deadly disease that had been extinct for a long time. Kaya had no clue how to cure it so she gave a doctor's order, they had to find another doctor.

 **Oooookay! We get a new member and you understand why the Paint fruit was there. Seriously, some of you were so confused as to what use a Paint Logia could even do that it concerned me that you forgot about Miss Goldenweek. Also, I named her Goldie N. Week because I didn't really want to give her an OC name so I just used what I had. Next, it is not unbelievable that there'd be a Devil Fruit on the island** _ **where nobody has been known to escape**_ **. The fruit is going to be the last fruit Luffy's going to be obtaining for a long time, at least until Marineford, I think. Don't quote me on that. Anyways, next chapter is Drum Island which covers information on a Devil Fruit :D Won't say which but it does nevertheless. If you guys read TSABL then you know which one. As usual give suggestions and stuff!**


	11. A Cure for Sickness! Enter: Chopper!

**Welcome to Chapter 11! This chapter covers Drum Island as well as information that people who've read TSABL will understand to a degree. So far for Donquixote Prince I've written the chapter for Dressrosa, for those that read it, aka Chapter Seven. Today I'll probably work on Chapter Eight even though I really need more chapters for TSABL but it's probably because I have a set path for Donquixote Prince rather than TSABL. When I get the chapter stock up for those two I'll continue on DOT which has four chapters right now. Anyways onwards with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own OP or HP.**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

The crew woke up to something very interesting the next day. Each of the ships' decks were covered in snow and it was still snowing as well. That prompted everyone to look at Nami who usually changed the weather to nice and sunny. She however, shrugged her shoulders in response.

"The storm feels as if it's too big to control. Normally the storms we've encountered were small enough for me to change." Nami said.

"Wait, if it's this large a storm then there might be an island nearby! We could find a doctor there." Vivi said.

"How would that let us know there's an island nearby?" Zoro asked.

"Well, in the Grand Line there's four types of islands, each of them with a climate focused to a single season. In fact, Alabasta is a Summer Island." Vivi said.

"So by that logic then a Winter Island should be nearby right?" Luffy mused.

"Yeah, and in fact the closest island should be… Drum Island." She said, going pale at the last bit.

"What's wrong with Drum Island?" Nami asked.

"Drum Island's king is Wapol, a monster of a man both in size and attitude. He's a tyrant who's subjugated his subjects and keeps all the doctors to himself. I mean the doctors of Drum Island are amazing but…" Vivi trailed off.

Luffy however just gave her a smile.

"If the Wapol guy just gives us trouble we could always just oust him from his Kingdom." Luffy said.

"But! He's part of the Twenty Kingdoms that founded the World Government!" Vivi protested.

"You make it sound like we'd care. We're pirates Vivi, we don't care much about the World Government." Luffy said, tilting his head.

"Yeah, if we see oppressed people, more like if Captain does, we save them." Nami said muttering the middle part.

Despite the bluntness of their responses Vivi smiled at them and nodded.

"Alright then, we'll head for Drum Island I guess." Vivi said.

Immediately after that the lookout yelled that there was an island ahead.

"Welp, we're already here." Luffy said.

"So Cap'n who's going this time." Alvida asked.

"Well… We need Kaya to explain the symptoms of the disease if they don't know. Usopp won't be much help in the snow. Zoro and Sanji are staying because I don't want a fight on this mission." Luffy said, giving the two a look.

"Big brother's right, your fighting is getting worse and worse to the point that you are starting to not cooperate whenever you guys are paired up for a fight." Carmen said with a sigh.

"Whatever issue you two have you need to work it out." Nami added, causing the two to grumble.

"Anyhow, Alvida you won't be much help here either, as your Devil Fruit doesn't work that well on shifting surfaces like snow and can even cause you to trip." Luffy said.

"I understand, I've been actually working on that so it won't be long before I can handle that. After all, Vivi-sis said that Alabasta's one big desert." Alvida said.

"Carmen you'll be coming since you're pretty good with your fan and your fighting style won't be hampered by the snow. Same with Gin as well. Nami's coming too because despite her inability to change the storm she can still control its strength and use the snow to her advantage. Vivi, you're coming because you might be diplomatic help." Luffy finished.

"Alright then, I'll go help Kaya get Goldie on something we can carry her on." Nami said.

Soon though they reached land and they all heard the cocking of guns as well as the voice of a man. They turned and saw people with guns and a tall man wearing a green fur like coat.

"Pirates, turn away from this island." The man standing in the middle.

"Easy, we're just here to look for a doctor our friend's sick. Uh, Vivi help?" Luffy asked.

Vivi walked forward and seemed to recognize the man in the middle.

"Ah! Is that you Dalton-san?" She asked.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"It's me, Princess Vivi." She said, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"Vivi-sama? But the papers said that you disappeared, why are you with these pirates?" Dalton asked.

"I was investigating the cause of the rebellion in my country. They're helping take me back to my country. Can you please help us, one of the members, a girl probably no older than twelve, is sick with a disease that the ship's doctor can't cure." Vivi said, bowing.

"We don't have doctors here anymore. Wapol was driven away by pirates calling themselves the Blackbeard Pirates and he took the doctors with him." Dalton said, causing Luffy's eyes to narrow.

"What did the captain of the crew look like?" Luffy suddenly asked

"Ah, he had black hair, a black beard, and was missing some teeth." Dalton said.

"Was his name Marshall D. Teach?" Luffy asked, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, why?" Dalton asked, curious.

 _"Please tell me you aren't that fucking stupid Ace._ " Luffy whispered under his breath before he spoke again.

"…. Has a man named Ace been here?" Luffy asked, dreading the answer.

It wasn't Dalton who spoke but one of the people with the guns.

"Oh! Yeah he was here, actually he had a message for a man in a straw hat and seeming how you're here… He said for you to meet him in Nanohana in ten days." The man said.

Luffy's response was not what the people on land nor the people on the ship expected.

"Ace, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Luffy roared.

"Woah Cap'n what's wrong?" Alvida asked, having never really seen Luffy this mad.

"I fucking told Ace not to go after Teach but what does he do? Go after the fucking bastard! I told him that going after the man would get him killed because of what Devil Fruit Teach stole!" Luffy ranted.

"What Devil Fruit _did_ Teach steal?" Nami asked.

"Teach had killed a Commander of Whitebeard's crew and stole the fucking Yami Yami no Mi." Luffy said.

"Yami Yami no Mi?" Carmen asked, not aware of all the different fruits.

"It's a dangerous Devil Fruit, considered the strongest of the Logia-type fruits and it's not just dangerous because of the powers, it's dangerous because of the fruit itself." Luffy said.

"How could a Devil Fruit itself be dangerous?" Sanji asked, actually curious as he had read about Devil Fruits as a kid.

"The fruit, it's a weird one okay? Let me first explain the powers of the fruit and go from there. The Yami Yami Fruit is the Darkness-Logia Devil Fruit. It gives the one the ability to manipulate pure unadulterated darkness. This includes gravity and black holes." Luffy said.

"That sounds cool!" Usopp said before flinching when Luffy glared at him.

"It's not cool. Do you really think the ability to control pure darkness wouldn't have a price?" Luffy asked.

"But I've had no problems with my powers and I'm a Logia-type." Nami said.

"You don't get it Nami. The other Logia-types such as Fire, Earth, Light, Magma, Weather, etc. have no downside because we can already control those elements as humans. We can create fire by lighting a match, we can move earth by using a shovel, we can control light by flipping on a switch, we can control magma by using it to generate power, we can control weather through new technology. But you cannot control darkness." Luffy said.

"So… what _is_ the price of darkness?" Dalton said, deciding to pipe in as he was really curious about this conversation.

"Darkness… it's a very, very volatile element. Darkness in its physical aspect is all consuming, smothering, and always hungry. Being engulfed in darkness gives one a really empty feeling where they feel alone in the world. However, darkness in its abstract is… deadly. Darkness is what causes people to turn on their friends, to murder others in cold blood, to be greedy, to have a need to destroy." Luffy started.

"But Darkness can't be all bad, right? I mean nothing's every black and white like that." Nami said, knowing that very well.

"Your right. Darkness also has another side to it. Darkness can be comforting, warmth, and safe. Darkness can be used to hide one's self from enemies. In that aspect Darkness can save you. That is what makes the Yami Yami no Mi so dangerous. It is a fruit that draws in people that wish to eat it for only the sake of power and makes them commit horrible deeds just to get to it." Luffy said with a sigh.

"You.. you can't be saying that the Yami Yami No Mi is sentient." Sanji said in horror as he realized what it meant.

"Yes, the Darkness Fruit is one of the very, very few Devil Fruits that are sentient." Luffy said.

"But how would you know this?" Dalton asked, not knowing how a seventeen year-old could know so much about Devil Fruits.

"I wanted to explain all of this to you guys later at when we were about to enter the New World where the World Government is hesitant to tread but I'll explain a tiny bit then. You know how I said that magic was in every plant and animal right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, you told Kaya that's why potions work." Nami said.

"Well, it's not exactly a mystery as to why Devil Fruits exist. This world is drowning, not in a bad sense, in magic. It got to the point that it started to imbue fruits with the ability to give whoever ate them powers. That was the birth of Devil Fruits. However, some fruits got more magic than others and well… Magic itself is a sentient thing. It can make decisions and damn well will judge people who use it. But the magic in the Devil Fruits well it varies. Like take your Ten Ten No Mi, I could tell it had enough magic just below the point that the magic would be sentient. However, the Yami Yami No Mi has a lot of magic, it would need to in order to give someone the ability to control Darkness." Luffy said.

Luffy looked up the sky and sighed before continuing.

"The sentient Devil Fruits are sort of like a trap but also a reward, ya know?" Luffy said.

"A trap but also a reward?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, if someone was aiming to take the fruit for just power, or even worse power to kill innocents, they'd get pulled in by the fruit's magic to where they'd be forced to eat it. Then the fruit will begin punishment." Luffy said.

Punishment?" Nami asked, now _really_ curious.

"Yes, if your intents for the use of the power of the Devil Fruit was malicious in nature then the fruit will slowly drive you insane. In the aspect of the Darkness Fruit… it will force you to seek out more and more Devil Fruits to eat and consume before you slowly die in agonizing pain that lasts for hours." Luffy said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"… consume more Devil Fruits? But wouldn't it just kill you on the second fruit?" Sanji asked.

"Not exactly, the Darkness Fruit has a passive power that allows one to eat more than one Devil Fruit, but it has a limit of three." Luffy said.

"How exactly do you know that?" Dalton, still confused as to how this boy could know a lot.

"Well, when you eat a Devil Fruit it creates something called a magical core. This magical core is solely dedicated to your Devil Fruit's ability. However, having more than one magical core causes them to destabilize which is what causes the burning out from the inside. The Darkness Fruit however stabilizes them enough that you can eat more. But well, three is a very special magical number and when it goes any higher it causes catastrophic failure of the Darkness Fruit's ability to stabilize." Luffy said.

"Which is what causes the person to die an agonizing death, but why for hours?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, well, I did say it was a punishment for greed, right? Well, the magic forces the person to stay alive, regenerating the organs repeatedly, until it believes that their punishment is done and then lets them finally die." Luffy said, causing them to blanch.

"T-that's cruel." Nami said, causing Luffy to sigh.

"Nami, magic doesn't have a concept of cruelty, just the need to right a wrong. If it makes you feel better the length of the punishment is based on how much pain the person wished to cause to people. An eye for an eye as they say." Luffy said.

To be honest, the only reason Luffy knew so much about the Yami Yami No Mi is because of Harry's memories, as there was a similar incident. Someone had created a ritual that gave them the power over darkness and proceeded to massacre hundreds of people. It allowed them to absorb bloodline abilities like Metamorphmagus, Sight, and the such as well as negate said abilities. They ended up absorbing too many abilities and the sight was horrible. The man was screaming for hours and hours on end, writhing in agonizing pain. Harry had tried to help the man by giving him a mercy death but the magic would just protect the man and continue torturing him. That night had tormented Harry for weeks before he threw himself into the subject of Magical Theory, which is how Luffy knew most of this information.

"So, what happens if someone ate the fruit for the sake of saving someone, or protecting people?" Sanji asked, needing to know to ease the fear at the consequences of being greedy.

Everyone was shocked however when Luffy smiled a peaceful smile.

"If someone with good intentions and a good heart were to eat the Darkness Fruit, well it'd be beyond wonderful. Like I said early, Darkness is comforting. The person would always feel as if they were safe and loved, as darkness would always be with them, watching over them and protecting them, like a mother or loved one always watching." Luffy said.

"… That's why you said it's a reward." Vivi said, realizing what he meant earlier.

"Yes, for all that I told you about it punishing malicious people, Magic is a loving entity. It loves everyone whether or not they have a Devil Fruit power or not. Thus, if someone were to use its power for good Magic would gladly protect them and love them even more." Luffy said wistfully.

The crew didn't vocalize it out loud but right then they realized that Magic loved their captain. The way he spoke of the sensations that Magic gave to the ones it loved spoke of him having experienced it.

"So.. what are the powers of the Yami Yami No Mi, you know beyond absorbing Devil Fruits." Nami had to ask.

"Well, control over darkness means that you can control gravity as it's an aspect of it, but part of the reason I told Ace to not go after him is because his powers are useless against it, the Yami Yami no Mi can negate the abilities of any Devil Fruit user that he's touching." Luffy said.

"… For someone titled Fire Fist Ace that is a really bad matchup." Sanji said.

Luffy nodded with a sigh. Soon though Kaya and Carmen came up with Goldie on a stretcher. They looked at everyone curiously but Nami told them she'd explain later. Dalton however actually let them come with him to the village so the group that Luffy had picked headed off with Dalton. Dalton took them to his house where he housed them for a bit so they could eat. Boy was Dalton surprised at how much Luffy ate.

"How can you eat so much?" Dalton had to ask.

"Ah, actually I can explain that." Kaya said, having done what she could for Goldie right now so she grabbed a plate and began to eat.

"Luffy's Rubber abilities seem to have given him a bigger metabolism in order to compensate for the large amount of energy that his body expends in order to stretch. So it burns off food a lot faster so it can get more energy." Kaya said, having done tests on Luffy's blood.

"Yeah, me and Sanji had to come up with food high in energy intake just for big brother. It's made it so that he doesn't eat this much." Carmen said.

"And I am forever grateful for that. It's not that I don't like eating this much but being constantly hungry gets irritating." Luffy said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with Goldie's moans of pain in the background.

"There _is_ one doctor you can see but she's more of a witch than anything." Dalton said.

"Really?!" Kaya said, eagerly.

"Well, she lives in the castle at the top of the mountain and only comes down every so often to treat people and then demand something in exchange." Dalton said.

"We don't mind at all, we need to get Goldie cured." Gin said, voicing the opinion on everyone else's minds.

"Alright then I'll show you the path up, just watch out for the rabbits." Dalton said.

"Rabbits? Aren't they like small and fluffy?" Nami asked.

"No, the rabbits here on Drum Island are giant, really strong, and aggressive." Dalton said.

The five of them nodded and followed Dalton, Gin pulling the sled holding Goldie. Dalton led him to the start of the mountain before wishing them luck.

The trek up the snowy mountain was difficult with the large amount of snow on the ground. The Commanders were just happy that Luffy was able to remedy the cold part by putting Heating Charms on them. So the only problem they had was that the further they got up the mountain, the more their feet sunk into the snow. It got to a point that Luffy got frustrated and conjured snow shoes and had everyone put them on. It took them a few minutes but they managed to get a handle on the snowshoes.

Then they were attack by the 'rabbits'. Dalton may call them rabbits but the five of them didn't believe that at all. The rabbits were giant and very, very, _very_ aggressive. Even when Luffy punched them away they came running back. Gin got mad and proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of them, leaving them unconscious. Soon enough they got to a part where it was so steep they had to climb. So what Luffy did was conjure various lengths of rope and had them tie Goldie to his back and then tie themselves via a length of rope to him. At first they didn't believe he'd be able to carry five other people but Luffy just responded by casting a featherlight charm on them and proceeded to climb, using his devil fruit abilities to get there faster. Soon enough though he reached the top and passed out from exhaustion, his hands bleeding from the climbing. The last thing he saw before passing out was what seemed to be an old woman and a reindeer that was wearing a hat.

When Luffy came to he was lying in a bed with his hands wrapped in bandages, most likely in the castle.

"I see you're finally awake." A female voice said.

Luffy slowly got up but was pushed down by the source of the voice, an old lady wearing the weirdest clothing.

"No, you're going to lay there. I don't want you undoing my work. Your hands were torn up pretty bad despite your rubber-like body." The woman said, giving him a glare.

"Where's my crew?" Luffy asked.

"They're helping me by staying away from here. They're currently wandering around the castle. Though that pink-haired woman seems intent to cook for all of us." The woman said.

"What's your name, and is Goldie okay?" Luffy asked, worried for their youngest in the crew.

"My name's Kureha, and usually you're supposed to introduce yourself first boy. As for the little one, she's fine. I was surprised to see her with a disease that's been extinct for centuries." Kureha said.

"I'm sorry, my name's Luffy. We were on an island called Little Garden." Luffy said, seeing the woman raise an eyebrow.

"Little Garden? That prehistoric rock? I'm surprised you even got off it, there's a giant goldfish that swallows anyone who attempts to leave." Kureha said, handing Luffy a glass of water.

Luffy gladly swallowed the water, his throat getting parched.

"The giants helped us off." Luffy said, looking towards the doorway.

Luffy was surprised to see a child-like reindeer wearing a big red hat with an 'x' on it standing in the doorway trying to hide but failing as more than half his body was in view.

"Who's the one trying to hide but failing?" Luffy asked, causing the child reindeer to eep and inch further behind the doorway.

Kureha gave a chuckle and smiled.

"That's my assistant, Toni Toni Chopper. He's a reindeer who ate the Hito Hito no Mi fruit." She said.

"Shouldn't he be able to transform fully into a human?" Luffy asked, prompting the reindeer-human to walk forward a bit and answer.

"That's impossible, the devil fruit won't let me. I'm a monster." Chopper said quietly, causing Luffy to laugh and Chopper to glare at him.

"I'm sorry I'm laughing at two things. First of all, Devil Fruits don't work half-assed. You probably just haven't tried hard enough to turn into your human form. If Devil Fruits worked the way you thought, then all the other Zoan users wouldn't be able to fully turn into their animals." Luffy said, causing Chopper to drop the glare.

"B-but I've seen Dalton transform before and he doesn't turn into a full bison." Chopper protested, causing Luffy to tilt his head.

"Dalton's a Zoan user? Huh, well that's probably because for most Zoan users if they do the full transformation and they aren't prepared or have a strong will they lose themselves in the instincts of the animal. But since your fruit's the Hito Hito no Mi fruit you should have none of those problems." Luffy said.

"And what's the second reason you were laughing?" Kureha asked, wanting to move this conversation on despite the fact that the information was interesting.

"Chopper's too adorable to be called a monster." Luffy said bluntly, causing Chopper to blush and wiggle.

"It's not as if I like that compliment!" He yelled, clearly showing the opposite.

Kureha however laughed at both of them, glad to see another person treating Chopper well.

"Um, how would I go about transforming fully?" Chopper asked.

"Well, first of all you need to understand the structure of what you're turning into, which you probably already have down pact as a doctor's assistant." Luffy said, Chopper nodding as he understood human anatomy pretty well.

"Secondly, you need to find your, I guess, inner-human? The easiest way to go about this would generally be meditating. Though I have a question, how old are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm 15!" Chopper said proudly.

"Ah, well I need to give you a fair warning. Because of the fact that you're already small enough and reindeers age differently than humans your human form will be young." Luffy said.

"How young exactly, and will it affect his mental health?" Kureha asked, ever the doctor.

"It probably won't be much, at the least he'll be twelve as a human. But thankfully it won't affect his mentality besides the fact that he'll actually go through puberty." Luffy said.

"Puberty? Isn't that painful?" Chopper asked, having read about it from the medical texts.

"Not exactly, the only thing painful is the growing pains." Luffy said.

Chopper seemed to be thinking for a second before he nodded, his hat wiggling on his head.

"I'll do it. I mean I should try everything right, that's at least what Dr. Hiluluk said." Chopper said.

"Who's Dr. Hiluluk." Luffy asked, this time it was Kureha who answered.

"He was a quack doctor who took Chopper in after the herd he was with refused to have anything to do with him. The man was always talking about curing the coldness in people's hearts." Kureha said, shaking her head.

Luffy nodded but suddenly after that Carmen, Nami, and Vivi came running in.

"We have a problem, the old king Wapol is attacking, and it seems he has a devil fruit that allows him to consume anything. He has two soldiers with him, named Chess and Kuromarimo." Vivi said.

That immediately led to them running outside, with Kureha staying watch over Goldie. When they got outside they saw Gin fighting with Chess and Kaya fighting with Kuromarimo.

"Take this! Surgical Precision!" Kaya yelled, using her sword to leave cuts in places that would burn if the person moved.

Gin however didn't shout anything as he spun and slammed his cannonball tonfas into the man. The giant looking man who had a crown, that Luffy guessed was Wapol, looked irritated and then seemed to swallow both of his men.

"He ate his own men!" Gin shouted.

Suddenly Wapol turned into a house and out the door came what looked like a merged version of Chess and Kuromarimo. Luffy decided to call them Chessmarimo. Gin and Kaya ran at the merged man but he turned out to be much stronger and easily beat them. However, soon after Chopper ran forward and decided to fight.

"Three minutes that's all I need." Chopper said before swallowing a round ball.

"Three minutes! You couldn't even beat me if you had twenty!" Chessmarimo yelled.

"Transform to "Walk-Point"." Chopper said as he changed into a normal reindeer form.

"Isn't that just a normal transformation. I know you have a devil fruit you must be a reindeer-human like Dalton." The merged man said.

"Transform to "Heavy-Point". You're wrong! I'm a human-reindeer!" Chopper said, charging at the man after changing into a really buff looking human-reindeer.

"It doesn't matter, you can only transform into three different forms and I've already seen them! Deadly Hammer!" Chessmarimo yelled, swinging his hammer at Chopper.

"Transform to "Jumping Point" Chopper said, slimming down and his legs growing to allow him to jump really high and dodge.

"What?! Is that a half-human, half-animal form?!" Chessmarimo yelled, swinging his hammers at Chopper as he fell.

"Transform to "Guard Point"." Chopper said, transforming it a giant fluff ball.

When the hammer attack landed on Chopper it knocked him back but other than that the fur seemed to absorb the entirety of the impact.

"You can't hurt me." Chopper said.

"What! That's impossible you should have only three forms!" The man yelled.

"That piece of medicine I took is called a Rumble Ball. It creates waves that disrupts the inherent rules of three forms that the Devil Fruit causes. It's the result of five years of my research and it allows me to transform into four different forms." Chopper said.

"Wow is he smart." Luffy said with a whistle.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when the kid developed that Rumble Ball of his." Kureha said, suddenly appearing from behind them.

"Weren't you watching Goldie?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah but the kid finally fell asleep. She should be fine for now." Kureha said.

They turned their attention back to the fight and it seemed that Chopper had turned into another form that he called "Arm Point". Chopper seemed to be fighting the merged man on equal terms before he jumped back, transforming into another form called "Brain Point". Chessmarimo seemed to mock Chopper, asking if he was running away but Chopper responded he wasn't but rather finding a weakness before he put his hooves together and said "Scope". Chopper then seemed to be looking all of Chessmarimo before he quickly smiled and charged at the man, back in Arm Point. Chopper quickly sent an uppercut at the man, striking him heavily in the cheek and seemingly knocking the merged man out.

"Three minutes." Chopper said, transforming back into his child-reindeer-human form.

They looked around and saw that Wapol had vanished into the castle. Luffy chased after him and saw him attempt to open a door before realizing that he had lost the key. Wapol saw Luffy and began running away again before he ran into a room and swallowed a giant cannon and then transformed into it.

"Hah you can't beat me now!" Wapol shouted before there was a tweet on his cannon mouth.

"Birds?!" Wapol sad before spitting up the cannon and Luffy promptly grabbing the man's face.

"Stop! I'm a member of the World Government! If you punch me it'd be declaring war on them!" Wapol panicked.

"Do you think I give one shit about the World Government?" Luffy asked before he punched the man, sending him flying into and halfway through the roof where Luffy joined him.

Luffy was sitting cross legged right by the flag that was on the castle, a skull and crossbones with cherry blossom petals on it. Wapol however was panicking

"I'll make you a second king!" He shouted.

"I don't care for that. What I do care for is your horrible attitude, so this is what I'm going to do." Luffy said, pointing the Elder Wand at the man's forehead.

"From now until you turn your attitude around and treat others better and give up your foolish idea of revenge I curse your outside to show how ugly you are on the inside. I give you the Beast's Curse." Luffy said, a rose like flash coming out of the wand and hitting the man.

Instantly the man's appearance changed to a hideous looking appearance, causing the man to panic even further. Luffy then stood up and swung his arms back as far as they could stretch.

"Now go learn your lesson, Gomu Gomu Bazooka!" Luffy yelled, sending Wapool flying off into the distance before he disappeared.

Luffy jumped down and saw that people were coming up to the castle. It was Dalton who seemed injured as well as some villagers who seemed injured as well.

"Was that Dalton who was sent flying? And where are the other two?" Dalton asked.

"Yeah, and Chopper here helped with the other two." Luffy said, gesturing to the human-reindeer that was hiding behind Luffy's legs.

Dalton looked and saw Chopper who he seemed to recognize. Quickly he sunk to his knees and bowed to Chopper thanking him, causing Chopper to blush and hide even further behind Luffy. Instantly after though many of the villagers started calling Chopper a monster. That prompted Luffy to grab Chopper close and hug him, read: cuddle, and glare at the people.

"This adorable guy isn't a monster. If anything you guys are the monsters. I mean would you guys call Dalton a monster for being able to turn into a Bison?" Luffy asked, ignoring the fact that Chopper was blushing even harder.

Instantly though the villagers looked ashamed and Kureha was smiling in the background before she walked forward.

"Take the injured people inside and I'll take care of em." Kureha said.

They proceeded on inside where they saw that Goldie was finally awake and feeling perfectly fine. Luffy and the others explained what happened as she had been delirious the entire time she was sick. Kureha however was asking Dalton if he knew where the key to the armory room was. Nami however took out a key and begun spinning it.

"You mean this? I'll give you it if you accept it as payment." Nami said, causing Kureha to smirk.

"Well, look at miss negotiator here. I accept." Kureha said before taking the key and heading out before she stopped a second at the door.

"Chopper I give you permission to go with them if you want." Kureha said with a smile before leaving.

"Well, do you want to come with us? Kaya's been looking for a Vice-Commander to split her paperwork and her job of training the others with. Plus, you'll be able to learn from each other." Luffy said.

"…. Alright! I accept." Chopper said with a smile.

As they were heading down the mountain Chopper started panicking, feeling like he forgot something, saying something about a bag.

"Oh you mean this? That old doctor lady gave it to me." Kaya said, holding up a bag that had an x on it.

Chopper tried hard to hold back his tears as he smiled. When there was an explosion from the direction of the castle they looked. They instantly saw the snow start to turn pink like cherry blossom. That instantly caused Chopper to start crying. Soon enough they reached the ships and got back on. When they got on Luffy saw Zoro and Sanji blushing and refusing to look at each other.

"Why are those two blushing?" Luffy asked, curious, aiming his question at Alvida.

"Oh haha. I was getting sick and tired of those two arguing and fighting so I locked them in a closet. About an hour later I let them out and they were blushing. Personally, I think they kissed." Alvida said with a smirk, which deepened when she saw the two's blush deepen.

"Well.. that would explain why Zoro always yelled at Sanji when he flirted with everyone." Luffy mused.

Putting his crew mates' relationship behind him he asked for them to set sail to Alabasta where they would arrive around nine days later. Where Luffy would finally get to meet his brother in person after three years.

 **WOOOOOOOOO! Next chapter we meet Ace! As all of you can probably tell, Ace is my favorite character in One Piece, next to Sabo and Luffy. I really like the ASL trio cause they're so adorable as children. Alabasta has been split into two chapters and for those that play One Piece Treasure Cruise, it's split like Alabasta is in that Mobile Game. However, the romance with Ace won't be happening till Impel Down. And uh, no it's not immediate sex, rather the romance scene in Impel Down is just a kiss. I'm saving the sex for maybe a year into their two year training. So, basically it's going to get fluffy around post Marineford War. I know I might have said this before but Thriller Bark is merged with Amazon Lily, Sabaody is skipped and Impel is merged with Marineford. This is because Thriller Bark, Amazon, Impel, and Marineford are my least favorite. Thriller Bark because it's eh, and Amazon to Marineford because it's where Ace is found to be set up to be executed, taken to execution, and then killed. Anyways I appreciate your suggestions as always! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	12. Meeting a Brother? Enter: Fire Fist Ace!

**Welcome to Chapter 12 and part one of Alabasta! You get to meet Ace this chapter! As a fair warning Ace and Sabo are very aware of who Luffy is to the point of knowing everything. Anyhow, this covers up to the Oasis that isn't an Oasis. The next chapter will cover from the Casino to the end of Alabasta. TSABL still only has one chapter free but that's cause I've been working on the new Harry Potter story, one where Harry goes to Ilvermorny. That has three chapters so far and I'll be working on the fourth today probably. Donquixote Prince has two left so I'm not exactly worried yet. Finally as another fair warning, I know I'm not that great at fights so this is to stop you from complaining in the next chapter where there are a lot of short fights and semi long fights.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter nor One Piece**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

The nine days it took to get to Alabasta wasn't boring at all. First and foremost, Goldie threw herself into training her devil fruit powers so she could be able to fight with everyone at Alabasta. She had to have a room set aside solely for her training so that every room wasn't covered in paint. Luffy assumed she had found new powers from her realist painting because you could hear explosions and see her repeatedly going to training with a bucket of water. Secondly was what had occurred early in the morning on the fifth day of the journey.

Luffy was sleeping in his room when suddenly he felt a weight on his chest. When his eye fluttered open he was met with the sight of a brown-haired kid wearing only red shorts and a red hat. The odd thing was that the kid had antlers on his head. Wait a second.

"Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Yup Yup! I finally did it!" Chopper said, jumping off Luffy and onto the floor before doing a twirl.

"You do know that you'll have to wear a shirt in this form right?" Luffy asked.

"What for?" Chopper asked curious.

"Well, most people don't let children run around half dressed. Also, I'll be damned if I let you become like Ace who only wears shorts and sandals." Luffy said.

"Ah, but I don't know my size." Chopper said.

"Don't worry apparently, Goldie can make clothing. She claims it's all art to her." Luffy said, having learned this yesterday when he found her sewing while training her powers.

"Can we go now then?" Chopper asked.

Luffy nodded and took Chopper to Goldie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." A tired voice said.

Luffy walked on in with Chopper behind him as to surprise Goldie.

"So, we have somebody who needs you to make some clothes for him." Luffy said, looking at the bleary-eyed artist sitting at her art desk.

"Who is it?" She asked, yawning, clearly not having had her morning tea.

"Come on Chopper, show her." Luffy said.

When Chopper walked out from behind Luffy Goldie squealed really loud and launched herself at Chopper.

"Oh my god he's so adorable! You'll have to let me paint you later Chopper." Goldie said, causing pink to dust Choppers new light tan skin.

"It's not like I like that compliment." Chopper muttered, still blushing.

Goldie then stepped back and smiled, Chopper's adorable appearance obviously waking her up.

"Alright then, I'll get started. Just leave him here with me." She said.

About an hour later Goldie came out and presented the crew with Chopper who was still wearing his signature red shorts but had a shirt that bore their jolly roger on the front and Hiluluk's on the back. Over that shirt was a miniature doctor's coat that seemed to have been fitted just for him. Everyone kept telling him how adorable he was, causing him to turn as red as a beet.

The next thing that happened occurred about a day before they were set to arrive at Alabasta. They ended up passing over an underwater volcano and somehow ended up with someone extra on the ship, hanging on to the ship. The man, or okama if you will, was wearing a pink coat, a blue shirt, some weird round thing as pants, and had two swan decorations on his back. Luffy and gang helped him up and he thanked them profusely.

"Ohoho. It seems I have ended up on somebody else's ship." The man said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I am Bon Kurei, it is nice to meet you." The okama said.

"So, I'm assuming you ate a devil fruit if you can't swim?" Nami asked.

"Yes! I ate the Mane Mane no Mi." The man said.

"Oooh can we see?" Chopper asked, who was in his tiny human-reindeer form for today.

"Of course! Let me see, ah you!" The man said before touching Carmen's face.

"Wha-" Carmen said, about to hit the man before she saw what happened next.

Bon Kurei's face, body, and all morphed into Carmen's body, although he/she was still wearing the original clothes.

"Tah dah!" She said, with a spin.

"That's rather neat." Luffy said.

And Luffy meant it. He was rather interested in the fact he finally found the fruit, rather the person who ate it, that he had read was basically Metamorphmagic in a fruit.

"Why thank you!" The man/woman said.

Bon Kurei then began to show off by changing into everyone who was on deck. Of course, the ones that weren't on deck were; Goldie who was currently teaching a lesson on her Color Trap skills, Alvida who was taking a shower, Sanji who was cooking the meal for today, Gin who had taken over Alvida's lesson for today so she could relax, and Kaya who was overseeing some patients who had hurt each other in a spar yesterday. Although for some reason he didn't seem to touch Vivi though. About roughly thirty minutes later there was a ship with a swan figurehead that approached them. That prompted Bon Kurei to wave goodbye and jump to the other ship. As he was leaving he said it was nice for him to meet new friends. Though after a few minutes Vivi gasped.

"I just realized something, Mr. 2 was reported to be an Okama… That means that Bon Kurei is Mr. 2!" Vivi said, panicking.

"Well, it was a good thing we met him anyways without a fight. We can learn from that Vivi." Luffy said.

"How?" She asked, curiously.

It was Zoro this time that actually came up with the idea. They had requested for Goldie to come up and had her mark each of the Commanders and the Captain that Bon Kurei had turned into with a black 'X'. Zoro then had them wrap it with a piece of cloth that way if anyone saw their arms and reported back to Bon Kurei they'd only see the cloth and not the X underneath. So if they ever got separated they'd just have to show their X's.

The next day they arrived at the port town of Nanohana where they would stock up on supplies for the trip through the desert. It was also the place that Luffy would meet Ace. In fact, that's where he was heading first. It wasn't that hard to figure out where Ace would go. Like Luffy, before and after eating their Devil Fruits they were bottomless holes when it came to food. So it was pretty obvious that Ace was heading to the only bar in Nanohana, Spice Bean. As he was approaching the bar he spotted Ace asleep at the bar. So with a smirk he began compressing the rubber in his legs.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled, waking up Ace.

"Wha?" Luffy could hear Ace say before his brother looked at him.

"Gomu Gomu…. Jet Rocket!" Luffy yelled, releasing the compression thus launching himself like a rocket at Ace.

"Lu no!" Ace shouted.

Sure, enough Luffy hit Ace spot on, barreling into him and crashing into the bar. When the smoke clear it revealed that Luffy was hugging Ace with a giant smile on his face. Ace smiled back at Luffy and ruffled his hair.

"So I see you made it Luffy." Ace said with a chuckle.

"Yup, but me and you have to have a word." Luffy said with a glare.

"Straw Hat." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Luffy turned his head completely around and saw that it was Smoker.

"Ah, Smoker-san. I see you've followed me. Did you think on the words I said to you?" Luffy asked, still hugging Ace.

"I did but it's not as easy as you think." Smoker started.

"Oh, it is as easy as I think. Trust me I know far more about the World Government than you do and the stuff I know would immediately have them after my head." Luffy said.

"Still, I'm going to have to try my best to arrest you." Smoker said, starting to turn into smoke like his namesake, causing Luffy to sigh.

"You won't have to try at all. Ace, you know the drill, brace yourself." Luffy said before they twisted away, Luffy Side-Along Apparating themselves.

As they left there was a loud sound that sounded like a cannonball exploding which seemed to get the attention of every single Straw Hat member that was in town, causing them to sigh.

"Well, it was nice shopping…" Nami said with a sigh before she ran off back to the ship, everyone else doing the same.

Luffy and Ace appeared about two feet above the deck floor of the Goddess Styx. Immediately after they slammed into the deck, Ace-first, causing Ace to groan in pain.

"Gah! You know I don't like Side-Along Apparating with you Luffy!" Ace shouted, hitting Luffy on the head.

"Well I'm sorry I guess I'll just take you back and let you get arrested." Luffy said rolling his eyes.

Ace gave a sheepish grin before speaking up.

"So uh, what did you need to talk to me about?" Ace asked, sitting up now.

"Oh yeah…" Luffy said before he slammed his fist into Ace's face, sending him flying.

Ace got up and glared at Luffy.

"What the hell was that for!" Ace yelled.

"That was for doing exactly what I fucking told you not to!" Luffy yelled, jumping at Ace and punching him in the face again.

"Ow! What was that?!" Ace asked, shielding his face from Ace's fists.

"I told you not to go after Teach blue fucking damnit!" Luffy yelled.

"You never gave me a good enough reason not to! He needs to die! He killed Thatch!" Ace shouted.

"Never gave you a good enough reason?! I fucking told you that his fruit makes him immune to your powers! I fucking told you that if he sees you he's going to want you dead for your fruit! I fucking told you that it wasn't just your blue damned problem but the entirety of the Whitebeard Crew's problem! And sure, he killed Thatch but from what you told me about the man he wouldn't want you to fucking go after Teach alone!" Luffy shouted.

That seemed to stop Ace for a second before the man argued once more.

"Yeah but I won't ever know that since you refuse to let me see him using your stone!" Ace yelled.

"It's exactly that fucking attitude as to why I won't let you! I knew that if let you then you'd ask me over and over again which would lead to the side effects of the stone!" Luffy yelled.

"I don't care about the side effects!" Ace yelled.

"Blue damnit Ace! I can't lose you! What the fuck would I say to Sabo if you ended up getting killed because of either Teach or the fucking stone that I let you see?" Luffy yelled.

That instantly stopped Ace, which Luffy figured it would. Bringing up Sabo would usually bring Ace to his senses and calm him down. In fact, it did just that as Ace breathed in and out to calm down. It was actually around that time that the Commanders arrived on the ship, having heard the shouting from the port.

"… I have to go after him Luffy. I just have to." Ace said.

"… Fine but please don't end up getting caught or worse dead. I can't lose you Ace." Luffy said before nuzzling his face in Ace's chest, enjoying the warmth that Ace naturally gave off.

Ace smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair again before looking at the Commanders and whistled.

"When you said that you were going to mimic Whitebeard in your letters you weren't lying." Ace said.

"Well, I mean it's nice having all these people." Luffy said, smiling at his Commanders.

"You must be Ace, big brother has told us so much about you." Carmen said.

"Big brother?" Ace asked, looking at Luffy questioningly.

"Well, uh you know how Whitebeard calls his crew his sons… Well my crew had the bright idea of all us being brothers and sisters. Me and the Commanders according to them are the big brothers and sisters." Luffy said.

"But what about me?" Ace asked, faking hurt, causing Luffy to roll his eyes.

"You know you're my special brother. Emphasis on special." Luffy said, muttering the last part with a smirk.

"Hey!" Ace whined, causing everyone to chuckle.

Ace then gave each of the Commanders a look, examining each and every one of them.

"So you're the ones who've been taking care of my weaker little brother?" Ace asked.

"Weak? That's not exactly how I remember the last battle we had." Luffy said, causing Ace to glare at Luffy.

"Hey you cheated! You used your spell to freeze me and then stuck me to the damn tree!" Ace said, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Your brother has been a handful but we wouldn't have that any other way." Alvida said with a smile.

Everyone noticed the ships approaching them after that, which caused Ace to stand up as well as Luffy.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but I have to go. I'll take care of these guys so you can get on your way." Ace said.

"Before you leave I need you to give something to Whitebeard, I heard he's in this part of the Grand Line right now." Luffy said, pulling out a much larger version of the D-Phone.

"What is this?" Ace asked curious.

"It's a uh I guess a D-Tablet. It works like the D-Phones our crew has that allows us to have video calls over any distance, regular calls over any distance, and send messages over any distance." Luffy said.

Ace then suddenly started pouting.

"Aw why don't I get one then. It sounds cool." Ace said.

"Because knowing you, you'd either lose it or catch it on fire." Luffy said, giving his brother a flat look, causing the man to blush.

"It's not my fault I lose things! But I'll give it to him before I start back on Blackbeard." Ace said.

"Ace… please don't die." Luffy said, his eyes begging Ace.

Ace's face softened and he gave Luffy a smile before ruffling his hair one last time and a big hug.

"When have I ever let you down?" Ace asked.

"That one time that you let me get swallowed by a crocodile." Luffy jokingly said, causing Ace to laugh.

"Hey that was your own fault, here take this." Ace said, handing Luffy a piece of torn paper.

"A Vivre Card?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, so you can find me if I do get in trouble." Ace said before jumping off the ship and sending fireballs at the ships approaching them, causing them to explode.

Ace landed on a raft-like ship before he started to sail off, disappearing into the distance. Luffy then had Vivi explain to the people at the helm where they would need to go. After that Nami asked Luffy a question.

"What's a Vivre Card?" Nami asked.

"Oh, right none of you have been to the New World so you wouldn't know, I only learned of it from Shanks." Luffy mused.

"New World? What's that?" Vivi asked.

"You don't know? That's the name for the second half of the Grand Line, the part that holds Raftel, the island which One Piece is hidden." Luffy said before continuing to explain what a Vivre Card is.

"In the New World, there are these special trees that with a piece of someone's nail or even a piece of their hair can be turned into a piece of paper called a Vivre Card. Vivre Cards are tied to that person's life force and the status of the paper is dependent on it. The paper burns away the closer the person is to death until it completely turns to ashes when the person dies." Luffy said.

"So what did Ace mean by using it to find him?" Nami asked.

"Vivre Cards also float in the direction of the person that the paper was made for. Watch." Luffy said before letting the paper go which quickly began to slowly float towards the direction Ace left in before Luffy grabbed it.

"That's really cool, I want one of those." Vivi said with a sigh.

"Well when we get to the New World we'll have one made for you." Luffy said.

"That'd be real nice, but you'd need a piece of my hair first." Vivi said, before going to her hair.

Luffy quickly stopped her before she could yank a piece of her hair out.

"Not now, after we save your country." Luffy said with a smile.

"Right, well I sent Carue to Alubarna with the information I've collected to my father." Vivi said.

"That's a good idea, so what's our first destination?" Luffy asked.

"Well, it's the Yuba Oasis as that's the location of the rebel hideout but we'll want to stop at Erumalu to rest up before continuing there. After all, the journey to the Oasis is a day and a half from here." Vivi said.

"Alright then, Erumalu we go." Luffy said.

Their ships made their way through the Sandora River and over to its West side. It was there that the ten Commanders stood at the top of the ship to address their fellow siblings.

"Alright everyone, we're heading into a volatile situation as according to Vivi it seems like the rebels are about to go to war soon." Luffy started.

"So, what we want you guys to do is make your way up and to the east side of the Sandora River." Nami said, holding up a map and pointing to the side she wanted them to go to.

"There you guys will make your way to Alubarna position yourselves around the city. This way if a battle does break out then we'll be ready and be able to stop the sides from fighting." Alvida said.

"However, we're not naïve enough to believe that nobody will find our ship so we need the Fishmen to stay on the ship and keep guard. Now we we're not excluding you guys because you are Fishmen." Kaya said.

"Yes, we're picking you guys because you are the best fighters in water as well as the fact that you probably won't last long outside of the environmental bubble Nami created over our ships. Heat and you guys don't really mix well." Usopp said.

"We are doing this to save a country." Gin tossed in.

"For Alabasta!" Vivi shouted.

"FOR ALABASTA!" The rest of the crew shouted.

The Commanders and Luffy hopped off the ship and waved goodbye to the crew as they began to sail away. It was about three minutes later that they ran into a large group of dugong looking animals that seemed to challenge Luffy to a battle. Luffy saw no issue to not agreeing and accepted. It took no less than a minute for him to beat them all and was shocked to see them all bow to him.

"Those are Kung Fu Dugongs. They're the best marital arts fighters in Alabasta." Vivi commented, surprised that Luffy beat them easily.

"They're saying that now that you beat them you're their master." Chopper commented in his full human form that he dubbed his "Perfect Human Point", having changed into it so he wouldn't sweat do death in the desert because of his fur.

"You can talk to them?" Usopp asked in shock.

"Yeah, since I'm originally a reindeer I can talk to all animals." Chopper said.

So Luffy kneeled in front of the one that seemed to be the leader of the dugongs.

"Do you want to help save a country?" Luffy asked, surprised by the dugongs suddenly cheering.

"Well I guess that answers that." Gin commented.

About ten minutes into the trip Nami started complaining.

"I still don't know why you won't let me make it rain here." She said.

"Because I'm pretty sure Crocodile keeps an eye on the weather in Alabasta so making it freak rain somewhere will be a pretty big sign that we're here." Luffy said.

"I guess I understand that… Can I make it rain if we get caught?" Nami begged.

"Sure, but for now you'll have to deal with cooling charms." Luffy said.

By the time that they reached Erumalu city it was night time which meant the temperature outside had dropped from scorching hot to freezing cold. This resulted in Luffy changing the charms from cooling charms to heating charms so they wouldn't freeze to death. Luffy then conjured up some wood so they could cook dinner. Dinner was in fact some of the dinosaur meat that they _still_ had left over from Little Garden. Honestly Sanji and Zoro went overboard in their competition. After a nice meal, they put out the fire and went to sleep, planning to wake up early.

The next morning everyone got up and quickly set off to the Yuba Oasis. The trip there had three interesting events. The first event was a bunch of birds that everyone was shocked at when Vivi beat the ever living crap out of them even though they looked injured to start with.

"Why did you hurt them?" Nami asked, curious because Vivi never struck her as a cruel person.

"Oh, those were Warusagi Birds. They fake being injured and then steal your stuff. I'm not in the mood for that to happen." Vivi said.

"Yeah as they were running they said something about us clearly not being an easy score." Chopper said with a roll of his eyes.

The next event was when a giant purple lizard attacked them but it was quickly taken care of by all of them.

"… I can't believe I just helped take down a Sandora Lizard." Vivi said, feeling a sense of pride, as her training with the Straw Hats had clearly paid off.

"Why's that?" Luffy asked, as he helped Zoro chop the lizard into pieces to save for later to cook.

"Because those things are the most dangerous creature in Alabasta besides the Desert Strawberry, although those are dangerous for a different reason." Vivi said.

"Desert Strawberry?" Sanji asked, as that was the weirdest name for a creature.

"They're called that because they're spiders that look like strawberries but are extremely poisonous. Travelers have been known to accidentally eat them when they're starving and die hours later." Vivi explained before they moved onward.

The last interesting event was when Luffy's D-Phone began to ring and the name on it was revealed to be Whitebeard. Luffy quickly answered it and it revealed the face of the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Edward Newgate.

"Gurararara. So this actually works. I wasn't sure if my son was pulling my leg or not. You must be my son's brother, Monkey D. Luffy." The strongest man in the world said.

"Yup, it's nice to meet the man who's clearly made my brother less bitter. So I thank you for that." Luffy said, rolling his eyes when he realized his Commanders were trying to look over his shoulders to see the man.

"So, what is it that the leader of the new Straw Hat Armada wants from me?" Whitebeard asked.

"Ah, it has to do with my abilities, did Ace ever explain what they were?" Luffy asked.

"Beyond your Rubber Fruit no, why?" Whitebeard asked.

"Well, let's just say one aspect of it lets me divine parts of the future. And… I've seen that something really really big is going to happen." Luffy said.

"Oh? And why would you be telling me this?" Whitebeard asked, curious.

"Because with how Ace is still going after Teach, after I told him not too, and the fact that Ace's name has started coming up along with Marineford in my predictions. Whitebeard, I believe that there's a chance that Ace is going to be the center or cause of the event." Luffy said, causing the Commanders to gasp and Whitebeard's eyes to appear weary.

"Do you know how?" Whitebeard, deciding to trust his son's brother's intuition.

"No, but I asked Ace to give this to you so we could think of a plan to save him if he does end up getting captured by the Marines. I've also gave one to Shanks, because if this event's going to be as big as my prediction says it's going to be then we'll need all the help we can get." Luffy said.

"What do you know about the event?" Whitebeard asked.

"I know that it is going to occur in a few months, maybe two or three. That the focus of the event seems to be Ace, me, and Marineford. The only other thing that I know is that the results of the event may very well usher in a new age." Luffy said.

Whitebeard sighed and then rubbed his forehead.

"I guess that's at least something. Some information is better than none. Do you mind if I leave the planning to my First Division Commander, Marco? He'd be a bit better at this than me." Whitebeard said.

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind my Sniper and probably soon to be Strategy Specialist Division Commander sitting in." Luffy said, giving a look to Usopp who smiled.

"Gurarara! I see you've made your own family just like me. I don't mind at all." Whitebeard said, laughing.

"Of course I did, I mean the three years before I left on mine were filled with letters from Ace and two of those years were filled with him talking about you guys. Although we all call each other brother and sister. After all I'm not old enough to be a Pops." Luffy said.

"Before you go I couldn't help but notice the D on the back of this thing as well as its name. Do you know what the Will of D is?" Whitebeard asked.

"Shishishi! Of course I do old man, what do you think my divining ability is? Let's just say the source of the Will of D is back in the world." Luffy said with a smirk when he saw Whitebeard's eyes widen.

"Gurarara! You're an interesting kid, though that might not be the right word, wouldn't it? Expect Marco to call in a few days." Whitebeard said.

"Alright, well we have to go save a country, Alabasta won't wait for us." Luffy said with a smile as he hung up.

He then turned and raised an eye when he saw everyone gaping at him. Vivi was the first one to comment.

"You were speaking so casually to one of the Yonkos." Vivi said in awe.

"I thought you said you couldn't divine big events?!" Nami shouted, put off, causing Luffy to sigh.

"I didn't want to worry you. At first I wasn't sure what my Arithmancy calculations were telling me. However when it started getting worse I consulted Usopp which is what caused your guys' training to go up." Luffy said, Usopp nodding.

"He made the right decision to not tell you. When he told me I ran the idea of how you guys would react in my mind and figured that if he had told you, you guys would have panicked." Usopp said.

That stopped everyone in their thoughts. To be completely honest he was right, had Luffy told them they would have panicked. So with a sigh, they continued on their way to Yuba Oasis. They didn't actually arrive until night time and when they did they were only met by one man.

"Uh sir where is the rebel hideout?" Vivi asked.

"You won't find them here, they moved to Katorea, the town to the East of Nanohana. But don't you recognize me Vivi-sama?" The old man asked.

"T-Toto-san? What happened here?" Vivi asked.

"It started after you disappeared. This place became a target of many sandstorms almost daily. The oasis dried up and I've been digging to find water since then. My idiot son Kohza, the leader of the rebellion, abandoned this place months ago." Toto said.

"Damnit, we really need to head to Nanohana then." Vivi said but Luffy stopped her.

"I really really hate to say this, but you're being stupid we're not heading to Nanohana." Luffy said.

"What why?! I thought you wanted to help me?" She asked, confused.

"We do but stopping the rebels won't end the war or stop Crocodile, will it? It won't save lives. We need to head to Rainbase, you said that's Crocodile's headquarters." Luffy said.

"But we need to stop them!" Vivi said.

"Like I said stopping the rebels won't help! You need to stop the source of the problem which is Crocodile." Luffy said, causing Vivi to sigh.

"Alright.. I'll take us to Rainbase in the morning." Vivi said, accepting Luffy's argument.

 **Alright! Luffy's now allied with Whitebeard and he's starting to prepare for the worse that he's been predicting to happen. For those wanting to say Arithmancy** _ **does not**_ **predict the future and can only be used for creating spells that's a lie. The definition of Arithmancy is prediction of the future by numbers (which is how they create spells, by predicting what certain things will do). Now I know a lot of you won't think that but there are some that will. Poor Luffy though, Ace is so stubborn that it's not even funny. Anyways, please give me suggestions if you have them!**


	13. Saving A Country! Enter: Nico Robin!

**Alright welcome to chapter 13! First and foremost, this chapter covers the last bit of Alabasta including the recruitment of Robin, if you can't tell by the title. As I said before the fight scenes aren't amazing or good but hey, at least I attempted it. Next, concerning those of you who read To Save A Brother's Life, I have yet to write the chapter for it. So, come Friday if I don't update then give me until next Friday and** _ **I should**_ **have a chapter because I'll have to ready Donquixote Prince Chapters anyways cause I only have one left. But to be honest I'm going to attempt to write TSABL's chapter today. In other news I need to stop getting plot bunnies because I got an idea for a Gamer!Luffy story which I like the idea of. I'll see what I can do with it in the free time I have. Er, Lastly I do apologize as a lot of this seems like dialogue. Anyways, onwards we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP nor OP**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

The night before their journey to Rainbase consisted of them all pitching in to help old man Toto dig up some water. Of course said process ended up exhausting them to where they all fell asleep. When they woke up the next morning Toto presented them with a gallon of water for their journey and they promptly thanked him.

It didn't take much longer for them to actually reach Rainbase, about maybe five hours at most. When they arrived the look of the city itself made Luffy feel really suspicious. Why one may ask? Well Rainbase was thriving compared to all the other cities of Alabasta. It had lush trees and plants and also seemed to have a giant pyramid-like casino in the middle with a weird looking crocodile on the top. This made Luffy even more sure that Crocodile was the reason behind the droughts and not the King, as the rebels seemed to think.

They made their way to a bar to gather some information but were shocked when they saw who was right next to them.

"Straw hat!" Smoker yelled.

"Ah! Pirate Hunter Zoro!" A female with black hair and glasses that seemed to know Zoro.

They quickly ran out of the bar and split up, as to confuse the Marines. Chopper and Goldie stayed behind, mostly because Smoker and that woman had never seen the two of them and didn't believe young kids, Chopper was in his Perfect Human Point at the moment, to be with the Straw Hats. Usopp and Nami went in a different direction as did Carmen, Gin, and Alvida. Zoro went with Vivi, Luffy was the one leading Smoker away, and Sanji went off with Kaya on their own. Somehow though, all of the ones running but Sanji, Kaya, and Vivi ended up at the Rain Dinners Casino in the middle of town.

"Why did we run here again?" Usopp asked.

"Because this is Crocodile's base, I mean did you miss the pretty obvious crocodile mounted on the top of the pyramid?" Luffy asked.

"That was a crocodile?" Nami asked.

"I _think_ so. I mean the only difference was that banana on its tail." Luffy muttered.

Next, something extremely suspicious happened, the employees of the casino gestured for them to go through the golden door at the back of the casino, saying it led to the VIP room. Nevertheless they ran through the door and was stopped by two different paths with two signs. One said pirates and the other said VIP.

"The pirates sign is clearly a trap but…" Luffy trailed off.

"You think it's the only way to get to Crocodile." Nami said, before seeing Smoker gain on them.

They then chose to fall for the trap where they fell into a trap hole that dropped them, including smoker, into a cage. Luffy saw Nami go to bars to try breaking them before he yelled.

"Don't touch it!" Luffy yelled, making Nami jump back.

"Why not? I can easily get us out of here." She asked.

"Because that's seastone Storm Witch." Smoker spoke up.

"Seastone?" Alvida asked.

"It's a mysterious metal that negates the powers of Devil Fruits just like the sea does. The Marines recently discovered it about ten years back and have been using it on criminals." Luffy said.

"I'm surprised you know that much. The only ones who know about seastone are the ones in the New World or have been caught by the Marines." Smoker said.

"Eh, did you ever really _look_ at my name?" Luffy asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Smoker asked.

"I'm _Monkey_ D. Luffy." Luffy said, emphasizing his last name, getting a reaction from Smoker.

"You're Vice Admiral Garp's grandson?" Smoker asked.

"Yeah, he told me about seastone one time when he was threatening me for disappearing on him. Said it'd keep me from using my powers to disappear." Luffy said.

"Speaking of powers can't you use that thing that you keep using to disappear from me to escape?" Smoker asked.

"Not exactly. The power is very similar to Devil Fruit powers so if I were to use it I'd just bounce off the seastone." Luffy said

"The what about the other ones?" Nami asked, remembering Luffy had a spell that could explode things.

"I mean I could but seastone is a really really strong metal. It'd take an explosion that would hurt us too. If I was on the outside, then I could do it from a safe distance. And the one that unlocks things would only work on seastone cuffs." Luffy said.

"Why only cuffs?" Smoker asked, as that was very specific.

"Because, the amount of seastone in the cuffs is small enough for it to work. This cage is too much for it to work." Luffy said, gesturing to the thick bars of seastone.

"Not that this isn't amusing but I'm surprised you haven't noticed me." A deep voice said, originating from outside the cage.

They all turned towards the source and saw a black haired man with a big cigar in his mouth and really fancy clothing.

"Crocodile." Smoker said, scowling.

"Wow, you really are a stray hound Smoker, you never trusted me from the very start." Crocodile said.

"Of course I never trusted you, Shichibukai like Jinbe, Kuma, and Mihawk I trusted. People like you, Moriah, and Doflamingo I never trusted." Smoker said.

"Oh no words for our illustrious and beautiful Boa Hancock?" Crocodile asked, raising a brow.

"She's… different. She doesn't interact with anyone much and pretty much hates men and any men that gets near her she turns to stone. However, I do respect her, she became a Shichibukai to protect her people." Smoker said.

Hates men and turns people to stone? Luffy remembered what the giant on Little Garden said about the three woman who visited the island annually and smiled.

 _'Looks like I found one of the women, a Shichibukai to protect her country huh?'_ Luffy though with a smile before he spoke allowed.

"Hey, you you're Crocodile right? When I get out of this cage I'm going to kill you." Luffy said, causing the man to roll his eyes.

"I actually didn't expect you to get this far Straw Hat. But don't worry, you'll be dead soon. After all, the guest of honor isn't here yet." He said with a smirk.

Not ten minutes later did the doors to the room open with Miss All Sunday having Vivi hoisted over her shoulder. Miss All Sunday then tossed her onto the floor where Crocodile smirked.

"And it looks like she's here! So Miss Wednesday, you've been avoiding my assassins pretty well yet you come straight to me." Crocodile said.

"Of course, I'd come for you! After what you are doing to my country!" She shouted, before charging at Crocodile and throwing her chakrams at him.

The chakrams hit Crocodile's face and went through it, his head turning into sand. Crocodile reappeared behind Vivi one hand gripped to her mouth.

"Are you satisfied Miss Wednesday? If you had lived in this country you would have knew about my Suna Suna No Mi fruit." He said.

"He's a sandman? A logia type user?!" Usopp said in shock, realizing their point of attacks won't work on the man as Logia type users were immune to most damage.

Usopp was damning the fact that none of them had managed to master Armament Haki yet. Sure, they could get short bursts of it so far but nothing for long periods of time. The most they could do was land a few hits on him before they'd be exhausted from using it. Crocodile tossed Vivi into a chair.

"Sit and stop glaring at me, it's time for the plan to start isn't, Miss All Sunday?" He asked.

"Of course, it's past seven." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean plan?!" Vivi shouted in outrage.

"Right now my agents are setting up an event that will throw Alabasta into right out war. How does it feel Miss Wednesday that you were part of the plans that leads to the destruction of Alabasta? If you listen I bet you could hear the shouting all over Alabasta!" The man said laughing.

All of the prisoners were grimacing in disgust at the man's depravity.

"And what do you think they'll believe? That we'll protect them!" Crocodile said, still laughing.

"Stop this! Why are being so cruel?!" Vivi shouted.

"Kuhahaha! Isn't that a tearjerker, love for one's country is what'll destroy Alabasta." Crocodile said, laughing.

"Trust me Crocodile, we'll get out of this cage." Luffy growled, everyone else nodding with him.

"I can remember how difficult it was to get here. First, I had to scrape up members for everything, then I had to get the money needed for the dance powder, then stirring up destruction in the cities, teaching my employees how to carry act faked acts of army corruption, and slowly eroding the trust the citizens had in the king. Do you know why I went through all the trouble for this?" Crocodile asked Vivi, ignoring Luffy.

"How can I understand what's going on in your fucking rotting mind?!" She yelled.

"Wow, what a foul mouthed princess." Crocodile muttered.

"No, I'm actually curious, why did you do all this?" Luffy asked.

"I'm glad someone's interested. It's all for a certain thing hidden in this country, protected by the royal family of Alabasta for generations, ever since the birth of the Twenty Kingdoms, a Poneglyph detailing the whereabouts of the weapon Pluton." Crocodile said.

" _Pluton?!_ You want that monstrous thing?!" Luffy shouted.

"Wait, you know what Pluton is?!" Crocodile shouted, Luffy's exclamation also seeming to catching the shock of Miss All Sunday.

"Of course I fucking do! Pluton is something that should never be brought back! It has the potential to destroy the entire planet if used wrong!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy remembered the day from Harry's memories when they had discovered the Twenty Kingdoms had created Pluton. Over five hundred million people died that day, and over half of that were innocents who weren't involved in the rebellion. It took about five hundred million more to capture and hide Pluton from the Twenty Kingdoms. That warship's destructive capabilities were beyond horrific.

"But isn't that perfect?! With the power of a weapon like that I could rule the world! I could make the perfect Utopia!" Crocodile shouted, Luffy catching Miss All Sunday's wince at that.

Luffy scoffed at the man before glaring at him.

"You're utterly insane. A utopia cannot be created because by definition it means no crime, no deaths, no hate, and no fear. But what you're planning to do is incite fear the complete opposite of what the is definition." Luffy said.

"I don't particularly care how it comes about." Crocodile said.

Suddenly there was a thud and everyone saw Vivi trying to escape.

"Oh? What do you think you're doing Miss Wednesday?" Crocodile asked.

"We can still save them! If we get to Alubarna before the rebels we can end the war!" Vivi shouted.

"Isn't that odd? We were just going to go there as well. Straight to Alubarna. To ask your daddy one question." He sneered

"What have you done to my father?!" Vivi yelled.

"Well princess, who do you value more? Your father or your people?" Crocodile asked before pulling out a golden key.

"Of course, you'll have to get this key first." Crocodile said before opening a trapdoor and dropping the key in.

Vivi gasped immediately after that.

"What happened?!" Nami asked.

"One of the bananadiles ate the key!" She yelled.

The gang looked at the windows and saw the weird looking crocodile that was mounted on the casino swim around, realizing that those were the bananadiles

"Oh I'm sorry, they think that anything I drop in there is food." He said with a shrug as he began to walk out.

"This place is set to get destroyed in twenty minutes, if you think you can then defeat the bananadiles and retrieve the key." The man said before there was a ringing sound

Crocodile pulled out a tiny den den mushi and answered the call.

"Ah? Is this thing working? I've never used one of these baby den den mushi's before." A voice said.

"Yes it's working, what is it?" Crocodile said, getting irritated.

"Okay, this is the shitty restaurant." The voice said, making the Straw Hats realize who it was.

"You're the one who answered the call at Little Garden, who are you?" Crocodile asked.

"You can call me Mr. Prince." Sanji said.

"Mr. Prince! We need your help!" Usopp yelled.

"That sounds like my crew…" Sanji said.

Suddenly there was sounds of a struggle before a different voice took over the den den mushi. It reported asking what they wanted Crocodile to do with Sanji and then they reported their location. Crocodile and Miss All Sunday headed off to go pick up Sanji as the bananadiles started entering the room and water to start pouring in. One started to attack Vivi and she managed to dodge but dodging caused the attack to crash into the window, causing more water to pour into the room.

"I'll see if I can go find someone!" Vivi shouted as she dashed off to the Casino's entrance.

"I really hope that shitty cook isn't dead." Zoro muttered.

Thankfully not three minutes later did Vivi come running back into the room with two familiar people.

"Goldie!" Nami yelled.

"Sanji!" Zoro yelled before closing his mouth and turning his face to hide his blush.

"Yo marimo." Sanji said, though Luffy could hear a bit of fondness in the cook's voice.

"Good job Vivi!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Thanks!" She said with a thumbs up.

"Now kill those stupid bananadiles!" Nami shouted, getting antsy as the water was getting closer and closer to above her thighs where she'd be rendered useless.

"Get the third one that entered the room, it has the same growl as the one that ate the key." Smoker said.

"We don't have time for that! Sanji kill the bananadiles but Goldie have you perfected _that_ color?" Luffy asked.

Sanji nodded and went to kick the shit out of the bananadiles. Goldie however nodded furiously and broke out her palette filled with paint that she always kept on her in her bag. She quickly had the paint float in the air before a lot of red mixed with a medium amount of yellow and she smothered it on the front of the seastone cage.

"Get back guys cause bright red-orange is the color of lava!" She shouted.

The effect was instantaneous, the paint started changing before it became molten lava and melted the front of the cage until it was nothing. The remaining lava hit the water and created steam before hardening.

"Great job! Now we need to get out of here." Luffy said.

"I have an idea, each of you people who don't have devil fruits grab someone who does. We're going swimming." Usopp said before grabbing Luffy and jumping into the water.

Zoro grabbed Sanji, Gin grabbed Alvida, Carmen grabbed Smoker, Vivi grabbed Nami, and Kaya grabbed Goldie before they all dove into the water as well. They swam for a while before they successfully made it outside, everyone panting from exertion. Smoker however stood up and gave them a weird look.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, confused.

"Smoker, did I ever give you the inclination that I wanted you dead? You have a decent sense of honor, which is far and few in the Marines." Luffy said.

Smoker seemed to think for a second before he sighed.

"I'll let you go this time. The next time we meet you're all dead." Smoker said before turning around.

Taking that as what it was they started running off, heading towards Alubarna.

"Do you expect us to run all the way there?" Usopp asked.

"I actually have an idea. Nami-swa- I mean san, put that perfume you bought at Nanohana on." Sanji said, cutting off his usually suffix for Nami when Zoro gave him a look.

Nami gave him a curious look before pulling out said perfume and putting it on.

"What's the point of that?" She asked, the smell of the perfume hitting everyone's noses.

"That." Sanji said a few minutes later, pointing to Chopper who was sitting on top of a giant crab, waiting for them.

"Oh yeah! I forgot the perfume was so strong it hurt Chopper's nose." Carmen said, having remembered Chopper running away from the perfume section in Nanohana.

"Hey guys! Get on, my new friend here said he'll take us to Alubarna, especially if it's to save the country." Chopper said, waving his hand.

"Even the creatures of this country want to help…" Vivi said with a wistful smile.

"I mean it's their home too after all." Luffy said, matching her smile.

They got on and the crab and it started running. However, two minutes later Vivi was grabbed off the crab by a cloud of sand.

"Vivi!" They all shouted before Luffy jumped off the crab.

"You guys go without me! I'll be fine!" Luffy said as he grabbed Vivi and tossed her back onto the crab as it was still running.

As the crab ran off into the distance without him, Luffy was staring down Crocodile who was glaring at him.

"Your games have gone on long enough Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile said with a glare.

"She's strong you know? She's holding the burden of her country on her shoulders and refuses to back down. I won't let an asshole like you tear that away from her." Luffy said, causing Miss All Sunday to laugh.

"What's so funny? Do you want to die Nico Robin?" Crocodile said, revealing Miss All Sunday's true name.

"If that's what you wish, what happened to you not calling me by my name?" She asked as she was walking away.

"Where are you going?" Crocodile asked gruffly.

"Ahead to Alubarna." Robin said before she headed off.

"Crazy woman." Was Crocodile's comment before he turned to Luffy.

Crocodile then seemed to pull something out of his pocket before tossing it at Luffy's feet. Luffy took a look and saw that it was an hourglass.

"I'll give you three minutes. That's all the time I have to play with you." Crocodile said.

"That'll be easy then." Luffy said before dashing forward.

Luffy began punching at Crocodile, his punches going straight through the man. Luffy knew it wasn't going to work because as a Logia-type user attacks would go straight through him. Luffy then decided it was time to try something, jumping back.

"What are you, afraid?" Crocodile mocked.

"Nope, just getting ready for something." Luffy said.

Luffy quickly centered him to find that ball of fire before he grasped a hold of it. He then charged forward before flipping really high above Crocodile before threading the fire into his right food.

"Gomu Gomu… HEELDROP!" Luffy shouted, whiplashing his foot up then down, slamming the now black coloured foot into Crocodile.

Crocodile was probably surprised when the attack actually hit him and slammed him into the ground, creating a massive crater in the sand. Crocodile struggled to get up, probably not bothering to physically train himself and just rely on his Devil Fruit. Letting the Haki fade from his foot Luffy stood up right and dusted off his pants.

"How the hell did you hit me?!" Crocodile yelled.

"Oh? You're a Shichibukai yet you don't know what Haki is? I'm disappointed in you Crocodile-chan." Luffy said, mocking Crocodile.

"Haki?" Crocodile asked, clearly confused.

"By infusing my will into my body, I can hit Logia-type users. Of course, I can't use it much and only in short bursts but it should be enough to kill you." Luffy said.

"You can forget those three minutes…" Crocodile said before the sand started to pick up.

A full-blown sandstorm formed in mere seconds, buffeting Luffy with the sand. Luffy ignored the pain and charged forward, slamming a haki-infused kick into Crocodile's stomach, knocking him away and onto his back. Luffy knew he couldn't keep this up for long as the Armament Haki would drain his energy as long as it was active. He could already feel the exhaustion coming. Crocodile however didn't waste any time as he slammed his hands into the sand.

"Desert Girasole!" He yelled, causing the sand to sink inward, turning it into quicksand.

Luffy was quickly getting dragged under by the quicksand but refused to let it end there. He jumped up out of the quicksand and flew at Crocodile with another Haki-infused punch. Crocodile however managed to grab Luffy's other arm and suddenly it shriveled up.

"My powers can dry up anything. Your so called 'Haki' is useless if I manage to grab you." Crocodile said with a sneer.

That however, gave Luffy an idea which prompted him to quickly take a drink of the water that the old man in Yuba gave him. He was surprised and happy when he saw that the water caused his arm to regain its moisture. Luffy then quickly jumped back and materialized his wand and pointed it at Crocodile, saying a word that he hoped Crocodile would come to fear.

" _Aguamenti_ " He said, causing a giant jet of water to burst out of the wand, hitting Crocodile in surprise.

The jet of water caused Crocodile to tumble back and fall on his ass, stunned. Luffy took that time to punch Crocodile in the face. What Luffy didn't expect was Crocodile to take the punch and use it to stab him in the stomach with his hook before throwing him into the sandpit.

"You may have fought well but there is a difference between the rookies and the elite in the Grand Line." Crocodile said before walking away.

As Luffy was slowly drifting out of consciousness he felt feminine arms pick him up and take him out of the quicksand. He then felt his wounds being treated before a voice he recognized as Miss All Sunday spoke up.

"Pell-san, this man is responsible for the safety of Princess Vivi. Please make sure that he gets to Alubarna." Nico Robin said.

' _Is she saving me? Why? We're enemies…'_ Luffy thought.

"Alright Miss Nico. I don't know what your motive is but I'll trust you for now. For Princess Vivi's sake." A male voice, probably the Pell guy, said before he was lifted onto the back of something with feathers.

Quickly Luffy felt himself being rose into the air as if he was flying once more before he quickly blacked out.

Everyone else's journey was a bit more hectic. They were all worried about their captain and brother, Luffy, but Nami told them to put their trust in their captain. Of course their first obstacle came when they reached the river and found out that the crab couldn't swim. Of course that inspired a speech from Vivi which in turn inspired the crab to attempt to run across the river. That worked, until about halfway when the crab started to sink and they got attacked by a giant fish. Thankfully the Kung Fu Dugongs that had went with them to Rainbase appeared and beat up the fish, convincing it to carry them across. When they got to the other side they were met by a group of ducks and Carue that Vivi informed them was the Spotted Bill Duck Squad who were the fastest animals in Alabasta. When they reached Alubarna they split up, all wearing cloaks to throw off the Baroque Works members who were more than likely waiting for them to catch Vivi and stop her from ending the war.

Usopp ended up getting attacked by Mr. 2 who stole his goggles and ran off, transformed as him but Chopper managed to fix him up while Goldie guarded them. They were then attacked by a pair who called themselves Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas. Mr. 4 had something that shocked the two, a gun that seemed to have 'eaten' a Devil Fruit and was a dog. Whereas Miss Merry Christmas seemed to be a mole person. For Usopp and Chopper this was a disadvantage as Miss Merry Christmas would dig underground and attack them from below and drag them into the gunfire of Mr. 4's gundog Lasso. For Goldie it was an irritant because parts of her kept turning into paint with each attack. It was putting a drain on their energy because they were resulting to using Armament Haki to block the bullets and reforming put a drain on Goldie's energy. Chopper then had the bright idea of turning into Brain Point where he promptly figured out that the weakness for Miss Merry Christmas was the fact that all the tunnels were connected. Usopp then promptly shot a bomb into the tunnels, exploding the entire thing and knocking out Miss Merry Christmas. In turn Goldie used one of her new colors, bright silver, which she dubbed the color of reflection. That caused the bullets that flew at her to suddenly bounce back and hit Mr. 4, hurting him and knocking him out.

With Sanji and Carmen they were currently facing off against Mr 2 who seemed to have failed at capturing Vivi. The duo were managing to defend well against Mr 2 until the man turned into Nami. That prompted Sanji to outright laugh at the man.

"I guess shitty captain was right. One of my opponents would one day use my appreciation of females against me. I'm sorry to say this but, I've had my honor beat out of me by my crew." Sanji said before kicking the Nami-imposter in the face with a steel leg, sending him/her flying towards Carmen who swung her fan in response, completely closed, which knocked the okama out.

Zoro and Kaya were currently facing Mr. 1 who seemed to have eaten a devil fruit that allowed him to turn into blades. The man proceeded to mock the two saying unless they could cut steel then they couldn't beat him. That caused Kaya and Zoro to give each other a look before nodding. They centered themselves and focused their Haki into their weapons rather than their body and charged.

"Onigiri-" "Surgical-" They started, swinging their swords back.

"Slash!" "Precision!" They shouted, moving behind Mr. 1.

Mr. 1 began to laugh, saying they failed. That is until he suddenly fell into pieces, clearly being cut by them.

Nami, Alvida, and Gin were fighting against Miss Doublefingers who seemed to have eaten a fruit that was very dangerous. Her fruit allowed her to create extremely pointy spikes from her body which was causing Alvida and Gin trouble holding her off while Nami was preparing. Thankfully though before the woman could attack them again Nami finished, a small thundercloud in her hands. She quickly tossed it at the woman.

"Liten åska!" She shouted, causing the miniature thunderstorm to go off and fry the woman, knocking her unconscious.

Elsewhere Vivi had finally managed to reach the Royal Palace and had asked the Royal Army to blow up the place as a distraction as the Royal Army and the Rebels had already started fighting. That caused mass refusal until the current head of the army said that Vivi must have a reason. However they were met by a sound outside which turned out be Crocodile and pinned to the wall with nails was her father.

"What have you done to my father and where's Luffy?!" She yelled.

"What if I said he was in hell?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're lying!" She shouted

"I guess I don't have any proof of that fact. But you know it's sad that you sacrificed yourself to end the war and failed. So King, answer me this… where is Pluton?" Crocodile asked, seemingly shocking the king with that question.

"I don't know how you know that name but I don't know if it exists or not." The king said.

"Tch, but you are hiding something that does know. But I don't see the point though, I have a special cannon aimed at the square down there designed to blow up everything within five kilometers. It's special because it is made so that anything blown up by it cannot grow anything." Crocodile said.

"We won't let that happen!" Four voices yelled.

Suddenly though four warriors jumped onto the building, each of them having strange marks on their arms. The soldiers on the ground shouted something about them being the Duck Claw Squad. Said squad then quickly charged at Crocodile who scoffed and dodged them easily.

"Weaklings who drank that so called Hero's Water just to get stronger. I won't even bother fighting you, just die from the water." Crocodile said, dodging for five minutes before the men dropped dead, clearly from the water.

That enraged the head guard Chaka who turned into a jackal and attacked Crocodile. Crocodile simply glared at the man and slammed him into the ground before throwing his damaged body off to the ground.

"Being weak is a sin." Crocodile said with a sneer.

"What the hell is happening here!" A new voice shouted.

Vivi turned and she was shocked to see a blonde haired man wearing a cloak.

"Kohza!" She shouted.

"Why is the king of this country being hurt by the hero of this country!?" He shouted.

"Kuhahaha! You're so funny! I didn't think that in the most problematic time of clashes between two forces that you'd be here. It's like a lizard fighting with its head cut off." Crocodile laughed.

"Think of the worst possible situation and that's this." Robin said, leaning against the wall.

"The person who took the water from this country! Who was it?!" He shouted.

"It was…" Vivi started.

"Me! Everything that you thought was the King, Kohza. Was traps set by my country! It was so easy to herd you into dancing to my tune all these years. Even though the royal family and the army were trying so hard to reveal our shadows! I think you would have died easier had you not known this Kuhahaha!" Crocodile gloated.

"Don't listen to him Kohza! You have to go stop the war! The square will explode soon!" the King yelled.

"What?!" Kohza shouted.

Chaka however struggled to get up, slowly standing.

"Hurry!" He shouted, causing Crocodile to comment his surprise at him still being alive.

Kohza started to run but Vivi tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me Vivi!" Kohza yelled.

"No! If you tell them that the square's going to explode then there'll be mass panic! You have to stop the fighting and you're the only one who can do that!" Vivi yelled.

"That's good judgement but do you think I'll do as you wish?" Crocodile said, getting ready to attack them.

Chaka however blocked the attack, taking the brunt force of it.

"I am the Jackal, the Guardian Spirit of Alabasta! I will protect its citizens! Vivi-sama Kohza-san do as you were!" He yelled.

The two dashed down to where the fighting was and Vivi was shouting for them to put up the white flag. The soldiers were questioning her as to why but then suddenly Kohza climbed up holding the white flag, declaring an end to the war. However, quickly after that he was shot in the back by two royal soldiers who turned out to be Baroque Works spies but the army and the rebels didn't notice that and thought it was treachery which started the fighting again. Vivi collapsed, crying over Kohza body, a sandstorm suddenly hitting.

"Please, stop fighting!" She yelled, but it wasn't heard, however her hopes were brought up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry I got this." Luffy said, jumping down right next to her.

"Luffy?!" She yelled, happiness in her voice.

"Yup, now let's see.. a Sonorus should work." Luffy said.

He quickly pointed his wand to his throat and muttered the word _"Sonorus"_ and then spoke.

"Nami! You know what to do!" He yelled, his voice carrying over all the fighting.

Somewhere in the crowd a voice rang out.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Nami yelled.

Suddenly the sandstorm started dying down as a raincloud was appearing over Alubarna. Up on the roof the exertion was clear on Crocodile's face as he attempted to keep the sandstorm going. However, soon he gave it up as a lost cause and let the sandstorm go. He then jumped off the roof with the King on his back and Nico Robin behind him and started running away. Shortly after that it started downpouring, shocking everyone and pausing the fight temporarily. That was until someone, who Luffy suspected was a Baroque Works officer, shouted that they must have used Dance Powder again. That irritated Luffy to the point he jumped on the roof of the palace.

"Would everyone stop fucking fighting!" Luffy yelled, unconsciously drawing on the power of Conqueror's Haki.

The effect was instantaneous as an invisible wave of pure unadulterated power rang throughout the entire square, knocking out a lot of people which included the traitorous Baroque Works spies and the two Office Agents who were hiding in the clocktower with the bomb. When those two agents got knocked out they fell forward, pushing the clocktower open and revealing the cannon, shocking everyone.

"Now that I freaking got your god damn attention." Luffy said before pulling Vivi up there and enchanting her voice with Sonorus while removing his with Quietus.

"Now give them a speech worthwhile Vivi, I need to go after Crocodile." Luffy said, heading off in the direction he saw Crocodile and Robin head in.

Vivi gave a smile in the direction Luffy left before looking forward and steeling herself.

"This war is pointless! This fighting is pointless! Do you want to know why?! Over the past two years I have been undercover in a certain organization ran by someone you all trust and love." Vivi started, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a Baroque Works tattoo on her shoulder.

"While in that organization I have been ordered to do many things. At first I didn't understand what it was all for. However, recently I have learned that it was in order to decrease your faith in the King! And the culprit, the leader of that organization? It is none other than Crocodile! He has been using the powers of his Devil Fruit to create sandstorms and droughts! He has admitted it himself!" She shouted.

Everyone was surprised when they saw Kohza slowly get up, using the flag as a crutch.

"I believe her, Crocodile admitted it right in front of me." Kohza said.

"Then shouldn't we take care of Crocodile?" One of the rebels said.

"No! A friend of mine is taking care of that! We need to get that bomb out of this city somehow! If we don't it'll kill everything within five kilometers!" Vivi yelled.

Everyone agreed and began to get to work, the Straw Hat crew helping as well. Over with Luffy however he managed to follow Crocodile to a secret area in the royal family tombs. There he saw something he hadn't seen in forever, a poneglyph, and Crocodile seemingly threaten Robin, saying that she has failed him and was going to die.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Luffy yelled, flying at Crocodile with a Haki-infused kick, causing him to be sent flying into the wall.

The destruction to the wall caused the underground chamber to start to fall apart. Crocodile responded by creating sand which made the ruins even more unstable. Luffy responded as well but with a high powered _Aguamenti_ that completely negated the man's powers.

"That's it brat, I'm going to take care of you right now." Crocodile said, unsheathing his hook revealing it was coated in a purple liquid that was obviously poison.

The man charged, trying to hit Luffy with the hook countless times. However, Luffy dodged every attack, but Crocodile was dodging his attacks as well. Knowing that he wouldn't land another hit in without doing something, Luffy willingly took the attack and whiplashed his haki-infused fists into Crocodile's face. That knocked Crocodile back, looking severely damaged. The man pulled out a knife and was ready to end Luffy who was panting on the ground. But Luffy then did something that he knew would only work if Crocodile was severely weakened, as otherwise he'd shake it off.

" _Stupefy!"_ Luffy yelled, sending the known red bolt of light at Crocodile, knocking him unconscious.

Luffy then collapsed to the floor, breathing really hard as the ruins were coming down on them. He saw Robin walk over to him and poured a liquid down his throat that seemingly made him feel better. He then saw her sit against the wall, apparently accepting her death. With a scoff he hoisted himself up and walked over to her. With her protesting he threw her over his back before grabbing the King with one hand and Crocodile with the other. He then quickly made his escape, making sure to hit Crocodile's head on each of the stairs.

When Luffy returned to the square he saw that the bomb was gone and everyone was partying. Vivi then explained that everyone helped move the bomb out of range, even the various animals. They managed to get it away from town and escape out of range from it in time. She then led the entire Straw Hat crew into the palace to a room they could sleep in where they promptly fell asleep in exhaustion.

The next few days was filled with drinking and eating. It was actually around that time that they discovered Igaram was alive, which made them all happy. The Marines had tried to arrest the Straw Hats but the Royal Army and the citizens lied to them saying they weren't even here, despite the fact that they saw some of the Straw Hats going into the palace with supplies. Soon though it was time for them to leave, and the day of Vivi's speech. Luffy gave her an ultimatum. He told her that if she really wanted to join them then she was to meet them at Nanohana in an hour. But even if she didn't join them she would always be a part of their crew and Alabasta would forever be under the Straw Hat Armada's protection, proven by the fact that the Royal Palace now also flew their flag.

When they reached their ship they met with all their subordinates and did a damage assessment. To their joy only thirty were dead, and forty injured, out of the three hundred plus members they had. They then set sail for Nanohana to wait for Vivi. It was there that they heard Vivi make her speech and start to think that she wasn't coming with them.

"Everyone! I'm here to say goodbye!" A voice shouted from the coast.

They turned and saw Vivi standing there with Carue. Vivi seemed to do something and then her voice rang out with the speakers.

"I.. I can't go with you! Thank you for what you've done! Even though I still want to go with you.. I, I really love this country!" Vivi shouted, her voice broadcasting all over Alabasta.

"Even though I want to stay here… If there comes one day that we meet again! Will you accept me as your family once more!" She shouted.

"We shouldn't answer them, if we do the Marines here will mark her as a criminal." Nami said.

"Not exactly, if you didn't know, Vivi's family, the Nefeltari family, is part of the founding families of the World Government. Even if they wanted to they can't attack her or her kingdom, why do you think I put our flag up?" Luffy said.

"Really? Then alright, we do this together." Nami said.

They all undid the band of cloth they had on their arms to reveal the X's. Originally only a few had them but Goldie later suggested they all get them as a sign of friendship. They turned to face Vivi and smiled, showing the mark.

"Of course we will! For we are forever family!" They all shouted, as they sailed away, Vivi and Carue raising their marks too.

However as they were sailing away they heard a familiar voice.

"That was wonderful work." Nico Robin said as she appeared on deck.

"What?! When did you get on board?!" Nami shouted, everyone but Luffy preparing for an attack.

"I've been sitting here reading a book and taking a bath the entire time." Robin said with a smile before leaning up against the wall.

"Monkey D. Luffy. You remember what you did right? You better take responsibility." Robin said.

"You mean saving you? Why?" Luffy asked.

"I was fully prepared to die there you know. But then you come in and save an enemy of yours. I have no clue what to do now… So let me join your crew." Robin said.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Ok." Luffy said, shocking everyone even more.

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

"Why are you letting her join?" Carmen asked.

"Because, I can tell she's telling the truth and being sincere. Heck I've been confused the entire time as to why she's been fighting with us yet not really wanting to kill us." Luffy said.

Robin however started to do various things that won each Commander over. From giving Nami jewels, to offering books to Kaya, to making Chopper, Goldie, and Usopp laugh, to offering a few personal recipes to Carmen, to Sanji… just being Sanji, to offering to spar against Gin and Alvida. Of course Zoro still was hesitant to trust her but Luffy was generally never wrong when it came to his judgement on people.

"Alright Robin-san. With joining us means you're part of our family, meaning you're our sister. So my question is… what is your specialty?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, I learned and became an archaeologist at the age of eight where I was hunted down by the World Government for 20 years. So I guess you could say I specialize in Assassination and Research." Robin said, causing Luffy to smile.

"That's perfect, we've needed a Commander for an Assassination Division and a Research Division. Well then, welcome to the crew Commander or should I say sis." Luffy said with a smile.

 **Alright for those who are very aware of canon, there's going to be some time before the gigantic ship falls from the sky. I found it odd that right after Robin joined it fell from the sky. That couldn't have been not a few hours after they left Alabasta. Next, ah we're almost getting to the chapter where I ignored an entire part of canon, Long Island Arc. I skipped the Davy Beck stuff in that arc and just went with Aokiji. That is because I feel like it was nothing but filler because nothing serious happened in that storyline besides the ending. So, I believe the Long Island Arc deals with Aokiji and goes straight to Water 7. As usual I enjoy your suggestions!**


	14. Encounters of the Blackbeard Variety!

**Welcome to chapter fourteen! Alright, First and foremost I have officially decided that all my stories that I've been updating will be on hiatus for the month of April. It'll occasionally be like that if I need to get more chapters for a story. The other reason is because next month (in like two-three days actually) is Camp Nanowrimo which is Nanowrimo in April and July but with cabins (people you're roomed with in a chat). For Camp Nanowrimo I'm working on Giving Humanity a Chance which is the SPN/HP crossover. On top of that I'll be writing more chapters for Donquixote Prince, Decisions Over Tea, From British to American, To Save A Brother's Life, and this too. Hopefully by May I'll be able to post Decisions Over Tea and From British to American and maybe GHC too. Anyways, this chapter covers the first half of the Skypiea Saga, aka Jaya. This involves Luffy's first encounter with Blackbeard but a lot different than canon's encounter. Certain things also don't happen like an interaction with Bellamy. Anyhow, hopefully you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or OP**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

Most of the crew were having a lazy day today, as nothing had happened in the past few days. Adding on to that, they didn't need to worry about any storms because Nami took care of that by making sure that any rough weather heading their way was pre-empted by her weather-manipulating abilities. So, if anyone were to look up at the crew-titled 'Lounging Deck' they'd see Luffy lying down on the grass staring at the sky with Robin lounging against a mikan tree, reading a book. Further back, near the rear of the ship was Goldie and Nami. Nami was posing on a stool with her new staff made of blue steel while Goldie was training her control over paint by painting without a brush. Carmen was lounging in the sun, sitting out in a bathing suit, wanting to relax after her morning training session. Sanji was busy in the kitchen preparing a seafood lunch, Carmen sitting out because, again, she was rather sore. She was still questioning why and _how_ Alvida and Gin could keep going after three hours of rough sparring. Then again, they were the Commanders of the Heavy Combat division. Zoro was currently helping Chopper groom himself, as the human-reindeer needed to groom every so often or his fur would get stuck together which wasn't pleasant. Lastly, Usopp was tinkering in his workshop while Kaya was studying medicine books at a desk Usopp had put in his workshop for her.

Rolling over onto his stomach to face Robin he spoke.

"So, Robin, what gets an eight year old child a bounty? A lot of people know about Ohara, but not exactly what went on there." Luffy said.

Robin sighed before closing her book, setting it right next to her. She proceeded to stare up at the clouds in the sky before speaking.

"I guess if you want the simplest answer, it was because of knowledge, Captain-san." Robin said.

"Knowledge? I mean I know the World Government is corrupt, but knowledge?" Luffy asked.

Robin chuckled darkly before she sighed once more.

"It wasn't just any knowledge, but the knowledge of knowing how to read the Poneglyphs." Robin said.

Luffy laughed, causing Robin to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That explains everything. If knowledge of the Void Century were to get out… The World Government would have a civil war on their hands." Luffy said.

Instantly Robin's eyes widened as words got caught in her throat.

"Y-you know the truth of the Void Century?!" Robin asked.

Luffy looked at her with a sad smile.

"Mhm, but… it's a sad history. I won't invalidate your dream but I will warn you, at some point I will tell the world the truth. Not the entire truth, because that would take forever, but the truth nonetheless." Luffy said in a sad voice.

Robin now had a curious and sympathetic look on her face.

"H-how bad is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you this much, the truth of the Void Century makes a Buster Call look like a speck of dust in the soil of the earth of bad events." Luffy said.

Robin was about to ask something else when the crew on deck started panicking and pointing upward. Everyone looked up and suddenly saw a ship… falling out of the sky. While everyone was panicking, it made Luffy remember something that made him smile.

" _Atlantis."_ Luffy murmured as the ships swerved out of the way of the falling debris.

After it settled Nami seemed to notice something wrong with her Log Pose.

"Uh, Luffy, the Log Pose is broken." She said, walking over to show him it.

The Log Pose was indeed doing something weird, the needle itself was pointing skyward. Luffy however shook his head and chuckled.

"Not at all, Nami. That's pointing to a Skyland." Luffy said.

"Skyland? Don't you mean Sky Island?" Robin asked.

"I guess you could call them that, but… Skyland fits better." Luffy said.

Nami however was confused by what Luffy had said.

"Skyland? Are you saying there's land in the sky? That's impossible." She said.

Luffy just chuckled at her, causing her to fume.

"It's not impossible. Remember how I told you how every living plant and animal had magic?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded, wondering where he went with this.

"Well, the sea has its own type of magic. It's why Devil Fruit users can't really move in water unless they train. The magic of the sea restrains them because the magic of the Devil Fruit is a _different_ kind of magic. They don't exactly mesh well." Luffy said.

"And you're going with this… where?" Nami asked, wanting him to get to the point.

Luffy chuckled again at her impatience.

"Well, the sea's magic lets off a magical chemical that when it rises into the air, with certain clouds, it can turn them solid and allow for people to walk on them. It can also form what is known as the Sky Sea, a bunch of clouds that ships can sail on." Luffy explained.

"So… it's magic?" Nami asked.

"More or less. There's a more detailed explanation, but that goes deep into Magical Theory." Luffy said.

Robin however, seemed to be thinking about something. After a bit she asked a question.

"… Captain-san. Would Seastone be a solidified version of the sea's magic?" She asked.

Luffy gave her a warm smile.

"Bingo! _Somehow_ Dr. Vegapunk, that's the Navy's top scientist, managed to solidify Sea Magic into Seastone. I mean… there's a way to solidify magic but… that requires you to have magic. The man had to have found a different way." Luffy said.

"What makes you so sure Dr. Vegapunk doesn't have magic?" Robin asked.

"…Because he can't. I won't tell you right now but only _certain_ people have the ability to use magic. And these _certain_ people have a certain thing about them that would tell you if they could use it." Luffy said.

"So… it's an obvious quality that stands out?" Robin asked.

"You could say that. It's that quality that I know for _sure_ the man can't use magic. Unless he's hiding it." Luffy said.

Nami got a confused look on her face.

"You can hide the quality?" She asked.

"Shishishi! Anyone can hide this kind of quality! It's as simple as not choosing to show it." Luffy said.

That ended up leaving Robin with more questions than before but she shook that away because they needed to talk about the ship.

"What are we going to do with the ship?" Robin asked.

Luffy seemed to think for a second, humming all the while, before answering.

"Ah, it might be best if we search the ship because Skylands like regular land and islands can change with time." Luffy said.

"But who's going to dive under?" Nami asked.

"Hmm, well out of all of the Devil Fruit users, the only ones that can swim underwater right now are me and you Nami. But it's best if you stay up here just in case something happens. Zoro could come along, because as far as I know he's a good swimmer. Lastly, Kaya should do well, I heard from Usopp that she's a phenomenal swimmer." Luffy mused.

Nami nodded but then Robin had another question.

"What about air, Captain-san." She said.

"Ah! I have the perfect spell for that." Luffy said with a smirk.

About twenty minutes later Zoro, Kaya, and Luffy were at the bow of the ship with Luffy facing the other two. He materialized the Elder Wand into his hand and pointed it at Zoro.

"This'll let you breathe underwater, hopefully you don't have bad breath." Luffy joked, before casting the Bubblehead charm.

Instantly a mask-like clear substance covered Zoro's face, Zoro was surprised to see that he could breathe nicely. Luffy repeated the same action to Kaya and then to him. Luffy then whispered something to Kaya and Zoro who smirked and nodded. They turned to face the crew then backflipped off the side of the ship and into the water. Nami and the others rolled their eyes and thought one similar thought.

 _'Show offs'_ they all thought.

As soon as Luffy hit the water he could feel the drain on his powers. Thankfully, though, because of his training he could still swim perfectly well underwater, he just couldn't use his powers that well. Again, thankfully, he could still use magic underwater because magic cast from a wand or hand was considered neutral-type magic that didn't get restrained by Sea Magic. The three of them dove deeper down before they finally reached the ship that sunk. It was wrecked but it still seemed salvageable, so they dove into the ship. The ship was interesting enough, it seemed really old, by casting a spell that would tell Luffy the age of an object Luffy found out that the ship was approximately two hundred and ten years old. They then began to search the ship for any information that may be able to help. Kaya was able to find a map of the Skyland, which seemed to have been named Skypeia.

 _'Skypeia eh? I guess the name was lost to time.'_ Luffy thought to himself.

Among all that they managed to find some treasure but around that time they were interrupted by a monkey-man.

"What are you people doing here? This is our salvage." The monkey man said.

Luffy bowed, remembering some of Makino's lessons that Ace had dragged him into.

"I apologize, we're looking for information on how to get to the land in the sky." Luffy said, Kaya and Zoro, reluctantly, bowing.

That seemed to do the trick because the monkey man had an eager look on his face.

"Just like boss! We can help you if you want! I know a man who knows of the land in the sky." The monkey man said eagerly.

"Ah? Really! That'd be nice! I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said with a smile.

Luffy then held out his hand to which the monkey man shook.

"I'm Masira! Captain of the Masira Pirates and member of the Saruyami Alliance, nice to meet you!" Masira said.

Masira then told them to wait a bit because his crewmates were going to bring the ship up with air. When it happened, Luffy asked if he could keep an item he found, a weird looking vehicle. Masira said he didn't mind at all as they had found countless items like that before. When they got up and out of the water Luffy felt his powers returning. They also saw a giant hurt eel, lying unconscious on top of the water. Luffy could smell ozone in the air so he assumed Nami had electrocuted it. Also, there was a giant ship that had other pirates on it. Luffy assumed this to be Masira's ship. They all hopped onto the _Goddess Styx_ where they were met by a few of the Commanders; Nami, Usopp, and Robin.

"Who's this guy?" Usopp asked.

"This is Masira, he said he can help us get to the Skyland." Luffy said.

"Really? That's nice of him." Robin said, causing the monkey-man to blush.

Masira tried to say that it was no problem but his embarrassment was preventing that. Luffy laughed at that before speaking.

"So, where are we going Masira?" Luffy asked.

"Oh! We're going to Jaya, an island not far from here." Masira said, holding up an Eternal Log Pose.

Nami had a question that was very important in terms of navigation.

"How long does it take a Log Pose to set in Jaya?" Nami asked.

"Oh! About two to three days." Masira said.

"Then we'll have to hurry up." Nami said.

Masira then led them to Jaya where, instead of leading them to the town, he led them to a weird half-house on the eastern side of the island. It was there that they met Montblanc Cricket, a man who was a descendant of Montblanc Norland, and Masira's brother Shoujou. Luffy remembered the storybook of Norland the Liar from when he was little and Makino would give him various stories. Of course, Sanji was the one who explained the story, which made sense because the story itself was a North Blue story, which is where Sanji was born. While the story was being explained Luffy had a sudden urge to use his Kenbunshoku Haki, as if his magic was nudging him to do it. When he did he felt a somewhat dark presence on the other side of the island. The person that Ace was following suddenly came to mind.

"Everyone but Zoro and Sanji stay here. You two, come with me." Luffy said.

"What for?" Sanji asked.

"We have a rat to hunt." Luffy muttered.

The two shrugged their shoulders and followed their captain, trying to keep up with him as he was using his rubber powers to speed up the travel by launching himself. It took them no more than forty minutes to get to the town. There Luffy followed the presence and there he found him. Marshall D. Teach was sitting at the bar eating a cherry pie. Without warning Luffy launched himself at the man, ricocheting off the wall to gain speed. Luffy crashed into the man, sending him flying.

"Now why did you have to go do that?" Teach asked, getting up and dusting his clothing off.

"To pre-empt a potential problem, Blackbeard." Luffy muttered,

"Zehahaha! If it isn't Ace's little brother! You know I was actually looking for you." Teach said with a smirk.

At that Sanji and Zoro slid into a ready stance while all the customers were up against the wall.

"Why's that? Wanting to add more heads to your traitorous body count?" Luffy asked.

"Nah! There's a Shichibukai opening thanks to you! I was promised it if I could bring in a big name pirate. Who better than the man who's been making the Marines look bad?" Teach said with a toothy smile.

"Not today! Sanji! Avoid using your powers! Like I explained at Alabasta, he can negate Devil Fruits!" Luffy shouted.

"But shitty captain! You're made entirely of rubber! What about you!" Sanji replied.

Luffy smirked and conjured a pipe in his hand.

"I can compensate, also if you see purple-black stuff, dodge!" Luffy said before charging at the man.

Luffy struck Teach with the pipe, which he managed to coat in Busoshoku Haki. Teach was unable to absorb the hit because of the Haki and winced in pain. The man retaliated by pouring out purple-black smoke-like miasma, making it head straight for Luffy. Zoro quickly stopped that by slicing the smoke with a Haki infused sword strike. While Teach was distracted, Sanji kicked him hard in the back, with enough force that the Darkness couldn't absorb, making Teach's body disperse in black-purple smoke.

"Now, now! This is very unfair, three versus one, how about we even it up." Teach said before flooding the room with the darkness.

"Not so fast! Zoro, Sanji! Cover your eyes! _Lumos Maxima!"_ Luffy shouted, using one of the few spells he mastered to wandless use.

An eye burning light flashed the entire room, making Teach scream in pain and all the darkness he flooded the room race back to him. On Teach's body there were countless burns, as if someone had took a torch to the man.

"Shishishi! How does that feel? The light _burns,_ doesn't it?" Luffy laughed darkly.

Teach glared at him and quickly made his escape out of the bar. The three tried to chase after him but they were stopped by a bullet in front of them. Luffy growled and punched the wall, causing a large hole to appear in the wall. That seemed to scare the customers even more as they moved further away from Luffy.

"Come on, we lost our target. We need to go." Luffy said in an angry voice.

They made their way back to Cricket's place where they found Masira's and his brother's crew working on the Going Merry. Nami seemed to note the anger on all three of their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Teach got away!" Luffy said.

"Teach?" Robin asked, having not been present when the crew had learned of him.

With a frustrated sigh, Luffy pushed his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

"Marshall D. Teach, a traitorous piece of scum who calls himself Blackbeard. User of the powerful and dangerous Yami Yami no Mi. A man my older brother, Ace, is hunting." Luffy growled out.

Luffy then threw his hands up in frustration and walked over to the trees that marked the start of the forest and began to destroy them. While that was happening, Nami took the time to explain Teach to Robin and give her Luffy's explanation of why the Yami Yami no Mi was dangerous. After a while Luffy managed to calm down and walk back over.

"Captain-san, Nami-san said that you said the Yami Yami no Mi corrupts people. How does that work exactly?" Robin asked.

Quickly conjuring some chairs and a table, Luff gestured for everyone to sit down.

"I know I said that the fruit corrupts people but… It's actually based on the morality of the person." Luffy said.

"Morality?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, the Yami Yami no Mi is sentient for a reason. It is to judge whether or not a person is _worthy_ of its powers. Whether they are going to use the powers to protect or to kill. If someone plans to use the powers just for the sake of power, then the defense mechanism of the fruit kicks in." Luffy said.

"Defense Mechanism?" Robin asked.

This was very interesting to her, it was a whole new world of information. She didn't know that Devil Fruits had defense mechanisms.

"Yes, if someone is not worthy then the fruit _will_ corrupt them even further. Think of it like a disease, the more they use the power, the more amoral they get." Luffy said.

"But, that doesn't sound like much of a defense mechanism." Goldie said.

"True, which is why there is more. The more corrupt they get, the greater and more powerful their weakness is, Zorro and Sanji here know exactly what that is." Luffy said.

Zoro and Sanji seemed to think for a second before their eyes widened.

"Light, his weakness is light." Sanji said.

"Mhm, as you two could see it _burned_ him. Normally, if someone was worthy, this weakness would only apply to light-based attacks. But the more the corruption seeps in the closer he gets to the sun burning him." Luffy said.

Robin suddenly had a question in mind.

"Are there other Devil Fruits like this?" She asked.

"Mhm, in fact, Nami, you have one." Luffy said.

Nami looked shocked at that.

"Wait? The Weather Fruit is sentient?" She asked.

"Yup, it's sense of judgement is a bit more odd than the Darkness Fruit's judgement. It's sense of judgement is based on your dream." Luffy said.

"Dream? That's… an odd thing to judge." Kaya said.

Luffy chuckled at that.

"It's not really, it's going off a saying from a long, long, long time ago; ' _Let your dreams be as great, kind, and far as the heavens themselves but also close to your heart'_." Luffy said.

" _'As great, kind, and far as the heavens themselves but also close to your heart.'_? What does that mean?" Chopper asked, standing on his chair.

"I think it's talking about your dream being big and almost unreachable while not being a selfish dream as well as it being personal." Robin said.

Luffy smiled and clapped at that.

"You got it! Nami's dream of mapping the entire Grand Line was not a selfish dream, it is almost unreachable, it is big, and it was close to her heart." Luffy said.

"But how could you know that when we met, I mean I did tell you my dream a few hours before eating the fruit but…" Nami said.

"Shishishi! Because of how you said it. When you know how to read people it's easy to tell their intentions." Luffy said.

They sat there for a few seconds before Zoro spoke up.

"So… why were you so mad Captain? I can understand being mad at the man for escaping but that was beyond that kind of anger." Zoro said.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed in anger again. He then pulled out the D-Phone and dialed a number for video call and set it on the table after enlarging it. A few seconds later a blonde-haired man wearing an open purple jacket with the Whitebeard mark showing answered.

"Marco, yoi. I'm assuming this is Ace's younger brother, Luffy, yoi?" Marco answered.

"Yes, hey there. Sorry to bring this upon you but we have a problem." Luffy said.

Marco instantly straightened up, losing the semi-lazy demeanor he had.

"What is it, yoi? Something new, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Yes, I ran into Teach… and I may have messed up." Luffy said.

"Messed up how, yoi?" Marco asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Luffy sighed once more before running his hand through his hair again.

"I fought Teach and he told me he was looking to capture me in order for him to become a Shichibukai. But I beat him and he got away." Luffy said.

"I'm not hearing the bad here, yoi." Marco said.

"Marco, I'm assuming he _knows_ Ace's secret." Luffy said.

Instantly Marco started paling at that as he realized what Luffy was talking about.

"Fuck, yoi." Marco swore.

"Yes, fuck indeed. The bastard's going to go after Ace now that he realized he can't fight me. _This_ is what my predictions were talking about." Luffy said.

Alvida seemed confused at this.

"What is it Cap'n?" She asked.

"The predictions are probably leading to… _The Execution of Fire Fist Ace._ " Luffy said.

Instantly everyone was shocked at that. Luffy's brother being executed was what the predictions were warning about him. But, Chopper was a bit confused.

"Why would they outright execute your brother?" He asked.

Once again, Luffy sighed, it seemed like he was doing this a lot today.

"I don't want any of the other crew members learning of this, none of them got it?" He asked, giving them each a stare.

They all nodded, wondering what Luffy was going to reveal.

"Ace… Ace would be the perfect person for them to execute because he's the person they've been searching for, for the past twenty-one years. Ace is the son of Gol D. Rogers." Luffy said.

Once more, everyone was shocked at the revelation.

"B-b-but why would that change the world?" Nami asked.

"Because, us Whitebeard Pirates would go to war for him, yoi. He's our family, yoi." Marco said.

That sentence answered everything they were wondering. A war at Marineford between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates _would_ change the world. If the Marines won, it would become an Age of the Marines, if the Pirates won, it would further cement the Age of Pirates, but if it was equal losses, it may just rally both sides.

"What should we do, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Try to contact Ace or find him. If that doesn't work then we'll need to plan faster." Luffy said.

"Don't you have Ace's Vivre Card? Can't you find him through that?" Nami asked.

Luffy gave off a sigh.

"Yeah, but the problem is Ace won't accept my help, my brother's stubborn like that. He _might_ accept Marco's help because it's not like being saved by your little brother." Luffy said.

Marco rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Yeah, I'll agree on that, yoi. Ace is really stubborn, yoi. I'll see what I can do, yoi. What will you do if he gets captured, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Easy, we'll storm Impel Down. Shouldn't be too hard." Luffy said nonchalantly.

That caused Marco to bark out a laugh.

"You're definitely Ace's brother, yoi. Alright, I'll see what I can do, yoi. I'll call you later if I get anything, yoi." Marco said.

Marco then hung up and the rest of the crew got up. By that time it seemed that Masira and his brother were done working on the Going Merry. At first, Luffy was confused as to why they were only taking the Going Merry but then it was explained that it'd be the one best suited for the Knock Up Stream, their method of getting to the Sky Sea. That meant they could only take so many people. Goldie, Gin, Kaya, and Alvida said they didn't mind not going as long as they took pictures and promised to come back later. With that being said, Cricket told them that the Knock Up Stream would be present in about six hours. They spent that time chatting and having fun while they waited. When it was time, they set off with the location of the stream in sight. Originally Cricket wanted them to take a special bird because they wouldn't be able to navigate elsewise. Nami, however, blindsided that plan because as a Weather Logia she could tell which direction was which. Not five minutes after they reached the site did the stream appear, a giant pillar of water blasting them into the sky. For a second it seemed like they'd fall off but with Nami's instructions, they managed to start sailing on the stream. They were on their way to Skypiea.

 **Things are starting to roll! The Skypiea portion of the arc will introduce another non-canon item that relates to Harry's past. I know you hate me for giving you this hint when there's going to be a month of no updates but hey! Anyways, give me suggestions as I enjoy them! See ya in a month!**


	15. To the Skies and Beyond! Skypiea!

**Alrighty, so I'm finally off hiatus. Now if you haven't or don't read Donquixote Prince you should know the schedule is changing so as to not stress me out. This means that instead I'll be updating the first full and last week of the months, give or take one day of fullness. I will also be going back into hiatus come July to use Camp NaNoWriMo, the July version to write more chapters. Anyways, I'm also going to give a fair warning that the writing gets a bit sketchy come the Thriller Bark straight into Amazon Lily. For one, Thriller Bark, Impel Down, and Marineford are my** _ **least**_ **favorite arcs. Not because they're horrible, well, Thriller Bark is meh to me. It's because they're rather sad, Impel Down and Marineford that is. So I'm skimming past them with unbridled speed. Come the end of Marineford, which coincidently is the most recent chapter written, it'll get a lot better because I won't be too constrained by the plot and will have like two years, of in story time, to play around with. Also, we'll be finally at the New World portion so there's that. OH YEAH and today is the unveiling of the Harry goes to Ilvermorny story! Which makes today's update day a theme, Harry Potter Wednesday!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or One Piece**

 **Death's Gift To His Master**

When they finally hit the clouds in the sky, all the Devil Fruit users felt their strength disappear. This showed that they had entered the sea in the sky as it seemed to have the same Sea Magic as the Blue Seas below. Thankfully though, it didn't take them long to get out of the clouds and they were awed by the sight. For miles upon miles there were clouds below them. One thing they also noticed was that the air there was very thin, attributed to the fact that they were very high up. Luffy solved this quite easily by creating an oxygen bubble around the ship with a spell. He however, told them that it'd slowly decrease the amount present in the bubble until it matched the outside, so they could get used to it. Shortly after that Usopp pointed out someone on a weird vehicle sailing towards them in a weird mask. The man soared at them but Carmen, using the Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki she had, slammed him off course with her fan, causing the man to go flying away from there ship. Thankfully the stranger decided to ignore them for now as he sailed off into a different direction Suddenly there was a wooshing sound coming from behind them.

"Gah, what is it now?" Nami asked, getting irritated.

They turned and saw an old man in knight armor flying to them on a weird polka dotted bird. The man landed on their ship before getting off the ship.

"You Blue Sea dwellers seem to be getting pretty used to this place. Normally most people have trouble due to the thin air." The man said.

"That's thanks to Captain-san here, he made us an oxygen bubble." Robin said, gesturing to the semi-translucent bubble around the ship.

The old man looked around in awe.

"Is this a Devil Fruit ability?" The old man asked.

"Nope, magic." Luffy said with a smile.

"How… mysterious. Well, anyhow I am Gan Fall, the Knight of the Sky. I'd welcome you to Skypiea but you have a bit to go before you reach it." Gan Fall said.

Nami checked the Log Pose and sure enough, it was still pointing up.

"How far do we have to go?" She asked.

"Ah, well this is the White Sea, which is seven thousand meters above the Blue Sea. Skypiea is located on the White-White Sea which is located ten thousand meters above the Blue Sea." Gan Fall explained.

That was a very specific number, Nami wondered if there were other places having to do with that number, maybe underwater? Anyhow, she bowed to the man before thanking him.

"Thank you for that information, which way do we go to get there?" She asked.

Gan Fall pointed in a direction before speaking.

"If you head that way then you should reach Heaven's Gate. There you'll have to pay a fee or be considered criminals. But if I may ask, how did you get here?" Gan Fall asked.

"Oh, we took the Knock Up Stream." Luffy said nonchalantly.

The old man seemed to be shocked at that.

"That's… really brave of you! I for sure thought you took the other path to get up here, it's far safer. With the Knock Up Stream you either all get here or all die." He said.

Nami turned to Luffy in anger and started ranting about how there were safer ways to do this before Luffy stopped her.

"There may be Nami but me, Zoro, and Sanji heard some things about the Sky Island while we were heading for Blackbeard." Luffy said.

Sanji chose then to speak up.

"Yeah, everyone there mentioned the idea of a Sky Island as a joke, as if it didn't exist."" Sanji commented.

"They were making fun of Cricket, saying he's believing in a fake dream." Zoro added.

"So, what makes you think that anyone would know of the easier ways to get up here. How long has it been since a Blue Sea dweller has been up here?" Luffy asked.

Gan Fall seemed to think for a second before speaking.

"Actually… It's been about, maybe twenty years and even then, it was only one crew." Gan Fall said.

"See? People don't know about the Sky Islands. So there was no way we were going to get information about how to get up here safely." Luffy said.

Nami sighed before acquiescing to that. Gan Fall then pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Luffy. It turned out to be a whistle.

"What's this for?" Luffy asked.

"If you blow that whistle I'll be able to hear you and come save you. Because of your bravery, the first use is free but every use after that is fifty million Extol." Gan Fall said.

Extol? That made Luffy voice a question.

"What is the rate of Belly to Extol?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, right you don't know what Extol is. Extol is the currency used here in Skypiea. For every ten thousand Extol it is one Belly. So, the whistle will be five thousand Belly." Gan Fall said.

Luffy nodded and smiled at the man.

"Alright, but we won't really need the whistle." Luffy said.

"Even so, just blow if you need help." The man said before flying off on his weird bird.

They then set sail for the Heaven's Gate. On their way there, they found really neat clouds that you could bounce on. Of course, they had to be really careful as to not fall into the White Sea or fall to their deaths. They played around on the clouds for a while before making their way forward. Soon enough they reached what seemed to be a giant waterfall of clouds, which Luffy and everyone else found pretty cool. On top of that there was a really extravagant entrance that had a sign on it saying 'Heaven's Gate'. As they passed through it they were met by a short old lady with wings on her back.

"Are you here as criminals or visitors?" She asked.

"Visitors, mam." Luffy said.

The woman looked at each and everyone one of them before nodding.

"That'll be eight billion Extol." She said.

Usopp had to calm Nami down before she throttled the old lady. Luffy shook his head before sighing.

"Eight hundred thousand Belly right?" Luffy asked, causing the woman to nod.

"Nami, we can spare that much, it wouldn't even make a dent in the amount of money we have." Luffy said, causing Nami to sigh and gripe about it.

Luffy went into the treasure room, which also acted as Nami's and Robin's bedroom. He then brought out a chest and tossed it to the left of the old lady. The old lady counted through the chest before nodding and gestured for them to move forward. The crew nodded and started to move their ship forward. Suddenly it was grasped by what seemed to be a giant shrimp and it was pulled up the waterfall. The ride was really amazing to everyone because after clearing the waterfall they saw that it was a giant road made out of clouds. Ten minutes later they passed through another large sea of clouds and soon came out of it, in front of a beautiful cloud island town. The shrimp detached from them and they sailed forward to the beach of the town. It was there that they met a blonde-haired woman with wings wearing a pink dress holding a weird fox looking animal.

"Oh! Are you Blue Sea dwellers?" She asked eagerly as everyone was getting off the ship.

"Yeah, I'm assuming we've reached Skypiea?" Carmen asked.

In the background Nami and Usopp were laughing at Sanji. This was because Sanji seemed to desperately want to flirt with the woman but Zoro was having none of it and sending him glares. So, you could see Sanji depressingly looking at the ground. Of course, Nami and Robin 'awed' when Zoro rolled his eyes and gave Sanji a kiss, causing the man to blush. The winged woman seemed confused before redirecting her attention to Carmen.

"Yes you have! This is Angel Beach. Uh, is that normal for those two?" She asked.

Carmen looked and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Zoro, the green haired man, and Sanji, the other one, are boyfriends. Sanji has a habit of flirting with women but Zoro dislikes and has been trying to get Sanji to stop." Carmen said.

The woman seemed to understand and nod.

"Ah, I understand. I wouldn't want my significant other flirting with other people either. I'm Conis by the way!" Conis said cheerfully.

"I'm Carmen and the co chef for the crew. The man in the straw hat is our captain, Luffy. The orange haired woman is Nami, our navigator. Zoro is our swordsman, Sanji is the other chef. The black-haired woman is Robin, our researcher. The human-reindeer is Chopper, our doctor. Lastly, the man with the log nose is Usopp, our Sharpshooter." Carmen said, introducing each person of the crew.

Conis nodded and smiled.

"Would you guys like to come to my house? You can learn more about this place there." Conis said.

"That would be love-" Carmen started before there was a slam and a crash into the trees.

Conis facepalmed before running over to the crash site.

"Papa! You really don't know how to use the Waver." She said, shaking her head and pulling an older man out of the wreckage.

Nami instantly seemed interested because she had briefly seen the vehicle that had crashed. She wandered over to Conis and asked a question.

"How is that vehicle able to move without wind?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, the Waver? It works on Breath Dials." Conis said.

"Dials?" Nami said, confused.

Conis realized that Nami didn't know what a dial was so she reiterated her previous question as to if they wanted to come to her house. She said that she'd show them what dials were. Nami nodded and Conis and her father, who she introduced as Pagaya, led them to their house. There Sanji and Carmen cooked a feast while the two Skypieans explained what dials were. Apparently they were seashell like items that had different functions. The Breath Dial, was a dial that could store gases, thus how it could power the Waver. They then showed off various other types of dials, like the Tone Dial that could store sound, the Vision Dial that could take pictures, the Heat Dial that could store heat, and many other dials. Usopp of course found it really cool and wanted some but then Conis had a warning for them.

"You might not want to stay here too long. Otherwise God might get angry." She said.

"God? As in grants miracle God?" Luffy asked.

Conis shook her head at that.

"No, here in Skypiea, God is the title for the ruler of Skypiea. Some years ago we had a different one who was kind but now we have a man named Enel as our God. Whoever he deems as troublesome he punishes them with a Judgement." Conis said.

"Judgement?" Zoro asked, curious.

"Yes, he strikes the person or people with lightning, killing them on the spot." Pagaya said.

Nami perked up at that.

"Lightning? Sounds like a Devil Fruit. Though it could be different, we don't exactly know what's normal here." Nami said.

"What's a Devil Fruit?" Conis asked.

"Oh, a Devil Fruit is a mysterious fruit that grants people abilities. There are three types, Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan. Paramecia gives the eater a superhuman quality, for example, I am a Rubber Human." Luffy said, stretching his face.

Conis seemed awed by that and started pulling on Luffy's cheek. Nami chuckled and took up the explanation.

"Logias are Devil Fruits that allow a person to turn into an element. An example, would be me. I am a Weather Human." Nami said, turning her arm into a storm cloud.

Conis seemed to perk up at that.

"That sounds about right. God Enel is rumored to be able to turn his body into lightning." Conis said.

Chopper spoke up at that time.

"That does sound like a Logia. The last type is the Zoan and it lets you turn into an animal. I ate the Hito Hito no Mi making me a human-reindeer." Chopper said, turning into his perfect human mode.

That caused Conis to squeal and pull the younger boy into a hug, causing Chopper to blush. Everyone laughed at that before food was served. After eating though Luffy stood up.

"Where is Enel located?" Luffy asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Conis asked.

"Because, the way it sounds, it sounds like this Enel guy is a tyrant and the Straw Hat Pirates don't do well with tyrants." Luffy said, causing the others to nod.

Conis seemed to be getting frantic but Pagaya sighed and nodded.

"God Enel is located in the Upper Yard, the only source of Vearth in Skypiea. You'll have to take a Milky Road to get there. Be warned, Enel has four priests as well as a bunch of warriors." Pagaya said.

"But Papa! They'll die!" Conis said.

"I highly doubt that Conis. Just trust me on this." Pagaya said.

Pagaya then gave them directions to the Milky Road before they took off. When they got back to the ship they all started talking about what they'd do. Robin said she'd want to look at the ruins that seemed to be marked on the map as there may be history there. Nami was actually really interested in fighting Enel because if she recalled, Luffy had told her that her fruit was superior to the Lightning Logia fruit. Usopp and Chopper said that they'd guard the ship as they weren't entirely sure about searching the giant forest area that was the Upper Yard. Luffy said he'd be joining Robin in searching the ruins and that all things considered, Nami may as well follow them. Primarily because of the fact that if Enel was as arrogant as he sounded he'd be the closest to the ruins where the treasure would be. Carmen, Sanji, and Zoro said that they'd take care of the Priests. Of course, despite all this planning they knew that they wouldn't necessarily need to split up, as everything would more than likely be a straight path.

It was about maybe ten to fifteen minutes later that they finally reached the Upper Yard. Just like the map showed, and they had seen in the distance as well, it was a large forest with gigantic trees. Luffy however, recognized something familiar.

"Guys, doesn't this forest look eerily familiar, despite the fact that it's huge?" Luffy asked.

"No, not really." Usopp said, looking around.

"It looks near identical, yet larger, to the forest on Jaya." Luffy said.

Robin seemed to recognize it because she pulled out the map of Jaya, that she had requisitioned from Masira, and combined it with the map of the Upper Yard. Sure enough, the two maps combined to form a skull which reminded everyone of the story of Montblanc Noland. Right where the ruins were was eerily a right eye of a skull.

"The bell should be right there…" Robin mused, pointing at the spot.

"Then it's perfect that we're looking for the ruins." Luffy said.

The crew nodded and sailed onwards into the Upper Yard. As they proceeded onwards they came into a four-forked pathway. Each tunnel had a sigh on it with a different name: The Ordeal of Balls, the Ordeal of Iron, the Ordeal of String and the Ordeal of Swamp. Luffy however, sat down in a meditative position and sunk into his Kenbunshoku Hai. He began to focus on each path to see which one would lead them the closest to the ruins. Luckily enough he found one that led _directly_ to the Ruins.

"We need to take the path to the Ordeal of Iron, it leads straight to the beanstalk." Luffy said.

The crew nodded and turned the rudder to face the tunnel. When they came out on the other side they were on another Milky Road that twisted and turned as it made its path to the beanstalk. It didn't take them long to reach the beanstalk but when they reached the area the Going Merry couldn't go further because the area around the beanstalk was solid cloud. So they hopped off and observed the area. However, when they did an iron barbed cage surrounded the beanstalk, trapping them in. There were thuds by them and they turned to see what it was. It turned out to be a green shirted man with wings holding a sword on top of a giant dog.

"Welcome to the Ordeal of Iron, where the chances of success are zero percent. I'm the Priest Ohm and it's going to be fun killing you all." The man said.

Zoro rolled his eyes and stepped forward, deciding to take this one.

"You seriously have to be all talk, because the level of arrogance coming from you is astounding." Zoro said before charging at the man, avoiding the pressure plates he could sense on the ground.

Ohm hopped off the giant dog who assumed a fighting pose. When Zoro got close enough for the dog to attack him it threw a punch at him. Zoro however, using his Haki moved around and blasted off one of his newer techniques, one hundred and eight pound phoenix. This was a ranged attack that he had made, at the behest of Luffy who wanted him to be able to hit farther away targets. The burst of air slammed into the dog at frightening speeds and sent him flying through the trees before being knocked unconscious. Sadly, he wouldn't be able to use that technique again at least for a while. So, instead, he charged forward at Ohm, three swords ready and clashed with him. The sword seemed to be holding up but Zoro smirked. Instantly he imbued Busoshoku Haki into his swords and sliced through the sword before spinning and slashing the man across his chest, sending him flying. The man groaned in pain and tried to get up but his wounds wouldn't let him. Soon enough though he blacked out from pain. Seconds later the barbed cage disappeared.

"Hm… now if I were ruins where would I be?" Luffy mused.

"Maybe downwards?" Robin asked.

Luffy nodded and cast a few severing charms at the clouds on the ground, carving out a square block of cloud, specifically the block around the beanstalk. They all hopped down and found themselves surrounded by ruin buildings and further down a giant temple-like building. Usopp and Chopper stayed back as they had planned, Usopp positioning himself in the crow's nest and Chopper positioning himself behind a wall. Back in the ruins, Robin herself was in awe, as well as everyone else. Robin wandered over to one of the ruined buildings and began examining it.

"I'd estimate these buildings are well over four hundred years old, possibly beyond that." She mused.

"Actually it's twice that." Luffy said, looking around and recognizing this place as Shandora, one of the Kingdoms that was aligned with the Great Kingdom.

"Wait, you recognize this place?" Robin asked, intrigued.

Luffy walked over to the wall and rubbed his hand on it, feeling the grooves.

"Mhm, this place is the place that Montblanc Noland was talking about. The Kingdom of Shandora." Luffy said

"But where's all the gold? Wasn't this known as the City of Gold?" Nami asked.

Robin took a closer look at the walls before sighing.

"It seems like someone scraped the buildings clean of the gold, if anyone I'm betting it was Enel." Robin mused.

"Then we'll just have to beat him up for the gold." Nami said firmly.

Robin then made her way to the temple, where the others followed her to. She carefully made her way up and entered and her eyes widened in surprise. Sitting in the center of the room was a cube like block with, to most of the crew, unreadable characters, a Poneglyph. Robin quickly hurried up to the Poneglyph and started reading it to herself. Luffy was reading it as well but he was chuckling. Robin turned to him with shock in her eyes.

"You can read this?" She asked.

"Mhm, but I didn't think Poseidon would be mentioned… Boy was she a spitfire." Luffy said with a chuckle.

Robin gave him a confused look.

"Poseidon's a person? But it's an Ancient Weapon." Robin said.

"Eer, not exactly. Not to spoil much of the Void Century for you, but back then a Weapon was considered anything that had the potential to do massive amount of damage. And boy did Poseidon count, though she wouldn't use her powers for anything but to protect her people." Luffy explained.

"Hmm… that makes me curious as to what Uranus was…" She mused to herself.

"Eh, I'm curious too, my method of knowing uses the original names for the things. The only reason I recognized Poseidon was because that was her actual name." Luffy said.

Robin nodded and then continued to study the Poneglyph. Luffy however was wandering around, just like everyone, and found another Poneglyph, but it read differently than the other one. In fact, it was signed by Gol D. Roger which made Luffy chuckle, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Luffy?" Nami asked.

"It's a message from the Pirate King himself." Luffy said.

"A message from Gol D. Roger?" Chopper asked, shocked.

Robin hurried over and laughed as well when she saw it.

"What does it say?" Carmen asked, eagerly.

"It's just a message saying we're on the right path." Robin said before something caught her eye.

Everyone followed her until they found another Poneglyph etched into the wall. Robin read it out loud to everyone.

" _Keep thy motives in heart, with closed mouth. We are those who will weave history with the ringing of the great belfry._ " She read.

"So… the bell is supposed to be here but where?" Sanji asked.

"Well… I actually might have an idea." Surprisingly it was Zoro who said this.

Everyone then turned their attention to Zoro who blushed a little under the attention. He quickly cleared his throat then spoke.

"Well, think about it, what is the one thing in this place that stands out?" Zoro asked.

Everyone thought about it for a while but it was Robin who spoke the answer.

"The giant beanstalk, it's way too big for it to have been here to begin with. The belfry is at the top of it." Robin said, causing Zoro to nod.

"Yahahaha, that golden bell is at the top of the beanstalk eh? As thanks, I, God, will not end your lives today." An arrogant voice spoke from behind them.

They turned and saw a shirtless man wearing weird orange pants and four large drums with tomoe marks on them.

"You must be this Enel person I've heard so much about." Luffy said.

"Oh? A Blue Sea dweller knows my name? I feel like I should be honored, after all it seems like my greatness has reached down there." Enel said.

Nami rolled her eyes and turned to Luffy.

"Can I? _Please?_ " She begged.

Luffy laughed and nodded causing her to break into a smile.

"Hiiiiya!" She shouted launching herself at Enel with a Haki imbued staff strike.

Enel did not expect it to land and thus was shocked when he was sent careening out of the temple and into a ruined building. The crew followed out and they saw Enel getting out of the rubble. The man cracked his neck and glared at Nami.

"I'd love to know how you hit me, but no matter. I'll have finished you off soon and my other Priests will be dealing with the Shandians and I'll get to choose the people to go with me to Fairy Vearth." Enel said.

Shandians? Well, it was Robin's assumption that the Upper Yard had been blasted up here by the Knock Up Stream. She supposed there could have been people who survived and were probably drove from this place by the Skypieans. But she had no clue what the man was talking about with Fairy Vearth. Nami however, was still having none of the man's arrogance and launched herself at the man. Enel smirked and launched a bolt of lightning at her. He however, did not expect Nami's body to absorb the lightning, making her crackle with it.

"How the hell is my lightning not affecting you?!" He shouted.

"Ha! You may be a Lightning Human but Weather trumps Lightning!" Nami shouted before she spun and a bolt of lightning flew off her staff and slammed into Enel.

When Enel looked at his chest he saw a large burn on his chest and was staring at it in shock.

"You burnt me with lightning." He muttered before pulling out his golden staff and charged at Nami.

Nami charged as well and began matching the man strike for strike. Whenever she'd get a free strike, Enel would try to dodge but Nami would redirect her swing and manage to hit him.

"How are you getting past my Mantra!" Enel yelled.

"Oh, you mean Kenbunshoku Haki? I can use it too, it's not that hard to predict your predictions." Nami said before slamming a Busoshoku Haki infused strike at his golden staff.

The strike seemed to dent the golden staff by a little bit, which seemed to unnerve Enel. He went back to blocking each of her strikes and this went on for ten minutes. By then a muscular looking, shirtless, man with a lot of tattoos and a large cannon weapon came skating into the ruins. The man had an angry look on his face until he saw Nami matching Enel blow for blow.

"H-how is that woman fighting Enel so easily?" He muttered.

Luffy waved the man over, causing him to, reluctantly, skate over.

"Hey there, you must have been the person who attacked us when we got here." Luffy said.

The man's eyes widened in shock again.

"If you're wondering how I know, your presence is the same as the person who attacked us. My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and this is my crew; Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Carmen, Usopp, and the woman beating Enel up is Nami." Luffy said.

"Ah, my name's Wiper, wait why am I telling you my name?!" He shouted.

"Uh… because you're a decent human being?" Luffy asked.

Robin giggled at that before getting an idea. She coated her hands in Haki, having started training as soon as she joined, and then crossed them. Suddenly a pair of hands appeared below Enel and pulled him to the ground before vanishing. This allowed Nami to strike Enel again. After doing so she briefly turned and gave a thumbs up to Robin.

"Uh, how are you guys hitting Enel?" Wiper asked curiously.

"It's something called Busoshoku Haki, or Armament Haki. Basically it lets you interact with the dormant bodies of Logia-types." Luffy said.

"Oh… is it like Mantra?" Wiper asked.

"Mantra? Is that what you guys call Haki up here? Well I guess then, yeah." Luffy said.

Wiper seemed to think for a second before asking another question.

"Why hasn't Enel electrocuted her yet?" He asked.

"Oh, that? He tried it earlier but Nami's a Weather Human. She can absorb lightning and redirect it. See that burn on Enel? That's from him trying to electrocute her." Luffy said.

Wiper looked and gapped when he saw the burn on Enel's chest. Over with Nami she was getting bored. The man was overly arrogant to the point that his fighting skills sucked. She rolled her eyes and then prepared herself for a final strike. Before she did so she apologized to all the men on the crew.

"You know, Logia Users who rely too much on their fruit die pretty quickly. I'm done having my fun." Nami said before sending a Haki infused strike to the man's crotch.

Instantly every male winced in pain at that as Enel crumpled to the floor in agonizing pain. Nami then pressed a button on her staff, causing the bottom quarter of the staff to open up and reveal a blade. She then stabbed Enel directly in the heart, killing him outright. Nami then turned to everyone and waved, the crew cheering her on. Sanji and Carmen pouted because they realized that they didn't get to fight at all. Zoro cheered up Sanji with another kiss, causing him to blush and oddly enough Wiper. Wiper soon though shook the blush off and began looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Luffy asked.

"The Golden Bell, it's my goal to ring it for our people and end this war." Wiper said.

"Oh, I was actually hoping to ring it for a friend of ours, Montblanc Cricket." Luffy said.

Immediately Wiper stopped in his tracks and looked at Luffy in shock.

"Montblanc Cricket? Is he related to Montblanc Noland?" Wiper asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Mhm! He's his descendant. He's been looking for proof that his ancestor wasn't a liar." Luffy said, causing Wiper to look confused.

Luffy then explained the story of Montblanc Noland to Wiper. Wiper's face had a look of rage on it and he even ranted for a bit. His rant consisted of him yelling at the stupidity of people for murdering a friend of Calgara. Luffy asked who that was and Wiper told them that Calgara was his ancestor and a friend of Noland. He then told them how Noland saved their ancestors from death by curing them of a disease and that he wanted to ring the bell to end the war _and_ reaffirm the friendship between the two. But then he sighed and said that he had no problem if Luffy rang it.

"How about we both ring it? From my understanding the bell's really big." Luffy asked.

Wiper gave Luffy a smile and nodded at that. The two then began to climb the beanstalk. It took them about twenty minutes but they did it. When they reached the belfry, they stared at it in awe. It was a magnificent golden bell with various etchings all over it. Luffy, as Harry, had once seen the bell but it was only briefly that he saw it. Now he could see the entirety of it and it was gorgeous. Shaking his head, he looked to Wiper and they both nodded. The two charged at the bell and struck it, causing it to ring out a melodious sound all over Skypiea. Ten thousand meters below them where Luffy's crew and Cricket and his friends were they heard the melodious sound.

"They did it boss!" Masira shouted, cheering.

"Yes, they did." Cricket said with a smile.

All over Skypiea everyone else heard it and smiled as well. Because that sound meant one thing, the war between the Shandians and the Skypieans was over and Enel had been taken care of. Everyone was celebrating all over. Shortly after that Luffy and Wiper made their way down the beanstalk and when they reached the bottom there were Shandian warriors and Gan Fall there. There the crew found out that Gan Fall was the previous God until he was ousted by Enel. As everyone was talking Luffy wanted to ask Gan Fall a question.

"Hey, Gan Fall, is there an area in the White-White Sea where there seems to be weird things happening?" Luffy asked.

Gan Fall seemed to think for a second before speaking.

"Yes, actually, why?" He asked.

"I need you to take all of us there, including the Skypieans." Luffy said.

Gan Fall nodded and gathered everyone up. About an hour later there was a mass of boats filled with people in a part of the White-White Sea, North of Angel Beach. It was a large open area with miles and miles of clouds. Luffy smirked at Robin.

"You ready to see a piece of the Void Century?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked really interested.

Luffy just continued smirking before turning to everyone gathered. He casted the voice-enhancing charm and spoke.

"I have gathered you all here for a reason. Eight Hundred Years ago was the ending point of the Void Century, you all probably know that. In that Void Century there existed a legendary city and kingdom where cultures of all kinds would live in perfect harmony. Originally, that city and kingdom existed on the Blue Sea, which back then was known as the Atlantic Ocean." Luffy said.

Robin was trying to memorize all this information because it was extremely exciting to learn it all.

"This Kingdom, had become part of a larger Kingdom in defense of one enemy, one horrible enemy. To save its people the leaders decided to move the Kingdom into the sky, more specifically here." Luffy said before turning to the open sea.

Luffy pulled out his wand and began pulling on the large reserves that the title of Master of Death gave him. He then pointed it at the clouds.

"I give you, the Legendary City and Kingdom of Atlantis, _Wingardium Leviosa Maxima_." Luffy intoned.

Suddenly the clouds rippled and _something_ began to come out. At first it was a flag that had the design of a Sea King on it. Then it grew bigger and people started seeing buildings. The size of it was enormous, as large as the Upper Yard itself. It explained why Luffy wanted them this far back, lest they be capsized. Everyone was watching in awe as this gigantic place was being brought up. There were magnificent buildings and what interested the Skypieans and Shandians the most was that there were farms, parks, and much more made out of what they believed to be Vearth. Not a single bit of the kingdom was made out of cloud. About five minutes later Atlantis was fully emerged from the water and there were docks in front of them. Luffy hopped off and stood on the dock, gesturing for Robin and everyone else to come.

"Please, explore as you want. This place was created for people to live in harmony." Luffy said.

Luffy then gestured for his crew to follow him. Wiper and Gan Fall also followed as well, curious as to where they were going. Robin was looking everywhere, her face looking as if she was given the best present ever.

"How is everything running without electricity or dials?!" She asked curiously.

"Shishishi! It's all running on magic. Atlantis was a _magical_ city, Robin. Over half its population of eight hundred million was magical." Luffy said.

Everyone was staring at Luffy in shock.

"E-e-eight hundred million?! That's the current world population!" Usopp shouted.

Luffy gave them all a sad look.

"Back then, the population was twelve billion people strong." Luffy said, drawing a look of horror on everyone's faces as they realized what that meant.

Luffy then gestured them to continue following him. He led them to the very top which was a magnificent palace. Once again Robin was awed and wanted to ask Luffy a question.

"Did the Royalty use this palace?" She asked.

"Shishishi, nope. Nobody actually lived in this palace. This was the place where everyone met for meetings, no matter what kind of meeting you were having." Luffy said.

Luffy then led them to a closed off door that seemed to have no handle. Luffy simply placed a hand on the door that flashed and vanished from its place. Walking in, Robin was extremely shocked. In the center of the room was another Poneglyph, one that seemed to have a different piece of history. Luffy just let her read it out loud.

" _It's the eightieth year in this long and stupid war that the Twenty Kingdoms has against us. Their war against_ _ **magic**_ _. We, the people of Atlantis, are placing this Poneglyph for the people who won't know of our history when our savior finishes his plans. First, you may be wondering who our savior is, well his name is Harry James Potter and he is a magical human, a Wizard. He is also a man who is over a hundred years old and yet still in his prime. For that is the nature of magical humans. Their magic helps them live much, much, longer lives than non-magicals. But the non-magicals of our united kingdoms, the Great Kingdom, don't care. So, if you find this Poneglyph, then please remember our savior's kindness and love. Please remember that he wanted everyone to live in peace but the Twenty Kingdoms wouldn't allow that. And please, remember the Will of D._ " Robin read.

Luffy was desperately trying, and thankfully succeeding, to hold back his tears. He wasn't aware that the people loved him that much. He was just a man who wanted the world to be happy. Robin was a bit in shock.

"… The Twenty Kingdoms didn't like magic?" Robin asked hesitantly.

Luffy sadly shook his head.

"Not at all, they absolutely abhorred it. They wanted to eradicate magic in any way they knew how." Luffy said.

The silence lasted for a solemn twenty minutes before Luffy sighed and turned to everyone, smiling.

"We shouldn't be sad, everyone's partying, now let's go!" Luffy said, heading off.

Everyone looked at where Luffy was before shrugging and following. The party lasted well into the night, with everyone celebrating. The Shandians had apparently found where all the gold was going, a giant ship that Enel was planning to use. The Skypieans and Shandians wanted to give the Straw Hats a gift for saving them so they gave them all the gold that they could carry on their ship, which made Nami very happy. When the party ended, everyone was passed out all over Atlantis. The next morning, Gan Fall showed them to where they could leave Skypiea from, the edge of White-White Sea. There he attached a giant balloon squid to their ship and they sailed off, floating off Skypiea, back to the Blue Sea. When they made it back to Cricket's, everyone celebrated once more. After the celebration they all set off for their next destination that the Log Pose was pointing towards.

 **Okay, so, yeah, the fight with Enel was rather swift. I think I did mention at one point that with the amount of Devil Fruit users who are immune to his powers, he's kinda screwed. Also before anyone says that Nami's powers shouldn't be superior, I believe I said that the Weather Logia fruit is superior to Enel's fruit because a storm is where lightning originates, thus can produce much stronger lightning. Next is my favorite arc (because Long Ring Island's being reduced to a very small blip on the next Chapter) the Water 7+Enies Lobby arc! Please give suggestions, I enjoy them. Although don't suggest anything about Perona, I already have a plan for her.**


	16. To Water 7! An Icy New Friend!

**Welcome to the sixteenth chapter! This chapter will cover a very very** _ **very**_ **shortened Long Ring Island. This is because I dislike that arc as it felt very filler-ish. However it will also cover them heading to Water 7. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or OP**

 **Death's Gift to His Master**

Most of the trip to the next island consisted of Usopp telling stories to everyone about Skypiea and showing off his dials that he somehow acquired by trading rubber bands of all things. Of course, Luffy somewhat understood _why_ the Skypieans accepted rubber bands as a form of currency considering that rubber was non-existent up there. On top of that Robin was showing off the pictures that she had taken to the ones that hadn't gone, having used her Devil Fruit ability to get good angles for all the photos. Somehow, without anyone noticing she had also recorded the battle between Enel and Nami. This had Nami blushing from all the praise that was thrusted upon her by everyone congratulating her. After everyone finished congratulating her Nami went to estimate how much Belly they were going to get from all the gold. When she told everyone, everyone was gaping at her.

"A-are you sure it's one point seven billion Belly?" Usopp asked, shocked.

"Mhm, we have about a thousand pounds worth of gold here and a pound of gold goes for about one point seven million Belly." Nami said.

"We'll be rich after this! We could buy a nation!" Chopper cheered.

Nami laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all, kingdoms, from what I know, are about ten billion Belly." Nami said, remembering an article from a long time ago.

"But still, it is a lot of money." Luffy said.

"True… but we shouldn't spend it all at once. We should save it." Nami said.

Robin seemed to be thinking, not really paying attention to that until she refocused on them.

"We need to invest in a vault for the Belly. Just in case we do get attacked they can't sneak in and steal the money." Robin said.

Robin did have a point. If they were ever attacked by someone they'd need a way to protect their treasure.

"I… might have something but I'd need your help again Usopp." Luffy said, turning to their resident experimenter.

"Alright, it should be an interesting project. I did like working with the D-Phones." Usopp said.

They dispersed then, Usopp and Luffy heading off to Usopp's workshop while everyone else remained on deck or headed off to do their paperwork. Down in the workshop Luffy conjured a set of blueprints. At first, they looked like blueprints for your average kind of safe. That was until Usopp looked closer.

"… There's wires inside the vault, what are they for?" Usopp asked.

Luffy directed him to a drawing of a panel to the right of the door.

"It's for that. It's a special type of handprint sensor that runs on magic. It'll only open the door if the person's magic, or in this case Haki, matches the signatures it has on file." Luffy said.

Usopp's eyes widened at that. It was a really neat idea and it'd be perfect to prevent thievery. Although Usopp had a question.

"Can a person mimic another person's Haki?" Usopp asked.

Luffy shook his head and smirked.

"Nope, each Haki signature is unique to a person. The only way a person can mimic it is through a potion that only I have the recipe _and_ ingredients, to make." Luffy said.

"… Why would you be the only one with the ingredients for it?" Usopp asked hestitantly.

"Shishishi, because it requires my blood, more specifically it needs magical blood. Sure, there are other magical people out there but… they don't know they have magic." Luffy said.

Usopp shivered at the thought of drinking something that required blood. He already didn't like one of the potions that Kaya and Chopper had to give them after they trained particularly hard, specifically the Bone Repair Potion. Luffy had told them that a lot of potions can be flavored but the one that everyone didn't like couldn't because it'd cause it to explode. _Although_ Usopp was very fond of the potion that removed muscle soreness. It tasted like blueberries and made him feel a hell of a lot better. Anyways, Usopp's thoughts were getting off topic so he refocused on the problem ahead.

"So, what is the vault going to be made of? It's all fine and dandy if nobody can get in but what if they try to blow it up?" Usopp said.

Luffy smirked mischievously at that and Usopp felt like that he was going to like the idea.

"So… I heard that you got some of those Impact Dials?" Luffy said.

Usopp started smirking as well, he _definitely_ liked the idea. Luffy's idea turned out to be a special type of metal that could be only created through Alchemy, something that Usopp had only heard of through fairy tales. Luffy assured the long-nosed man that Alchemy was real. The type of metal they were making was called _Perfection Metal_ otherwise known as _Orichalcum_. It was called such because the alchemical recipe could be changed based on what you wanted as well for one other reason. Three materials however always stayed the same. The first was a base metal for it to start from with the amount changing based on how much you needed. A vial of magical blood to power the transmutation, not changing based on amount needed. And lastly, crystallized fire to forge the new metal, also not changing. For the metal Luffy conjured enough titanium for the vault. They were using titanium not because it was the strongest metal, but because titanium worked the best for what they were aiming for. The strength was just a plus. For the blood, they had to have Chopper draw the blood as Kaya was taking care of a few patients. Personally Usopp thought the creation of the crystallized fire was the best part. It was a mind-bending event to see Luffy conjure fire in his hand and slowly watch it turn into a crystal that still held heat like fire.

The number of other materials depended on what you wanted. The other reason it was called Perfection Metal was because the metal took on the quality of the items that you alchemized into it. When Luffy had mentioned this Usopp instead handed Luffy a Reject Dial instead which held a lot more power. So Luffy was intending on using the reject dial and a diamond he had conjured. Their intent was to create a metal that if someone tried to blow it up it'd throw the force right back at them and not take damage from the recoil. Of course, the quality of diamond would prevent people from outright cutting the vault open. So, it was in the cargo room, where they had more room, that Usopp and Robin, who wanted to watch, were looking on at a giant diagram with various symbols on the ground.

"I can't believe I'm going to see someone use Alchemy, an art thought fiction." Robin whispered.

"I can't believe I get to work with a fantasy-like metal." Usopp added.

Luffy chuckled at them before dusting his clothes off as he finished the last symbol, which happened to be the Greek symbol for change, known as Delta. He stood up and looked at the diagram to make sure each item was in their required place. In the center of the diagram was the Titanium as it was what was going to change. In the circle that represented the cardinal direction, South, was the crystallized fire to represent the fire that would melt and mold the new metal. In the circle that represented West was the reject dial and in the circle that represented East was the diamond. The diagram changed based on how many materials you were using, but Luffy chose this one because it held a lot of meaning in terms of magic. This was why he made his way to the empty circle that represented North. In many magical cultures North had represented illumination and discovery. So, it would make sense for him to use his blood here because with magical blood this alchemical formula was discovered and they were illuminated with the idea of Orichalcum.

"Here we go," Luffy said before uncorking the vial.

He quickly upturned the vial and dripped the blood onto the circle's border. He then closed his eyes and spoke.

" _Mutatio, imperfecto ad perfectum._ " Luffy chanted.

Suddenly the blood started to move and fill each and every groove of the diagram. It was as if there was instantly enough blood to fill the diagram, and fill it, it did. As soon as the diagram was filled with blood it started glowing red followed by the titanium in the center glowing. The crystallize fire then flew into the large glowing pile of metal which instantly turned into a liquid state. After that the dial and the diamond flew to the liquid and merged with it. Suddenly there was a flash and when it dissipated, in the center was now a pile of pure white and gleaming metal that glittered like diamond.

"There you have it, enough Orichalcum to make a vault. Uh, you might want me to make the vault by the way." Luffy said.

"…Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"It was made with a reject dial and a diamond. Any force you use against it will be reflected back onto you." Luffy added dryly, causing Usopp to pale.

"Right. I'll let you get at that." Usopp said.

They soon got to work at making the vault, Luffy conjuring the materials to make the panel for Usopp. Robin stayed behind because she wanted to ask Luffy questions about Alchemy, which he was happy to oblige.

It took them a week filled with a lot of caution on Luffy's part to not get himself killed but they did it. The Commanders were standing in awe at the giant pure white sparkling vault that took up the back of the cargo hold. It was there that Luffy had each of the Commanders register their Haki signature with the panel. He also gave Nami the ability to lock out someone if she feels that they've been taking too much. It made sense since Nami _was_ the Finance Commander. Though he did tell her that she couldn't lock people out just because she wanted to be the only one to have access to the treasure. Yeah, he saw her pout at that. It was a day after they finished the vault that they arrived at their next island. It was there that Luffy sensed a powerful signature on the island. The crew got off the ship and made their way onto the island.

The island was pretty weird as all the animals and plants had a long something, whether it be neck, legs, body, or a combination of the three. They wandered around until Luffy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Everyone, get back to the ship now." Luffy said.

"Why Cap'n?" Alvida asked, curious.

"I hate to interrupt but… I think your captain's referring to me." A voice sounding in front of them spoke.

The crew looked forward and when they saw the person, Robin froze on the spot. A few of them recognized the man but others didn't. It was a man with puffy black hair wearing a sleeping mask over his hair, a blue shirt and yellow tie with a white vest and pants. The man was lazing around, lying on the ground.

"Admiral Aokiji, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked, icily.

"Arara, why do you have to be so hostile. I'm just here to check up on Robin here." Aokiji said calmly, standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Why would you need to check up on Robin? What has she done to warrant the attention of an Admiral?" Nami bit out.

Aokiji simply raised an eyebrow and yawned.

"Did Robin not tell you _why_ she got a bounty as a child?" He asked.

"No, she did. But we want to know why you are here." Carmen replied.

That seemed to surprise Aokiji a slight bit.

"Oh, so you did tell them, interesting. I didn't come here to fight, nevertheless." He said, aiming to walk away.

"No you don't. I have a bone to pick with you of all people. Everyone, return to the ship." Luffy said.

"But Luffy!" Kaya shouted.

"Captains Orders! None of you are ready to hear this conversation." Luffy shouted.

Reluctantly everyone returned to the ship, Nami and Carmen pulling Robin around.

"Oh? We're going to have a conversation?" Aokiji asked, ice starting to pour from his body.

"Yes, you're going to explain to me your Justice and _why_ you of all people decide to side with the Marines." Luffy said, conjuring fire into his hands.

Aokiji's eyes widened a bit at that before his eyes narrowed.

"There were rumors about that but the Marines were never sure…" Aokiji muttered.

Luffy smirked and raised a brow.

"Ah, so the Admirals do know the secret that the World Government keeps. _But do you know the full secret?_ " Luffy asked before launching the fireball at Aokiji.

Aokiji's reaction was rather instant as a block of ice formed and stopped the fireball, barely even melting in the process. Luffy and Aokiji kept up this dance, Luffy launching fireballs that increasingly got hotter as Aokiji would block the fire with ice that would progressively melt more.

"Yes, we know that your kind killed millions." Aokiji said with a narrowed look.

Luffy broke out into a fit of laughter that stunned Aokiji. Aokiji then glared at Luffy.

"Why are you laughing! That's not funny! It makes you a menace!" Aokiji shouted throwing a lance of ice at Luffy.

Luffy rolled his eyes and dodged the ice lance.

"You're cute you know? You honestly believe the lies of the _Accursed Dragons?_ " Luffy sneered at Aokiji.

"What are you talking about?" Aokiji asked, his eyes narrowed once more as he started throwing more ice lances.

"Did they even tell you _why_ my kind killed millions? Why there was a war between the Great Kingdom and the Twenty Kingdoms to begin with?!" Luffy shouted, dodging each and every ice lance as if it was nothing.

Each word that Luffy spoke seemed to create a crack in Aokiji's calm. Soon enough though the man seemed to be panicking, albeit it was only slightly visible.

"Shut up! Ice Block! Pheasant Beak!" Aokiji shouted, throwing his strongest attack at Luffy.

Instantly a giant pheasant made out of ice formed and started flying at Luffy. Luffy whipped out the Elder Wand and roared out a spell name that he didn't think he'd have to use. The ice appeared to be too cold to melt otherwise.

" _Fiendfyre!"_ Luffy roared.

Instantly a giant Phoenix of pure fire spewed out of the wand and slammed into the ice pheasant. The two beasts of elements clashed as if they were actually alive. The fiendfyre was sentient to a point but Aokiji was probably controlling the pheasant. With each clash of talons of fire and ice there was a massive shockwave that rippled throughout the entire island. Luffy decided he had enough of Aokiji's stubbornness.

"You know what, I'll tell you why we killed millions." Luffy said.

"Stop it!" Aokiji shouted, not wanting to listen.

Well, Luffy was going to force him to listen one way and another. He then spoke something that would forever shatter Aokiji's faith in the World Government.

"The reason that the Great Kingdom killed millions was because they were the defendant! The Twenty Kingdoms were hunting down each and every magical to experiment or to kill! _The Twenty Kingdoms consisting of twenty families slaughtered almost four billion magicals in a world where the population was twelve billion!"_ Luffy roared.

Instantly Aokiji broke down in a panic which in turn shattered the ice pheasant due to his break of control. Luffy took that time to dismiss the Fiendfyre and walk up to the man and sit down.

"It can't be." Aokiji muttered to himself.

"Oh, it is. What do you expect from people who endorse slavery? The magicals were people that the twenty families wouldn't allow live." Luffy said.

"But how could the magicals plan to beat eight billion people?" Aokiji asked hoarsely.

Luffy laughed and smiled at that.

"We weren't four billion people strong, we were eight billion people strong. We had four billion people worth of non-magical allies. The only reason that we lost was because of the weapons they had." Luffy said with a sigh.

"How… how do you know all this?" Aokiji asked.

"Shishishi, maybe one day you'll find out. More than likely sooner rather than later" Luffy said.

Luffy's eyes softened when he saw how despondent Aokiji looked. He sighed and held out a hand. The man gave him an odd look.

"Why are you helping me?" Aokiji asked.

"Because you look like you need it. If you trust in us, you'll find the truth one day. Plus, I plan to bring peace to this world." Luffy said.

Aokiji laughed at that.

"Peace? In a world like this? It's impossible." Aokiji said darkly.

"How would you know if you didn't try?" Luffy asked.

Aokiji gave a chuckle and accepted the hand. Luffy pulled the man up and gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess you're right about that." Aokiji said.

"Shishishi! Well then, welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates." Luffy said.

Aokiji smiled at that before Luffy led him back to the ships. There Robin froze when she saw Aokiji but Luffy eased her worries.

"He's one of us now." Luffy said.

"Wait, you recruited an Admiral?" Usopp asked, confused.

"Well, I'm a former Admiral now. I ditched the coat after all." Aokiji said.

Robin however wanted to ask a question.

"Why did you accept him?" She asked.

"Because Robin, he was only in the Marines because he believed the lies the World Government created. Trust in me." Luffy said, sending her a smile.

That completely eased her and she smiled back.

"So, what's his rank?" Carmen asked.

"Well, I figured we'd need someone who can lead our forces when we're at war. So, I figure Commander of the Assault Forces?" Luffy said.

The crew seemed to think about it for a second before nodding. However, Alvida wanted to know something.

"What does he have jurisdiction over?" She asked.

"Well, he has a bit of jurisdiction in each of the combat-type divisions. He'll be getting reports from you guys because he'll need to know what's going on." Luffy said.

Alvida nodded, understanding what he meant.

"By the way, you guys can call me Kuzan. Aokiji was my epithet." Kuzan said.

After that they had a party for their new Commander which at first Kuzan was uncomfortable with, as Marines really didn't party. However, they managed to convince him to participate. While they were partying Luffy contacted Marco.

"Marco, yoi." Marco answered, his face appearing on Luffy's phone and sounds of partying in the background.

"Hey, what's the progress on trying to contact or find Ace?" Luffy asked.

Marco gained a frustrated look on his face.

"Irritating, yoi. Ace seems to have gone off the grid, yoi. We can't contact him at all, yoi. Please tell me you have good news, yoi." Marco practically begged.

Luffy gave him a big smile that made Marco relax in relief.

"We recruited an Admiral." Luffy said, causing Marco to gap in shock.

"What, yoi?! How, yoi?!" Marco almost shouted.

"Well… I may have shaken the man's views but he's fully on our side now. It's Admiral Aokiji." Luffy said.

Marco ran a hand through his hair before sighing.

"Well, Aokiji was the nicest of the three Admirals, yoi. But it's still surprising that you managed to recruit him, yoi." Marco said.

"But still it's good, he's the only one, at least as far as I know, that can stand on equal grounds with Akainu." Luffy said.

Marco lit up at that, as if just realizing it.

"Yeah, that's actually a great point, yoi. With him we'll have it much easier when it comes time for war, yoi. Speaking of that, what's the status of your forces, yoi?" Marco asked.

Luffy shuffled around some papers on his desk before he found what he was looking for.

"Well, it appears that we managed to recruit a few people at Jaya due to our fight with Teach. So far it seems we have around five hundred people. If we want any more we'll need more ships." Luffy said.

Marco nodded before similarly pulling up a sheet of paper.

"Alright, we have over around sixteen hundred people in our crew and over five hundred allies so that brings our total to around two thousand six hundred, yoi." Marco said.

Luffy repeated Marco's earlier action by running a hand through his hair, pushing his straw hat off his head.

"Hmm, the problem is that the Marines are a force of over a hundred thousand strong. But thankfully Marineford, from what I know, isn't large enough to support that many people. So even if they do bring most of their forces, they'd be forced to keep them on warships." Luffy said.

Marco nodded at that and leaned back in his chair.

"Thankfully though you have Kuzan now, yoi. He can easily take care of all the warships with his Devil Fruit powers, yoi. This war will be a long one, not in terms of time but effort, yoi." Marco said.

"But it'll be worth it. We'll be one step closer to ending the threat of the World Government." Luffy said.

Marco steeled his eyes at that and gave another nod.

"That's very true, yoi. Anyways, I think I should get back to the party as its about to end soon, yoi. Gotta get ready to kick everyone back to their rooms, yoi." Marco said.

"Alright then, let me know as soon as you get information on Ace, Luffy out." Luffy said before ending the call.

The next morning their ship made their way to the next location. About a week in they ran into what looked like a train speeding by and hitting a frog-like sea king. It was there that they spotted a train stop. There, was an old lady, a rabbit, and a little girl.

"Grandma! It's pirates!" The little girl shouted, causing the old lady, who appeared to be on a phone call, hang up.

"Hey there youngsters, what are you doing here so close to the Sea Train?" The old lady asked.

"I apologize, we're following our Log Pose which seems to be pointing in the direction the train came from." Luffy said, bowing.

The old lady laughed at him before smiling.

"Oh, a young man who has manners, that's refreshing. Well, the location that the train was coming from is Water 7, the place with the best shipwrights in the world. Even the World Government uses them. Speaking of that, why is an Admiral traveling with pirates?" She asked.

Kuzan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Former Admiral, mam. Captain here showed me the darker side of the World Government." Kuzan said.

The old lady nodded, understanding very well how the World Government could hide their dark side. Luffy however, had a question.

"Wait, best shipwrights? That's great! We're in need of one. I mean our shipwrights are good but they don't have any formal training." Luffy said.

The old lady seemed to perk up at that before turning around to write something down. She then held it up and Luffy grabbed it using his rubber powers.

"Take that to Dock One in Water 7. The President of Galley-La, Iceburg, will help you. Tell him Kokoro sent you." Kokoro said.

Luffy nodded but seemed to notice that Aokiji had stiffened when hearing Iceburg's name. Before he could ask the little girl spoke up.

"Before you go I wanna introduce myself! I'm Chimney and this is my cat Gonbe." The little girl said, holding up the rabbit.

"Meow." The rabbit said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Nevertheless, the group introduced themselves before they left. When they left Luffy turned to Kuzan.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, everyone having a curious look on their face.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we might have a problem." Kuzan said.

"What's the problem?" Carmen asked.

Kuzan sighed before sitting down on the nearest chair, which happened to be right by him.

"Cipher Pol 9 is currently undercover in Water 7 at Galley-La." Kuzan said, causing everyone who knew of CP9 to stiffen, which turned out to be more than half.

"Who's Cipher Pol 9?" Usopp asked.

Robin braced herself against a wall before speaking.

"Cipher Pol 9 or CP9 is a secret government agency, the ninth tenth group of Cipher Pol. To go against Cipher Pol means to go against the World Government. CP9 specializes in assassination. What are they doing there?" Robin asked.

Kuzan sighed again before answering.

"They are there to retrieve the blueprints for the Ancient Weapon Pluton from Iceburg by any means necessary." Kuzan said.

Everyone stilled at that, especially Luffy and Robin.

"Why does Iceburg have the blueprints?" Luffy asked.

He would have thought that those blueprints had been destroyed centuries ago.

"Because apparently the blueprints are passed from master to student to protect them. Iceburg got them from his master, Tom." Kuzan said.

Luffy sighed before stepping forward to address everyone.

"Well, looks like we're heading into another potentially hostile situation. Everyone, be ready because it looks like we're going to war with the World Government." Luffy said.

 **Alrighty! Water 7 arc here we are and a new friend! After the next two chapters it will get rather crappy because I'll be speeding past Thriller Bark straight into Amazon Lily then after that chapter is Impel Down + Marineford, both very shortened as well. This is because I dislike Thriller Bark, Impel Down, and Marineford. The first because it's eh, and the other two because both are rather sad. Suggestions are always welcomed!**


End file.
